School Club!
by melqbunny
Summary: Chap 5. Update. "Fever". Changmin berhasil mencium bibir Yunho, apakah hubungan mereka akan berubah setelahnya? "Hari ini kau aneh, Yunho!" A School Life Story of Homin!
1. Chapter 1

**Melqbunny** presents

**School Club!**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T - M

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : NC gagal

Heejong itu temannya Yunho yang pebasket itu, kan?

This story is dedicated to Ela Jungshim, Homin El, &amp; Bearnya Jung. I miss you guys ^^

.

.

.

.

Because Changmin's bag resemble Doraemon's pocket.

.

.

"Part I Off hill and forest"

.

"Changmin-ah! Akhir pekan ke rumahku ya! Kita main game lagi." ajak Kyuhyun. Biasanya, sahabatnya yang tinggi itu akan menjawab…

"Tidak bisa."

"Nah. Eh? Tidak bisa? Kenapa? Kukira kau punya waktu luang?" Baru kali ini Changmin menolak ajakannya. Biasanya mereka selalu semangat kalau menyangkut game.

Changmin membalik halaman majalah yang dibacanya. "Klub fotografi akan pergi ke gunung untuk memotret."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas malas. "Sejak bergabung dengan klub itu, rasanya waktu luangmu berkurang."

"Bukan rasanya, tapi memang iya."

Berteman sejak SMP, Kyuhyun terbiasa memonopoli sebagian besar waktu luang Changmin. "Kupikir fotografi bukan bidangmu."

"Iya aku tahu. foto-foto yang kiambil biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik, komposisinya tidak seimbang, terlalu gelap, kurang fokus dan bla…bla…bla… keluar saja dari klub fotografi!" Changmin mengakhirinya dengan nada tinggi, tapi meski begitu, Kyuhyun tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau marah padaku atau marah pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Bukan dua-duanya!"

Ah, ya. Kyuhyun ingat sekarang. Ada satu hal yang membuat Changmin uring-uringan kalau sudah menyangkut klub yang diikutinya itu. "Tingkahmu mirip cewek yang sedang PMS. Senior di klub fotografi mengkritik foto-fotomu?"

"Itu bukan kritikan. Itu kenyataan." Harusnya Changmin setuju dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Dia juga mengusirmu dari klub?"

"Iya. Dasar sial!"

Merasa sudah berhasil memanas-manasi Changmin, sudah saatnya untuk berkata. "Keluar saja." Usul Kyuhyun santai. Bukan kali ini saja sahabatnya mengeluhkan hal ini.

Dan Changmin tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. "Tidak sekarang!"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah. "Dasar cari penyakit. Tapi yah, terserah kau sajalah. Aku akan mengajak Ryeowookie saja kalau begitu." Komentar Kyuhyun yang langsung bergegas ke kelas sebelah mencari Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu. Sekolah hari ini libur, jadi klub fotografi memilih untuk melaksanakan kegiatan hari ini. Hunting foto di gunung. Acaranya cukup simpel. Jalan-jalan santai ke atas gunung sambil mengambil gambar, istirahat di puncak lalu kembali.

Changmin punya kamera, walau tak sebagus milik sunbae-sunbaenya. Hanya saja, itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan jeleknya kualitas gambar yang dia ambil. Termasuk untuk kali ini. Dia yakin hasilnya akan jelek, sebab dia berusaha memotret sambil membawa beban berat dipunggungnya. Bukan karung beras, melainkan tasnya sendiri. Sejak kemarin sore dia tidak bisa tenang memikirkan barang apa saja yang akan dia bawa, mengingat dia tidak pernah pergi ke gunung dengan teman-temannya (Apalagi punya teman seperti Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih game center dari pada kegiatan di luar). Belum lagi jalanan yang menanjak. Singkatnya dia lelah.

Changmin terbiasa mempersiapkan semua barang yang mungkin akan dia butuhkan. Di satu sisi ini jelas baik karena dia tak perlu meminta pertolongan orang lain. Kemungkinan P3K yang terlambat juga jadi minim karena dia bawa 1 kotak perlengkapan P3K. Sisi buruknya adalah, dia tak bisa meninggalkan apapun sehingga tasnya terlalu penuh – dan berat. Jangankan untuk memotret dengan komposisi yang baik, untuk mengambil gambar yang tidak buram saja sudah sulit.

Kalau begini caranya dia bakal kena ejekan Yunho-sunbae. Mengesalkan. Dan dia bukan tipe orang yang mau kalah begitu saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke atas bukit, Yunho asyik mengambil gambar bersama sahabat sekaligus sunbaenya, Son Hojun. Sesekali membantu hoobaenya mengambil gambar dengan komposisi yang baik. tetapi tidak sedikitpun Yunho mendekat kearah Changmin. Hanya melirik beberapa kali, memastikan kalau hoobaenya yang kurus tinggi itu masih mengambil gambar dan tidak ketinggalan rombongan. Namanya juga ketua klub fotografi, dia punya tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap keselamatan seluruh anggota klubnya.

.

.

Begitu sampai di puncak bukit, hampir semua siswa langsung mencari tempat terbaik untuk beristirahat. Tidak terkecuali Yunho yang selalu ditempeli oleh Hojun. Keduanya selalu terlihat riang, dan sering bercakap-cakap. Sepertinya melontarkan lelucon atau cerita lucu. Mereka juga makan bersama, berbagi makanan sesuka hati.

Changmin mendecih, muak melihat adegan seperti itu dari ekor matanya. Padahal Hojun-sunbae itu kan bukan anggota klub fotografi, kenapa dia ada disini? Memonopoli sebagian besar perhatian Yunho-sunbae yang seharusnya membantu Hoobae sepertinya agar bisa mendapatkan gambar yang bagus.

"Kenapa Changmin?"

Pertanyaan dari temannya, Joowon, yang kebetulan mendengar decihan Changmin. "Ah, nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit penasaran saja. Hojun-sunbae bukan klub fotografi tetapi ikut acara ini."

Joowon melirik kearah Sunbae sekaligus ketua kub fotografinya. "Ah, mereka? Hojun-sunbae dan Yunho-sunbae? Ada yang bilang mereka pacaran."

"Pacar? Serius?" memang banyak rumor tentang mereka, tetapi tak ada konfirmasi pasti.

"Entahlah." Jawab Joowon sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Ada juga yang bilang mereka bersahabat. Tapi seperti yang kita lihat, mereka sangat akrab."

"Hojun-sunbae masuk klub apa? Yunho sunbae sering mengekorinya juga?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

Joowon terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Klub drama, kalau tak salah. Eh… dari yang kudengar dari klub drama, memang Yunho-sunbae sering terlihat disana."

.

.

.

.

Saatnya turun, Changmin awalnya berjalan di tengah. Akan tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, dia jadi yang paling belakang. Tidak heran, walau setelah makan tadi, tasnya masih saja berat. Belum lagi dirinya sudah lelah karena naik.

Melajukan matanya kearah depan rombongan dan menemukan sepasang masa menatapnya tajam. Tak ada senyum dari wajah sunbae-nya, Yunho. Lelaki dingin itu melihatnya seolah tanpa ampun. Pasti dia tak suka padanya, apalagi sekarang dia bergerak seperti anak kecil saja. Penghambat. Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Yunho saat ini. Tapi Changmin hanya menebak saja. Sebab bibir hati itu tak pernah melengkung keatas untuknya, tak pernah ada senyum yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Changmin. Ayo!" pangil Joowon padanya.

"Iya. Duluan saja!"

Joowon menyipitkan matanya, sangsi. "Yakin?"

"Tenang saja, tak perlu menungguku begitu. kita hanya perlu mengikuti jalan ini, kan?" Changmin tersenyum pada Joowon walau wajahnya sudah penuh keringat.

"Tapi, kita harus selalu bersama, Changmin-kun" Asahi, seorang siswa dari Jepang menimpali.

"Hoo… bersama…" Joowon menggodanya.

"Ma… maksudnya jangan sampai ada yang tersesat atau tertinggal…"

"Oh, yaaa?"

Asahi langsung kabur. Walau tidak punya niatan apapun, karena bahasa Koreanya masih amburadul, dia jadi sering dikerjai oleh teman-temannya.

.

.

"Mau kubawakan sebagian barangnya?" tanya Asahi yang sudah kembali lagi ke sisi Changmin. Selalu tidak tega.

Changmin tersenyum padanya, ana pindahan ini memang terkenal baik hati. "Tidak usah. Aku akan baik-baik saja, tetapi kalian sudah menungguku begini."

Joowon melirik dengan malas, menghinanya terang-terangan. "Sepertinya kau kehabisan nafas."

"Serius, nih! Kau tidak perlu membawa barang-barang itu sendirian." Asahi masih belum menyerah untuk membantu Changmin.

"Tenang saja. Aku serius, kok. Jalan saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Tak ingin menghambat, tetapi juga tak rela kalau ditinggalkan. Sebab itu dia berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Tas beratnya membuatnya berjalan menunduk, sampai dia melihat sepasang sepatu yang menghalangi jalannya. "Perlu bantuan?" tanya orang itu, nada suaranya biasa, tidak ada kebencian, malah terkesan… lembut.

Changmin mendongak perlahan, menyusuri tubuh itu dengan matanya. Yunho.

"Sini kubawakan! Kau ini sudah memikirkan kemampuanmu sendiri waktu bawa barang sebanyak itu?

Changmin merasa ada yang menyengat di dalam dadanya, lebih tepatnya harga dirinya.

"Sini! Berikan padaku!" kata Yunho yang entah kapan, tangannya sudah menarik _strap_ tas Changmin. Agak kesal karena Changmin sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

"Berisik!" Changmin menepis tangan Yunho dengan kasar. Tapi justru dia sendiri yang jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Hojun langsung mendekat dan mengambil tempat diantara Yunho dan Changmin. Mencegah ketua klub fotografi untuk mendekat pada Changmin. "Yunho! Sudahlah! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Benar, sunbae. Changmin hanya bersiap kalau terjadi sesuatu saja." Joowon menambahkan. Dia tak ingin Changmin dimarahi sunbaenya begini.

Yunho menghela nafas. Agak menyesal karena hampir saja emosinya meledak.

.

"Jalan saja duluan. Aku akan mengikuti dengan kecepatanku sendiri." kata Changmin tiba-tiba. Kepalanya menunduk, tak ingin melihat Yunho sama sekali.

Yunho meliriknya sekilas.

"Nah, sudah beres, kan? Ayo turun duluan." Ajak Hojun, yang sudah mulai mendorong Yunho agar menjauh dari situ.

Joowon juga menambahkan. Hanya ingin agar masalah ini tidak semakin larut. "Benar… hanya perlu mengikuti jalan setapak saja jadi tak mungkin tersesat. Kita tunggu di bawah bukit."

.

.

.

.

Changmin masih belum beranjak dari posisinya saat jatuh tadi. Semua anggota klub fotografi sudah jauh darinya. "Selalu saja begini. Setiap kali aku pasti dimarahi Yunho sunbae. Apa aku… hanya bisa membuatnya kesal saja?"

"Sial! Harusnya tidak begini…" serunya.

"Sejak dulu, sejak masuk sekolah selalu begini. Padahal selalu satu sekolah, harusnya, kita bisa akur-akur saja, kan? Yunho-sunbae…" Changmin menatap langit, bayangan Yunho muncul. Orang itu selalu saja bisa tersenyum kecuali pada dirinya. Apa yang salah?

Changmin menekuk kakinya dan menghela nafas saat menyadari satu hal. "Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengejar mereka kalau hanya duduk diam disini. Aku harus bergegas. Sebelum Yunho sunbae memarahiku lagi." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakinya terasa sangat lemas, waktu memaksakan untuk berdiri, dirinya terjungkal kebelakang. Dengan adanya beban ransel yang berat dan posisi tanah yang miring, bukan hanya jatuh terduduk, tetapi dirinya terperosok kebawah, meluncur cepat tanpa bisa dihentikannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah, jangan cemberut terus!" Hojun menasehati Yunho.

"Si bodoh itu selalu saja begini. Bawa-bawa barang yang tidak perlu, jalannya jadi lambat." Yunho mengkomplain kelakuan Changmin selama berjalan, untungnya hanya ada 3 orang saja saat ini, dirinya, Hojun dan Heejong.

"Dia pasti hanya berjaga-jaga saja."

Yunho menatap Hojun tak percaya. "Bedakan antara berjaga-jaga dan paranoid. Mana ada orang pergi hiking beberapa jam yang membawa peralatan berkemah lengkap." Sindir Yunho.

"Kau tahu?" Kata-kata Yunho barusan malah membuat Heejong terkesima, bagaimana mungkin Yunho tahu apa yang dibawa oleh Changmin?

Bukan waktunya untuk melayani pertanyaan Heejong. "Aish! Mana dia? Bukannya kita meninggalkannya disekitar sini?"

"Dia belum menyusul kita, tetapi ini jalan satu-satunya, kan?"

"Apa dia kembali keatas? Kalau begitu aku akan ke atas, dan Hojun akan mencari ke bawah." usul Heejong.

"Akan lebih berbahaya kalau kita terpisah. Lagi pula buat apa si bodoh itu naik lagi? Dia tidak sebodoh itu." Yunho langsung mengambil keputusan. "Kalian ke bawah saja! Pastikan semua pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Setelah itu balik lagi ke penginapan Paman. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri, begitu ketemu, akan kuhubungi."

"Hey, Yun! Haaah, dia pergi, deh. Tak apa, nih?" tanya Hojun.

Heejong tidak mencegah Yunho sama seklai. Terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat keras kepala sahabatnya itu. "Apa boleh buat? Dia benar, kita tak bisa mengorbankan semua anak untuk mencari Changmin, sudah sore begini."

Hojun menatap Heejong tak percaya, dikiranya kapten tim basket ini akan mencegah atau mengejar Yunho. "Tapi Yunho?"

"Dulu kami sering main di bukit ini, jadi lebih hafal tempat ini. Mencari satu anak hilang jelas seperti mencari jerami dalam jarum."

"Jarum dalam jerami." Hojun segera memperbaiki kata-kata Heejong yang (tadinya) mau sok bijak.

"Yah, terserah. Intinya, Yunho tahu apa yang dia lakukan, sekarang jangan sampai membuat yang lain khawatir. Kalau ada sesuatu, Pamanku akan membantu." Pamannya Heejong tinggal tak jauh dari tempat ini dan punya semacam tempat peristirahatan.

.

.

.

"Si bodoh itu, kenapa aku memikirkannya terus sih?" Yunho menyadari satu hal di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dia berjongkok, memastikan satu hal. "Tanahnya berbeda, seperti tergesek sesuatu. Apa mungkin dia terpeleset dan tergelincir?"

Tak ada pilihan lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung meluncur turun.

.

.

.

"Ah, bintangnya terlihat. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, aku mana bisa berjalan gelap-gelapan. Terpaksa menunggu samai besok, deh. Mana hp-ku rusak waktu jatuh tadi. Benar-benar sial. Aku ini pembawa sial, ya?" Changmin bermonolog sendiri.

"…Miiin…"

Seperti ada suara di kejauhan. "Mana mungkin! Mereka tak mungkin mencariku." Tepisnya, pesimis.

"Changmiiin!"

Tapi kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih jelas dan dekat. Dia yakin namanyalah yang baru saja diteriakan sumber suara itu. Siapa?

"Changmin!" bersamaan dengan itu, Yunho sampai ditempat Changmin. Sukses meluncur dengan selamat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho khawatir yang langsung menghampiri Hoobae-nya yang sudah duduk di atas matras karet tipis itu.

"Eh? Sunbae? Apa yang sunbae lakukan disini?"

Yunho menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, sepertinya kau tidak terluka parah." Lecet-lecet sedikit tak apa. lagi pula sudah tertutup plester luka. Senyum pun muncul di wajah itu.

Melihat senyum yang seperti cahaya matahari itu membuatnya agak gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho tersenyum padanya. Benar. Itu senyum yang ditujukan untuknya saja. Lagi pula disini hanya ada mereka berdua. "Ke… kenapa sunbae menyusulku? Ku… kukira sunbae marah padaku…" mengingat kejadian sebelum dirinya tergelincir tadi.

Yunho dengan cueknya mengambil handpone dari saku celananya dan langsung menghubungi Hojun. "Hey! Aku sudah menemukannya, tapi karena sudah gelap, kami baru bisa turun besok."

"_Yakin?" tanya Hojun dari ujung telepon._

Walau tidak berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu, Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab. "Tentu. Tidak apa-apa kok. Yang lain bagaimana?"

"_Semua sudah pulang."_

"Ok."

Changmin menangkap sebagian kata-kata Yunho. Mungkin yang dihubunginya adalah Hojun-sunbae. Hal ini membuatnya cemberut.

.

Begitu selesai menelepon, Yunho langsung menyerahkan handphonenya pada Changmin.

"Bu…buat apa?"

"Handphonemu rusak, kan?" Yunho melirik pada benda yang dibiarkan terongok di dekat kaki Changmin. "Telepon orang tuamu. Bilang jangan khawatir dan kalau bisa katakan juga kau menginap di dekat tempat hunting foto."

Alis Changmin berkerut mendengar skenario Yunho yang setengah jujur setengah bohong itu. "Apa kalau dibilang begitu orang tuaku akan percaya?"

"Rumah pamannya Heejong ada di dekat sini. Aku saja berencana meninap disana."

.

Changmin menelpon orang tuanya, dengan kata-kata yang sama persis seperti yang disuruh Yunho tadi. Mereka tidak curiga kalau tempatnya menginap bukanlah di penginapan atau rumah seseorang, melainkan suatu tempat di bukit. Alam terbuka.

.

"Sunbae… ini." Changmin menawarinya makanan. Namanya saja Changmin, makanan yang dia bawa jumlahnya berkali lipat dibanding yang lain. "Kita masih akan lama disini, kan."

"Ah, makasih."

Mereka makan dalam diam, sampai tahu-tahu. "Fwoooooshhhhhh" angin menerpa mereka, Yunho berjengit karena dingin. "Ah, sial. Gunung bisa mengerikan di saat seperti ini. musim panas pun kalau malam bisa sedingin ini." Yunho menyilangan kedua tangan di depan dada, berusaha mencegah badannya mendingin.

Sementara itu, Changmin malah sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

Selembar handuk lebar, melingkupi tubuh Yunho, otomatis, pemuda itu melihat ke sampingnya. Changmin-lah yang memberikan handuk itu.

"Kenapa sunbae tidak pakai jaket?"

"Rencananya kan sudah pulang sebelum gelap."

Jawaban ini membuat Changmin menunduk. Gara-gara dirinyalah mereka terjebak disini. "Maaf…" kata Changmin pelan. merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho polos. "Sini!" seru Yunho sambil membuka handuk yang tadi disampirkan Changmin. "Kau juga bakal kedinginan, kan? Berdekatan begini bakal lebih hangat."

Hanya bisa menuruti Yunho dan bergabung dalam lingkupan handuk. Hangat. Berbagi kehangatan tetapi Changmin masih mengambil jarak. Entahlah, bukan hangat yang dia rasakan. Tetapi panas. Seolah Yunho memancarkan radiasi dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, ya, kenapa kau bawa-bawa handuk segala?"

"Jaga-jaga saja." untung mereka duduk bersebelahan, jadi Yunho tak bisa melihat rona wajahnya.

"Lain kali bawa handuk yang kecil saja, Yah, tapi berkat itu kita bisa hangat, sih"

"Sunbae mengejekku? Karena bawa banyak barang?"

"Nggak. Jaga-jaga itu perlu, tapi jangan berlebihan begitu."

"Kalau aku tidak bawa handuk, sunbae sudah kedinginan."

"Kalau kau tidak bawa sebanyak itu kau mungkin tidak tergelincir." Balas Yunho.

Changmin cemberut lagi. Kalah telak. "Iya! Aku salah! Sejak awal, sunbae ngak suka padaku karena aku cuma menyusahkan saja kan?"

Alis Yunho terangkat. "Siapa bilang?"

"Tanpa ada yang memberi tahu pun aku tahu kalau sunbae nggak suka dengan anak manja dan merepotkan sepertiku."

"Diam!" Yunho menghela nafas. "Dasar! Seenaknya bikin penilaian."

"Perlu bukti? Tadi sunbae marah padaku karena aku jalan paling akhir, kan? Lalu tergelincir segala"

"Aku khawatir, bodoh!" Changmin langsung diam. "Aku ketua klub ini, jelas saja aku harus memastikan semua siswa selamat. Bakal jadi orang macam apa aku ini kalau kalian benar-benar hilang?"

"Marah."

"Agak kesal saja. Tapi aku lega kau selamat."

"Karena aku Hoobae?"

"Apapun alasannya, aku tak ingin meninggalkan siapapun."

"Dulu juga, waktu baru masuk klub, sunbae mengusirku. Yang ku tahu, sunbae tidak mengatakannya pada semua orang."

"Aku sedang kesal." Aku Yunho. "Klub fotografi itu baru ada tahun lalu saat aku kelas satu. Yang mengusulkan kepada kepala sekolah ya aku sendiri. Tetapi mereka mengatakan tak mau memanggil fotografer professional untuk melatih kami, jadilah aku melakukan semuanya, dari mengumpulkan dana sampai menghubungi fotografer. Awalnya banyak yang ikut, tetapi sebentar saja tak tahan ingin keluar. Padahal belajar setengahnya saja belum ada."

"Jadi?"

"Aku mungkin berpikir…"

"Aku sama seperti orang-orang yang keluar klub setelah sebulan?!" Potong Changmin.

Dengan tenang Yunho menjawab. "Iya."

Changmin kesal. "bisa-bisanya menuduhku begitu."

"Aku pasti emosi saat itu. Aku minta maaf." Yunho bahkan membungkukkan badannya, membuat Changmin gugup.

"Ti…tidak…. tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan sunbae." Padahal akhirnya bisa mengobrol dengan sunbae yang sudah lama dia perhatikan ini, tapi percakapan mereka serba salah rasanya.

"Ini kewajibanku kok. Sebagai ketua."

Changmin yakin kalau lidahnya sudah terlalu terpengaruh Kyuhyun. Bisanya mengejek saja. "Tapi, ketua mana yang lebih memikirkan orang luar klub dibanding anggotanya sendiri?" Changmin merutuk dalam hati. bisa-bisanya keceplosan lagi.

Yunho menatap Changmin bingung. "Siapa bilang?"

"Buktinya sunbae selalu bersama dengan Hojun-sunbae. Dia kan bukan anggota klub ini. Kalau mau pacaran, cari moment lain, donk!"

"Siapa pacaran? Aku dan Hojun-hyung? Nggak, tuh."

"Masa? Dekat sekali." Sindir Changmin.

"Memang dekat. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dia bahkan membantuku membangun klub fotografi ini lo, sampai sering membolos dari klubnya sendiri. Padahal dia ingin jadi aktor. Sayang kalau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan belajar akting. Heejoong juga membantuku sih. Tahu, kan? Ketua klub basket."

Waktu yang tepat untuk mengkonfirmasi. "Jadi… bukan pacar?" astaga, kenapa suara yang keluar pelan begini?

"Jelas nggak mungkin kami pacaran." Sanggah Yunho, pasti. "Kenapa tanya-tanya itu? Kau suka pada Hojun-hyung ya?" tebak Yunho.

Changmin menatap Yunho sengit sebelum memalingkan muka. "Bodoh." Kata Changmin pelan, hampir seperti bisikan, meski sayangnya Yunho mendengarnya dengan jelas.

.

Yunho melihat punggung Changmin. Diabaikan begini, pasti dia salah bicara. Dipunggungi dan didiamkan benar-benar tidak enak. Sepi sih. "Aku ingat waktu pertama kali melihatmu di klub."

Yunho tahu Changmin mendengarkannya. "Aku pikir kau tidak cocok disana, kecuali sebagai model foto."

"Mana mungkin!" Changmin mendengus, masih tak mau melihat Yunho.

"Serius. Sebab aku ingat kau kan objek fotoku waktu aku SMP. Aku menang penghargaan pada kontes yang diadakan di Gwangju. Waktu aku pulang ke rumah kakek-nenekku disana, kebetulan ada kontes. Juara 3 untuk kelas amatir usia 13-18 tahun, tapi lumayan, kan?"

Changmin mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho ingga tanpa sadar matanya membuka lebar. Hingga akhirnya mulutnya pun berucap. "Sun…bae pernah… me…motret…ku?"

"Iya. Waktu itu kau ada di dalam kelas. Sudah sore dan sekolah sudah sepi tapi sepertinya kau baru bangun tidur. Kau tidur di kelas? Waktu itu kau melihat kearah matahari tenggelam, cahayanya oranye, indah sekali." Seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin, Yunho mengungkapkannya dengan cukup detil. Bahkan tak ayal senyum muncul di bibir hatinya, mengingat momen itu.

"Sunbae pernah memotretku?!" Kali ini Changmin menoleh kearah Yunho, sedikit berteiak hingga membuat Yunho terkejut.

Senyuman yang tadi sempat muncul di bibir Yunho digantikan dengan cemberut. "Kau ini kenapa pakai teriak segala? Biasa saja, kan?" sungut Yunho sambil menutup sebelah telinganya.

Gantian Changmin membuang muka lagi, malu atas sikapnya barusan. Yunho pasti sudah memotret banyak orang, kan? Bukan hal yang aneh. "Habis, Sunbae juara tapi tidak mentraktirku sama sekali, mana sudah seenaknya memotretku tanpa ijin."

"Kalau minta ijin dulu, hasil fotonya akan berbeda. Lagi pula uang hadiahnya sudah kubelikan kamera, itupun masih ditambah sebagian tabunganku. Tapi baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Harus, lo!"

"Hey, Changmin-ah! Kau ini kalau bicara tatap lawan bicaramu, donk!" kedua tangan Yunho sudah menangkup kedua pipi Changmin. memaksanya melihat kea rah Yunho, yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. _Tu-tunggu. Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar kencang begini? Apa mungkin, Yunho-sunbae mau menciumku?_ Changmin bermonolog dalam hati. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir apa sebaiknya dia menutup matanya saja? Agar dia bisa menghayati ciuman dari Yunho.

Kepala Yunho memang mendekat kewajahnya membuat mata Changmin menyipit hingga hampir menutup, hingga akhirnya… "Ada sisa coklat di sudut bibirmu." Dan mata Changmin terbuka lebar detik itu juga.

"Ma…mana?!" seru Changmin yang sudah siap mengangkat tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa coklat itu.

Tetapi dengan cepat Yunho menahan tangan Changmin. "Biar aku saja yang bersihkan." Tetapi bukan jari Yunho yang mengusap sudut bibir Changmin, melainkan lidahnya. 2-3 kali jilatan sebelum akhirnya Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin. menekannya lembut sebelum menghisapnya beberapa kali. Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Aku selalu ingin merasakannya. Seperti dugaanku, menciummu menyenangkan sekali." Yunho tersenyum ramah, tanpa malu sedikitpun.

Kalau sekarang tidak gelap, Yunho pasti sudah melihat perubahan warna kulit wajah dan telinga Changmin. Merah menyala. Jantungnya serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya dan lidahnya kelu, serasa ada ikatan kuat.

"Min? Changmin? Min-ah? Minnie?" Yunho berusaha 'menyadarkan' Changmin yang masih ada pada posisinya semula saat Yunho menciumnya. Tangan Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Changmin.

Seperti seseorang yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan, Changmin berjengit sedikit sebelum akhirnya menggeser duduknya, menjauh dari Yunho, bahkan keluar dari kungkungan handuk yang tadinya melingkupi mereka berdua.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah bicara? Atau salah bertindak?

.

Changmin memeluk lututnya, masih betah diam. Tapi, dinginnya malam mau tak mau membuatnya gemetaran juga. Melihat punggung itu, Yunho tahu harus berbuat apa.

Masih terlarut dalam pikirannya, Yunho yang memarahinya, mengusirnya, bertengkar dengannya, hingga Yunho yang menciumnya. Menyenangkan, sekaligus merampas jantungnya di saat bersamaan. Padahal itu sesuatu yang mungkin dia inginkan sejak lama, ketika bibirnya dan bibir Yunho bersentuhan seperti tadi. harusnya dia senang, ya kan? Kecuali jika Yunho hanya bereksperimen dan memuaskan rasa penasarannya tanpa punya perasaan apa-apa.

Sakit. Dia pun menunduk, hingga sepasang lengan kokoh melingkupi tubuhnya, menariknya mendekat ke tubuh lain, sekaligus memastikan dirinya terlindungi oleh handuk besar miliknya. "Su… sunbae?" gawat, kenapa dirinya jadi terbata-bata? Terlalu gugup, kah?

"Nanti kamu bisa kedinginan, Changminnie." Yunho menariknya mendekat, membuat Changmin bersandar pada dada Yunho, dan tanpa malu-malu, sunbae itu meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Changmin. Sepasang tangan kokoh itu melingkari perut dan dadanya dengan erat, tapi tidak menyakitkan. Sebaliknya, terasa hangat. Hanya saja, dia takut kalau Yunho bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. "Tidur saja…" usul Yunho pelan. Pelan tapi Yunho mengatakannya tepat ditelinga Changmin, menggelitik dan membuatnya bergetar.

Yunho menutup matanya, menyamankan posisinya memeluk Changmin.

Beberapa waktu berselang hingga akhirnya Changmin bisa mendengar deru nafas Yunho yang teratur. Sudah tidur.

Changmin menghela nafas sambil melihat kearah bintang-bintang di langit. Kenapa mereka bisa terjebak berdua disini. Berdua saja. Harusnya ini bisa jadi saat yang bagus, kan? Tentu saja bagus, kan? Mereka berciuman. Untuk dirinya, rasanya dunianya berputar, tapi untuk Yunho? Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama? Ataukah dia bertepuk sebelah tangan? Selalu seperti ini, sejak dulu dia tidak bisa jujur jika itu menyangkut Yunho. Ingin sekali dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sunbaenya, tetapi terlalu takut - jika ditolak. Apalagi karena Yunho-sunbae tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dia punya perasaan padanya. Juga selama ini, Yunho sering menjaga jarak atau berkata sinis.

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, melihat wajah Yunho yang bersandar di bahunya. Membuka mulutnya untuk berbisik. Kata-kata yang tak pernah bisa dia katakan setiap kali fisiknya berada dekat dengan Yunho. "Yunho sunbae, aku menyukaimu, mau pacaran denganku tidak?" Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. benar-benar pengecut. Berani berkata seperti itu pada Yunho hanya karena sunbaenya itu tidur.

"Nggak bisa tidur…" padahal harusnya dirinya lelah bukan main. Jatuh pula, badannya sakit.

"Mmmh…" ada pergerakan dari Yunho, membuat Changmin membeku. Apa Yunho dengar, ya? "Um? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yunho.

"A… aku tidak mengantuk. Sunbae tidur saja…"

Yunho menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, menguap lebar. "Kenapa? Nggak terbiasa tidur di luar ya?"

"Te… tentu saja tidak terbiasa. Mana mungkin bisa terbiasa?"

"Ah, iya. Aku beberapa kali tidur di luar sih." Entah apakah itu berarti menyombongkan diri atau tidak, Changmin tidak bisa memutuskan. Sebab tidur diluar beberapa kali itu bukan hal wajar untuk dibanggakan, kan? "Mau mengobrol?" tawar Yunho. "Dari pada sendirian berpikir malam-malam di tengah hutan begini.

"Ha? Oh. Ti… tidak usah. Sunbae tidur saja lagi. jangan pikirkan aku."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

Changmin menebak alasan yang akan diberikan Yunho adalah karena dia ketua klub yang tidak bisa meninggalkan anggotanya sendirian. "Ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan urusan ketua-anggota kok Sunbae. Nggak bisa tidur ya nggak bisa saja."

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku kan tidak tahu apa kau akan mengambil kesempatan dariku yang sedang tidur"

"Aku bukan orang selicik itu!" seru Changmin. Berani sumpah walau dia menyukai Sunbae yang tengah memeluknya itu, bukan berarti dia punya pikiran untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Memang tidak. Kurasa. Kalau begitu anggap saja kau mengambil kesempatan dariku yang masih sadar ini. Aku punya cara agar kau cepat tidur."

Changmin yakin kalau Yunho hanya meracau. "Oh, ya? Bagaimana?"

"Tapi jangan menyesal, ya? Tidak boleh mundur lo."

"Bicara apa sunbae ini? Sunbae masih setengah tidur, kan?" Dengan kata-kata ngawur dan tidak jelas begitu, dirinya yakin Yunho hanya mengigau saja.

"Sunbae? Aku bosan dipanggil begitu olehmu! Panggil Yunho-hyung saja."

"Hyung?" akhirnya. Bisa memanggil hyung? Ini berarti mereka cukup dekat sekarang, ya kan? Changmin memang sudah lama ingin memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Hyung. Hanya saja dia tahu diri karena mereka tidak dekat sama sekali.

"Coba panggil Yunho-hyung." Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Changmin, mengirimkan rasa geli.

"Yu… Yunho Hyung…" Sial! Rutuk Changmin, kenapa dirinya jadi mengeluarkan suara yang mendekati desahan begitu?

"Suaramu merdu sekali, Changminie. Aku pernah mendengarmu menyanyi dan aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Changmin ingat dia pernah menyanyi di kelas musik. Tapi, hanya itu saja, kan? Belum pernah dia menyanyi di tempat lain. Apa Yunho mendengarnya saat itu? iya. Pasti begitu. Terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya, sampai ia terkejut saat sebelah tangan Yunho menyusup ke dalam celananya.

"Eh?! Hei! Sunbae mau apa?"

"Tentu saja melakukan sesuatu agar kau segera tidur." jawab Yunho santai. "Oh, iya. Panggil hyung saja." tambahnya yang menurut Changmin sangat tidak perlu di saat seperti ini.

Tangan Yunho yang lain sudah membuka kaitan celana dan menurunkan resleting celana Changmin, membuat tangannya lebih leluasa masuk ke dalam celana dalam Changmin. Tanpa aba-aba, Changmin mendesah. "Aaah." Bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kedua tangannya sendiri sudah mencengkeram kedua tangan Yunho. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan Sunbaenya itu. Tetapi sayang, Yunho memang lebih kuat, dan lagi Sunbaenya yang berwajah kecil itu sudah bermain dengan bagian sensitive tubuhnya.

"Jangan mempersulit pekerjaanku. Ayo singkirkan tanganmu dari situ. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa tidur." Yunho mengucapkannya tepat di telinga Changmin, bahkan setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, dirinya mencium dan menjilati leher Changmin.

"Aku akan tidur, hyung. Tapi kumohon ja… ahhh…" desahan lagi. Yunho nampaknya benar-benar ahli, mengocok kejantanan Changmin dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain memainkan _twinsball _hoobaenya.

"Jangan keras kepala! Mendesah saja! Ayo… aku selalu membayangkan kalau suara merdumu itu dipakai untuk mendesah."

_Aku sudah gila!_ –pikir Changmin. sebab kedua tangannya tak lagi berusaha mencegah Yunho memainkan kejantanannya. Ini nikmat. Jauh lebih baik dari pada bermain solo. Kini tangannya dia gunakan untuk mencengkeram kausnya sendiri, berusaha menahan kenikmatan yang disebabkan oleh tangan-tangan mahir milik Yunho.

Dia melihat kesampingnya, wajah Yunho. Wajah itu tersenyum, dan matanya terpejam. Mungkinkan Yunho juga menikmatinya? Menikmati saaat-saat dia bisa memanja Changmin. "Hhh… Hyuuung." Yunho membuka matanya, melihat tepat ke kedua mata Changmin yang mirip mata rusa itu.

Sebelah tangan Changmin terangkat, membelai pipi Yunho sebelum mengarahkannya mendekat. Keduanya menutup mata sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Awalnya Changmin hanya diam saja, membiarkan Yunho menciuminya, tetapi setelah Yunho mulai melumat dan menghisap bibirnya, dia tak ingin kalah. Dia berusaha membalas dan mengimbangi ciuman Yunho, mengisi malam yang tenang di tengah bukit dengan suara desahan dan kecipak saliva.

Tapi Yunho tak lantas mengendurkan genggaman tangannya pada kejantanan Changmin. Sebaliknya, semakin intens mengocok bagian tubuh Changmin yang ada di tangannya itu. Akhirnya cukup dengan beberapa detik hingga Changmin mencengkeram erat lengan dan rambut Yunho. Mulutnya merapalkan nama Sunbaenya.

Yunho merasakan tangannya basah dan lengket, di saat yang sama Changmin merasa terbang ke langit. Orgasme terbaik yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Perlu beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Changmin bisa mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, kakinya lemas, seluruh tubuhnya serasa berubah menjadi jelly. Dengan mata sayu dia melihat kearah Yunho yang masih tersenyum, dengan bibir memerah dan saliva yang hampir menetes dari sudut bibirnya. "Hyung, aku menyukaimu…" bisik Changmin sebelum matanya tertutup, terasa berat sekali.

.

.

.

Angin pagi yang dingin menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya bergidik. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, tetapi kali ini kakinya merasa kedinginan. Selimutnya tak cukup panjang. Karena risih, dia pun membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah… tanah dan pepohonan. "Eh?" Changmin baru sadar dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Di bukit, di tengah hutan. tempat dia terperosok hingga harus menghabiskan malam bersama… Yunho. Seketika wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Eh, tunggu!

Tanpa basa-basi, dia mengintip ke dalam celananya, lengket dengan sperma yang mengering.

"Pagi, Changmin!" Sapa Yunho.

Buru-buru Changmin menutup celananya dan berusaha membalas Yunho setenang mungkin, walau gagal. "Pa… pagi, hyung."

"Eh? Tumben. Biasanya kan kau memanggilku Sunbae?" jawab Yunho. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, bukannya Yunho yang menyuruhnya memanggil hyung semalam? "Tapi boleh juga." tambah Yunho. "Oh, ya. Semalam kau mimpi buruk ya?"

"Hah? Ti… tidak tuh."

"Padahal semalam kau menggeliat gelisah sekali, sampai mengigau begitu."

"Tapi… bukannya aku sulit tidur?"

"Apanya? Kau itu tidur cepat sekali" Yunho cemberut. "Waktu aku menjelaskan padamu bagaimana aku bisa memotretmu dan jadi juara, kau sudah bersandar padaku. Waktu kupanggil, kau sudah tidur pulas."

BLAAAAAARRRR

– serasa ada petir yang menyambar Changmin kala itu juga. Bukankah Yunho memberinya handjob? Menciumnya mesra? Jadi? Semua itu… hanya mimpi?

"Min… Changmin!"

"HAH!" Changmin berteriak begitu menyadari Yunho yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya sambil melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah Changmin.

"Jangan mengagetkanku begitu! Kau ini kenapa melamun? Masih pagi, bisa-bisa kerasukan roh penunggu bukit, lo!"

"Nggak Takut!" seru Changmin yang langsung berdiri. Berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan berteriak. Mimpi. Mimpi basah. Dengan orang yang tidur disampingnya semalaman.

"Serius banget. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Rutuk Yunho. "Ya sudah. Ayo segera turun bukit." Yunho segera menggulung matras karet alas bermalam mereka dan menggendong tas Changmin tanpa sempat dicegah oleh pemilik tas.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendong tas. Itu kan tasku."

"Nggak apa-apa. Habis mukamu merah begitu. Aku takut kalau kau demam."

"Tapi itu punyaku!"

"Saling bantu itu kan tidak ada salahnya. Bukannya aku meremehkanmu, kok. Kita teman, kan?" Senyum Yunho yang seperti matahari di pagi hari itu membuatnya mati kutu.

"Ah… ya…" Maunya Changmin sih lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Nanti begitu sampai di rumah pamannya Heejong, sudah ada sup hangat." Kata Yunho tersenyum, membuat bibir Changmin ikut melengkung.

Untuk sementara, tak apa, lah. Walau belum bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada Yunho setidaknya hubungan mereka tak sekaku biasanya.

.

.

.

Ahhhhh… FF apaan ini…

Akhirnya posting juga, ngeliat kalo ff bahasa spanyol udah mulai mengisi ffnet, jadi rasanya agak miris. :'(

Tapi mau bagaimana? Saya jarang ke warnet dan posting cuma bisa lewat warnet atau pakai kartu XL. Padahal saya pakai kartu laen…. Jadilah males nulis gara2 susah posting. Untuk **When the camera off **diusahakan bulan ini update.

Cerita ini mungkin bias jadi twoshoot ato seterusnya tergantung mood, ide dan (mungkin) request.

Buat **Bearnya jung.** Cemungudh dimanapun kamu ditugaskan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Melqbunny** presents

**School club**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T - M

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : NC gagal

.

.

"**School's Festival Disaster"**

.

.

Nafasnya memburu dan semakin cepat saja. Sepasang tangan itu tak berhenti menyentuh bagian privatnya. Memanja, mengocok dan terus dan terus tanpa henti. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu dan bibir mereka bertemu. Menghisap, menjilat, menggigit dan terus hingga...

Kedua mata Changmin terbuka tiba-tiba. Nafasnya memburu. Dia ada di kamar, sendirian dalam gelap. Satu tangannya menyelinap ke dalam celana. Lengket. "Sial!" rutuknya.

Mimpi basah. Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya minggu ini, dan total sejak kejadian di bukit itu, ini sudah yang ke tujuh kali. Selalu dengan cara yang sama dan orang yang sama pula. Yunho-hyung, dengan cara yang sama persis seperti mimpi basahnya di bukit itu.

Changmin bangkit untuk mengganti celana dalamnya yang lengket. Kantuk sudah menghilang padahal ini masih pukul 3 pagi. Tapi dia tahu dari pengalaman sebelumnya kalau tidur lagi akan jadi hal yang sulit. Bahkan kalaupun bisa tidur, dia akan bangun kesiangan.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah berat, Changmin melangkah melewati koridor. Masih pagi, hebat sekali dia tidak terlambat. Hari ini ada kegiatan klub dan dia bisa bertemu dengan Yunho. Tidak! Serunya dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Yunho. Gara-gara mimpi itu dia jadi merasa mukanya akan memerah begitu bertemu dengan sunbaenya yang satu itu.

"Pagi, Changmin!"

"Pa... YAH!" teriaknya kaget. Bahkan sebelah tangannya sudah mencengkeram dadanya saking kagetnya.

Efek teriakan itu justru membuat lelaki yang menyapa Changmin terkejut juga. Matanya terbelalak. "Ke...kenapa?" tanyanya bingung dan panik.

Changmin berusaha menstabilkan debaran di jantungnya. "Nggak!" Sayang hasilnya tak seperti yang diharapkan. Nada suaranya malah meninggi.

"Mukamu merah." Tunjuk Yunho.

"Nggak!" Changmin sempat melotot sengit pada Yunho sebelum pergi menjauh secepatnya.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung dengan sikap hoobaenya itu. "Memangnya aku salah bicara ya, Hojun-hyung?" tanya Yunho pada orang disampingnya.

Hojun sebenarnya keadaannya tak lebih baik dari Yunho. Jantungnya juga sempat berdetak kencang saking kagetnya. "Mana ku tahu?" jawabnya ketus. "Dia itu hanya anak aneh, Yun! Lupakan saja dia."

"Hei... dia masuk klub fotografi, kami bakal ketemu nanti."

"Itu bukan urusanku..."

.

.

"Kau tidak terlihat sehat."

"Susah tidur." Jawab Changmin singkat meremas kepalanya sendiri yang agak pusing.

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan minum kopi." Nasihat suara itu.

Changmin membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang kemudian dia lipat di meja. "Bukan karena itu, sih." Lagipula dia tidak minum kopi.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Kata Minho tiba-tiba, terlihat seperti menemukan jawaban. "Kau mimpi basah, ya?"

Pletak

Jitakan dengan mulusnya mendarat di kepala Minho. "Argh! Sialan! Aku kan cuma menebak saja!" tangan Minho terangkat untuk memegang kepalanya yang dijitak tadi.

"Oho. Itu berarti tebakanmu benar, Minho." Komentar Kyuhyun.

Pletak

Dan satu jitakan lagi mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun. "Jadi semua ini karena kau kebanyakan lihat film biru?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengelus kepalanya karena sakit.

"Nggak. Aku sudah lama tidak menonton film biru."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sebulan lebih."

"Itu namanya rekor, kan Kyu?" tanya Minho yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Hari ini kalian menyebalkan." Dengus Changmin yang berpaling, tak lagi menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hari ini kau menyebalkan." Balas Minho. "Memangnya mimpinya seperti apa?" nada suaranya langsung berubah menjadi ingin tahu. Minho itu memang agak aneh.

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau gila apa menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Mungkin teman kita yang satu ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang yang ada di mimpinya." Seenaknya saja Kyuhyun mengambil kesimpulan. Changmin memang tidak memberitahunya tentang rasa sukanya pada Yunho-sunbae. Juga tentang insiden di bukit waktu itu. Bukannya tidak bercerita, hanya saja ada bagian yang tidak diceritakan pada Minho dan Kyuhyun. Terutama bagian mimpi basah itu.

"Oh ya, hari ini ada klub basket akan ada pertandingan. Mau lihat?" tanya Minho, mengubah topik yang sensitif itu. Dirinya masuk klub basket

"Malas." Jawab Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

.

.

Tetapi berakhir dengan Changmin menonton pertandingan basket itu dengan Kyuhyun yang tidur di sebelahnya. Harusnya dia yang mengantuk, hanya saja selain pemain basket, di pinggir lapangan ada Yunho-sunbae yang sibuk memotret. Memotret macam-macam, nampaknya fokusnya adalah pemain basketnya. Calon kapten? Siswa kelas 2 yang katanya akan jadi kapten setelah siswa kelas 3 sibuk dengan persiapan ujian. Dengan kata lain orang yang akan menggantikan Heejong-hyung. Siapa namanya? Choi Siwon?

Lama berselang sampai akhirnya Yunho menyadari Changmin duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Hai, Changmin."

Sial. Padahal dia sudah berdoa agar Yunho tidak menyadari keberadaannya. "Hai, Yunho hyung. Kelihatannya sibuk sekali." Meskipun sebenarnya ada bagian dirinya yang melompat kegirangan karena Yunho menyapanya.

"Ah ini? Kepala sekolah memintaku memotret untuk keperluan website sekolah."

Changmin manggut-manggut. "Kukira hyung dan kepala sekolah perang dingin."

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, berpikir kilat. "Oh, maksudnya karena dia tidak mendukung klub fotografi ini di awal pembentukan? Nggak masalah sih, dibandingkan dengan dendam, justru hubungan kami di masalah fotografi ini murni bisnis." Senyumnya ringan.

"Eh? Jadi dibayar?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan harga yang pantas pula." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Dibandingkan dengan sunbae baik hati tapi disiplin masalah klub, yang saat ini Changmin lihat adalah seorang fotografer yang sedang bekerja. "Hyung mencari uang dengan cara begitu?"

"Yup. Betul sekali. Dan beberapa pekerjaan lain yang berhubungan dengan fotografi."

"Tapi hyung tidak pernah mengajak kami dalam pekerjaan hyung."

Yunho hanya tertawa. Kyuhyun sepertinya terbangun gara-gara itu. Beberapa kali dia mengedipkan mata sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau yang sedang tertawa dan mengobrol dengan Changmin itu adalah sumber penderitaan sahabatnya di klub fotografi. "Aku harus kembali bekerja." Katanya sebelum menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Changmin terus saja mengikuti Yunho dengan pandangan matanya.

"Kelihatannya dia tidak memarahimu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. "Sudah baikan?"

Baru menyadari kalau sahabatnya sudah bangun. "Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah apa-apa dia antara kami."

"Yunho-sunbae itu ternyata tidak seseram yang kau ceritakan." Komentar Kyuhyun. "Oh ya... Bagaimana hasil pertandingannya?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Siwon sunbae sepertinya menempel terus pada Yunho sunbae. Padahal mereka berdua beda kelas. Changmin diam-diam memperhatikan saat jam makan siang. Mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Siwon dan Yunho yang melihat-lihat hasil foto kemarin melalui kamera, tertawa dan tersenyum bersama. Bahkan Siwon juga merangkul bahu Yunho, tetapi sepertinya Yunho tidak sadar. Dari mata Changmin, calon kapten tim basket itu sedang mengambil keuntungan dari Yunho atau bisa dibilang pendekatan. Dan gara-gara itulah moodnya jelek. "Jadi setelah mimpi basah, sekarang PMS?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau, Cho!"

"Galaknya... Tuh, benar kan, Minho? Changmin pasti PMS."

Minho tidak menjawab. Rupanya matanya sedang terfokus ke satu arah. Changmin melirik pada sahabatnya yang mahir olah raga itu. "Jatuh cinta?" tanyanya sambil menyikut Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya. Anak kelas sebelah. Taemin. Tapi sepertinya dia tak pernah melirik Minho."

Mendengar itu yang disebut langsung menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. Cemberut berat. "Dia itu kadang terlihat bersama Yunho-sunbae. Menyebalkan sekali."

Kyuhyun gantian menyikut Changmin "Seniormu di klub fotografi itu mungkin memang menyebalkan."

"Bukan berarti mereka pacaran juga, kan?" timpal Changmin, walau kalau boleh jujur seniornya itu entah kenapa dekat dengan banyak orang. Dia jadi tak tahu apakah Yunho punya hubungan dengan salah satu diantaranya.

Minho diam. Lalu tiba-tiba saja matanya bersinar, mendapat ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka."

"Kurang kerjaan." Komentar Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

.

.

.

Alasan dibalik penolakan Kyuhyun dan Minho itu adalah adanya festival sekolah yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Singkat kata mereka sibuk. Kelas Changmin akan membuka cafe dan mereka menarik undian untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pelayan dan bagian promosi.

Changmin cemberut waktu tahu dirinya di bagian promosi. Ini bukan sekedar memberikan pamflet saja, tetapi menawarkan menu dan teriak-teriak di saat festival. Changmin tidak suka. Dan sialnya lagi, dia menarik undian sebagai 'Maskot'. Serius. Ini semacam hukuman undian. Satu orang akan mengenakan kostum boneka rusa sambil membawa pengumuman dan dafter menu. "Siapa yang punya ide sih?"

"Selamat Changmin... Kami akan mendukungmu." Semua memberikan selamat untuk Changmin, walau sebenarnya mereka lega karena terbebas dari ide gila ketua kelas.

"Kyu... gantian ya?"

"Ti... dak... Kau itu tukang makan yang harus jauh-jauh dari makanan. Bisa-bisa semua makanan di cafe kau makan semua."

"Pengkhianat!" seru Changmin.

.

.

Dengan sebuah box berisi kostum rusa dengan hidung merah, Changmin duduk di pinggir lapangan yang sepi. Merutuki nasibnya yang rasanya akhir-akhir ini buruk. Dari jatuh waktu kegiatan klub di gunung, mimpi basah di samping Yunho Sunbae, mimpi basah tentang Yunho sunbae, Yunho sunbae yang dekat dengan Siwon-sunbae dan Taemin.

"Apa ini? Kostum natal, ya? Tapi ini kan bukan Desember." Tanya seseorang yang mengangkat bagian kepala kostum rusa.

Changmin mendongak. "WAA!" kaget sampai terjungkal.

Yunho mundur sedikit. "Kau kenapa, sih Changmin? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering teriak."

"Hyung mengagetkanku."

"Mengagetkan dari mananya? Kau kan sudah bereaksi terhadap suaraku? Memangnya mukaku seram? Ah, nggak mungkin, banyak yang naksir tuh." Ujanya, pede.

"Narsis!" seru Changmin.

Yunho duduk di sebelah Changmin masih membawa kepala boneka rusa. "Sedikit. Habis sampai pagi ini aku masih dapat surat cinta dan hadiah." Yunho iseng memakai kepala boneka tapi segera dilepas.

"Dari siapa?"

"Macam-macam sih, aku tak mungkin mengingatnya satu-satu, dari sekolah ain juga ada, sekolah khusus putri yang masih satu lembaga dengan sekolah khusus putra kita ini, sekolah umum di sebelah Timur sana, lalu dari STM juga ada. Tapi ada juga surat tantangan berkelahi yang kadang terselip. Aku jadi harus memilahnya baik-baik."

Changmin menatap Yunho yang memeluk kepala boneka, terlihat innocent sekali. Hanya saja. "Hyung berkelahi? Bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah loh."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Pernah beberapa kali, tapi sepertinya orang jadi salah persepsi. Aku selalu menolaknya karena sibuk."

"Kesannya kalau tidak sibuk hyung mau berkelahi."

Kali ini Yunho tertawa lepas. "Berkelahi itu tak ada bayarannya! Mana mau aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Belum lagi bisa terluka dan capek."

"Jadi sebenarnya... hyung itu matre."

Yunho tak marah walau kata-kata Changmin bisa dibilang agak menyakitkan. "Aku perlu uang, Changmin. Wajar saja kalau aku jadi kelihatan matre begini. Tapi maksudku kan aku lebih memilih bekerja dibandingkan hal yang tidak berguna."

"Ah... masuk akal sih..."

"Oh ya. Lalu kostum ini untuk apa?"

Changmin tak tahu harus menjawab apa, apalagi saat Yunho memakainya seperti topi. "Sepertinya hyung tertarik dengan itu."

Mata Yunho seolah bersinar kegirangan. "Mirip dengan sesuatu sih. Aku suka rusa."

"Oh ya?" menarik sekali mengetahui sesuatu yang disukai hyung yang ditaksirnya.

"Iya. Ingin mencoba makan dagingnya sekali-sekali." Changmin langsung shock. Rasanya ingin menangis. "Oh ya, apa yang dilakukan kelasmu untuk festival?"

"Cafe... kalau kelas hyung?"

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rumah hantu. Entahlah. Aku tidak ikutan sih."

"Kok bisa?"

"Atas permintaan khusus dari wali kelas dan kepala sekolah agar aku terbebas dari segala tugas kelas dan fokus untuk dokumentasi saja."

Changmin menatap Yunho tak percaya. Rasanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Yunho lebih beruntung ya? "Berarti hanya sibuk saat acara saja?"

"Nggak sih. Sebenarnya aku bahkan mengambil gambar terus, termasuk persiapan dan beres-beres. Jadi bagian dokumentasi itu benar-benar dari awal sampai akhir."

"Apa aku bisa membantu hyung saja?"

"Apa? Ah, tak perlu. Ini bukan hal yang mudah sih."

Ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekati tempat mereka. "Yunho-sunbae. Maaf, aku mengganggu?"

"Taemin... tidak sama sekali. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan sebenarnya." Taemin mengeluarkan bukunya, membukanya tapi menutupinya dari pandangan Changmin."

"Yang ini?" Yunho berpikir, tangannya bergerak membentuk pola aneh diudara, sepertinya membayangkan sesuatu.

"Hey Changmin!" Minho tahu-tahu muncul di samping Changmin dan merangkulnya, tetapi pandangannya jatuh pada Taemin. Changmin merasa bulu kudukna berdiri karena tatapan tajam Minho, tetapi sepertinya Yunho dan Taemin tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

Yunho mengangguk mantap sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Taemin, mengembalikan bukunya. "Aku bisa mengajarimu tapi sepertinya tidak bisa disini."

"Tentu!" katanya senang.

Yunho meletakkan kepala boneka rusa itu di kardusnya. "Sampai ketemu Changmin. Ah... kau Minho, kan? Sampai ketemu."

Minho mengerjabkan matanya antara kesal dan senang. Senang karena sunbaenya mengenalnya tetapi kesal karena Taemin tak meiriknya sama sekali dan bahkan pergi dengan Yunho dan terlihat bersinar. Changmin menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan dada sesak. "Hey Chwang... Jangan bilang padaku kalau mereka pacaran."

Changmin sih iinginnya Yunho tidak berpacaran dengan Taemin. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, Taemin itu imut, putih dan manis. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang lidahnya kadang sulit dikontrol, kulitnya gelap, canggung, tidak pintar olah raga. Rasanya kalah di segala hal. "Kurasa tidak pacaran." Jawab Changmin, dan Minho sudah merasa cukup senang dengan jawaban itu. "Hanya saja bisa saja Taemin itu naksir dengan Yunho-hyung dan sedang melakukan pendekatan."

Minho langsung memiting Changmin. "Kau menghancurkan harapanku!" katanya gusar.

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian. Di hari festival

"Ayo Changmin. Kau harus terlihat bersemangat! Mana ada maskot yang membungkuk dan menyeret papan begitu?" tanya ketua kelas. Dibelakangnya, Minho dan Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai berguling-guling di lantai.

"Kalian berdua menjijikkan!" umpatnya. "Ketua! Harusnya ini gantian! Kalu tak tahu betapa panasnya ini."

"Sayangnya ini sudah ditentukan. Selamat berjuang, Changmin! Aku percaya padamu." Dengan sok bijaknya, ketua kelas mengepalkan tangannya memberikan semangat.

Changmin mengumpat tanpa malu waktu ketua kelas beserta Minho mendorongnya keluar dari kelas. Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang sambil memegangin perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sesuai dugaan, semua orang yang walaupun sibuk masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah orang yang saat ini memakai kostum boneka. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

Banyak yang memfotonya, membuat Changmin tak mau melepaskan kepala boneka ini atau dia akan mendapat malu. Tahu-tahu terdengar suara jepretan kamera yang intens. Di depan sana ternyata Yunho sedang mengambil gambar keluar jendela. Changmin langsung berbalik, tetapi Minho, ketua kelas dan bahkan Kyuhyun ikut mencegahnya kabur.

Terjadilah dorong-dorongan antara 3 siswa SMA dengan 1 ekor rusa. "Tidak mau... aku tak mau lewat sana TwT." Katanya memelas. Apapun asal tidak perlu berpapasan dengan Yunho hyung. Dia tak mau terlihat konyol dan menyedihkan.

"Hei... kau mau kemana?"

'keributan' yang ditimbulkan oleh Changmin dan teman-temannya justru menarik perhatian Yunho. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung mengabadikan moment yang menurutnya menarik dan sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Changmin yang menyadari Yunho mendekat saat mengambil gambar langsung tancap gas dan melarikan diri melewati Yunho. Diikuti Ketua kelas, Minho dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa barusan?" tanya Hojun yang muncul dari toilet. Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahu, tetapi tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Changmin tidak suka. Dibandingkan dengan anak-anak sekelasnya, badannya ini lemah. Olah raga lumayan, tidak terlalu buruk, tetapi beda soal dengan panas. Di luar ruangan, di bawah matahari yang entah kenapa bersinar riang, di dalam kostum boneka salah musim, Changmin harus berjuang. Bertahan sekuat tenaga.

Festival seperti ini, bukan hanya setiap kelas menampilkan sesuatu, tetapi klub juga membuat stand. Dan yang lebih tidak menyenangkan, masyarakat bisa masuk dan menikmati festival ini. Yang berarti makin banyak orang dan sedikit oksigen.

Changmin berjalan-jalan menawarkan cafe dan membawa papan menu. Dirinya sempat menengok ke salah satu tempat yang berisi banyak foto. Sudah pasti itu klub fotografi, tetapi rasanya dia tidak diajak untuk membuat semua itu. Apa Yunho hyung tidak peduli padanya?

Dengan langkah gontai dan tak mau melihat detil dari ruangan itu, Changmin kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sempat ada beberapa kali ada yang meminta untuk berfoto bersama. Wajahnya memang tidak terlihat, tetapi aslinya dia sudah cemberut berat. Ingin sekali rasanya mencekik ketua kelas sampai nafasnya habis.

"Yunho-sunbae!"

Changmin bereaksi pada panggilan itu. Berarti Yunho hyung ada di sekitar situ. Ingin sekali kabur, tetapi dia juga penasaran siapa yang memanggil begitu. Perlahan menoleh dan menemukan Taemin yang mendekati Yunho yang sedang membawa kamera DSLR.

Mereka terlihat senang dan tertawa kecil, tetapi sayang Changmin tak bisa mendengar apa pun. Kalau mendekat juga akan ketahuan, pasalnya kostum boneka ini membuat tubuhnya lebih berisai dan kepalanya jadi 4 kali lebih besar.

Seseorang menepuknya saat berusaha mendekat.

Changmin melihat ke arah samping. Dan di hadapannya adalah ketua kelas itu sendiri. Tanpa kata, Changmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Jangan sok imut, Shim!" katanya tajam. "Ini saatnya bekerja. Bukan saatnya main jadi ubur-ubur!"

"Apa?!" Suaranya keras tetapi teredam oleh kostumnya "Kau pikir apa yang sedang ku lakukan sekarang?" akibat suara yang teredam, Ketua kelas tak merasa taku sama sekali.

"Pokoknya ayo ke sebelah sana!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Changmin untuk menjauh dari situ, sepat diihatnya darii ekor matanya, Taemin memberikan minuman pada Yunho yang langsung diminum. Membuatnya iri karena tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Yunho.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia memakai kostum rusa itu. Panas, berkeringat dan haus sekali. Tetapi dia tak bisa membuka kostumnya disini, bahkan hanya kepala saja tak bisa. Dirinya akan mendapat malu sendiri kalau ketahuan dialah yang memakai kostum sial ini.

Tetapi rasanya tak mungkin menahan lebih lama. Dengan mengendap-endap, Changmin berusaha meninggalkan tempat itu, sayangnya ketua kelas, Minho atau Kyuhyun akan menyeretnya kembali. Membuatnya tak punya kesempatan untuk membuka kostum.

Hingga akhirnya Changmin menyerah dan hanya bisa berdoa semoga waktu cepat berlalu, tetapi di suatu saat, kepalanya berdenyut kuat sekali hingga pandangannya berkunang-kunang sebelum menggelap.

Changmin jatuh.

.

.

Sejuk...

Changmin merasa sejuk. Atau setidaknya jauh lebih dingin dari tadi. Tetapi badannya rasanya masih lemas. Tidak masalah kalau dia tetap berbaring, bukan?

Tetapi... kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh?

Bagian pinggang ke bawah terasa lebih sejuk. Apa dia tak pakai celana? Seingatnya dia pakai celana panjang kok. Juga boxer bergambar batman. Tapi kenapa terasa sejuk?

Changmin membuka matanya, walau rasanya sangat sulit untuk fokus. Dia melihat putih, dan lampu. Langit-langit. Tetapi dimana? "Ahhhhh..." tu... tunggu dulu... kenapa mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa?

Matanya berat, dan seolah kepalanya tak ada ditempatnya. Bisa bergerak tetapi serasa tak bergerak. Dan untuk bisa fokus itu mustahil. Bahkan dirinya tak tahu kenapa mulutnya tak bisa dikontrol. Seenaknya saja mengeluarkan desahan seperti sedang disentuh di area privat saja.

Area privat?

Changmin berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kearah selangkangannya. Betapa terkejutnya saat menemukan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dan agak menekuk. Dan ada sesuatu yang berwarna hitam seperti kain yang bergerak-gerak disana. Bukan! Itu kepala seseorang menempel di selangkangannya. "Ahhhh..." tanpa sadar desahannya makin kuat.

Orang itu. Dia mendengar desahan barusan. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke arah Changmin. I... itu... Yunho hyung.

Yunho yang mulutnya menjepit ujung kemaluan Changmin dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu. Seluruh batang kemaluan Changmin terlihat terlapisi oleh cairan –air liur Yunho. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Yunho mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sunbaenya itu tersenyum, tidak terlihat karena mulutnya mengapit kemaluan Changmin, tetapi matanya berkata demikian.

Changmin tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, tetapi sedetik setelahnya Yunho menghisap kemaluan Changmin kuat. Membuat Changmin memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat menahan sensasi yang ada. Ini tidak benar! Kenapa dia menikmatinya? Harusnya dia panik karena mendapat pelecehan dari Yunho.

Tetapi jika dia menikmatinya, apakah itu termasuk pelecehan? Kenapa rasanya lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan handjob waktu itu? Bukan! Itu hanya mimpi! Tidak lebih.

Lalu apa ini? Apa yang dia lihat sekarang? Pipi Yunho yang menggembung karena area privat Changmin yang memenuhinya.

Bagaimana dengan sensasi menyenangkan dan luar biasa ini? Apakah ini juga mimpi? Kalau benar, Changmin tak ingin bangun. Biar saja berada di alam mimpi selamanya asal bisa mendapat seluruh perhatian Yunho. Asalkan dalam mimpi ini Yunho menyukainya, Changmin rasa tak jadi soal jika dirinya tak bangun selamanya.

Changmin bukannya sudah gila. Dia hanya terlalu menyukai Sunbaenya itu.

Yunho memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya batang kemaluan Changmin dari mulut. Berulang ulang dilakukannya gerakan itu. Satu tangan memijat pangkal Changmin dan tangan yang lain berdiam di salah satu paha Changmin.

Changmin akhirnya bisa merasakan betapa kemaluannya sudah basah. Air liur Yunho yang sudah bercampur dengan precum sudah menetes ke bola kembar Changmin, bahkan sampai menyentuh lubang analnya. Terasa geli, dan agak gatal. Changmin ingin Yunho menyentuh area itu. Menyentuh analnya yang terasa berkedut. Dan mungkin memasukkan sesuatu kedalam sana (?)

Changmin tak bisa berpikir, tak bisa memfokuskan otaknya. Pemandangan Yunho yang melahap batang kemaluannya terlihat begitu menakjubkan hingga rasanya ingin mengabadikan dalam bentuk foto agar dia bisa menatapnya terus. Sial! Kenapa dia tak bawa kamera?

Changmin berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang kepala Yunho, tetapi hal itu tak bisa dilakukan. Tangannya tak bisa digerakkan.

Seluruh indera perasanya serasa mati, semua hal hanya fokus pada area privatnya. Area privat yang kini basah dan hangat dalam mulut Yunho. Ujungnya berkali-kali menabrak kerongkongan Yunho. Sial! Dia tak tahan. "AAAAHHHH!" dengan satu erangan, Changmin menembakkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Yunho.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sampai Changmin turun dari orgasmenya, dilihatnya Yunho yang akhirnya melepaskan area privat dari mulutnya. Sunbae kesayangannya itu merangkak ke atas tubuh Changmin perlahan. Ada sedikit sisa sperma yang bercampur air liur di sudut bibirnya. Bukankah ini berarti Yunho menelan semua spermanya? Apakah tidak menjijikkan untuk Yunho?-pikir Changmin.

Tetapi pemandangan yang begitu sensual ini membuatnya tak ingin mengingat apapun lagi. Cukup Yunho saja. Cukup kenyataan kalau Yunho baru saja memberinya blowjob dan sekarang wajah mereka sejajar. Sunbaenya terlihat begitu tampan.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda memejamkan mata dan agak memajukan bibirnya. Tetapi ciuman itu tak pernah datang. Hanya perasaan sesak dan kegelapan yang semakin pekat.

.

.

.

"Uuuuhhhh..." Changmin mengangkat tangannya ke kepala. Kenapa dia bisa menggerakkan tangan? Bukankah tadi tangannya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan? Ini di ruang kesehatan, ya?

"Sudah bangun?"

Lemas, tetapi diusahakannya melihat ke sumber suara. "Yunho hyung?" Sunbaenya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Akhirnya bangun juga. Kau pingsan lalu sepertinya tertidur begitu saja." Yunho menyodorkan gelas berisi air minum. "Sepertinya kau dehidrasi."

Dengan bantuan Yunho, Changmin berhasil duduk dan menegak habis isi gelas. Tak terasa tadi kalau dia begitu haus. "Apa... hyung menungguiku terus dari tadi?" suaranya masih sedikit serak.

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku baru saja datang. Perawat sekolah sedang tak ada tapi tugasku banyak. Setelah memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan bisa ditinggal, aku langsung meninggalkanmu. Maaf ya." Dia tersenyum tulus meminta maaf.

Changmin bodoh bisa lupa kalau hyungnya ini sangat sibuk hari ini. "Jadi..." bayangan Yunho yang memberinya blowjob melintas dimatanya. "Tunggu... Hyung... bisa berbalik sebentar?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho polos.

"To... tolong lakukan saja..." pinta Changmin dengan menunduk dan telinga yang memerah. Yunho membalikkan badan.

Kesempatan itu langsung digunakan oleh Changmin untuk mengecek sesuatu. Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dibukanya pula celana dan boxer batman-nya. Dan hasilnya... "Sial..." rutuk Changmin.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah? Ti... tidak. Tunggu sebentar, ya hyung!" Changmin buru-buru menyambar tissue di meja dan membersihkan sperma yang lengket dan banyak di area selangkangannya. Lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah di bawah meja. Rasanya malu sekali. Lagi-lagi mimpi basah! Meski kali ini Yunho tak ada di sampingnya saat itu terjadi, tetapi Yunho lah orang yang ada di mimpinya. Bagaimana dia bisa melihat Yunho tanpa teringat pada kedua mimpi basahnya? Handjob lalu blowjob?

Peningkatan?

Aish, bodoh! Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir kalau itu adalah sebuah peningkatan. Memang meningkat tetapi apa gunanya kalau itu tak benar-benar terjadi? Cintanya tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan tetapi dia jadi tak bisa melihat Yunho dengan benar lagi.

"Sudah?"

Changmin buru-buru memperbaiki celananya. "Su... sudah..."

Yunho berbalik dan menatap Changmin. "Kalau sudah... kau masih mau disini? Atau mau ikut aku?"

"Kemana hyung?"

"Ke auditorium. Ada pertunjukan dari klub teater. Lalu setelahnya ada pertunjukan dance dan band di panggung luar. Kau tidak tahu?"

Terlalu sibuk memikirkan penderitaannya sebagai Maskot "Aku lupa."

"Yah... Ya sudah. Kalau kau merasa sudah cukup sehat, kau bisa ikut aku. Jangan khawatir aku akan menjagamu." Yunho tersenyum ramah.

Muka Changmin memerah, menunduk malu. Yunho itu sebenarnya memang orang yang ramah. Wajar saja kalau punya banyak teman. "O... Oh ya... Ko... kostum badutnya dimana?"

"Kostum rusa itu? Dipakai ketua kelasmu."

0_0 ? "Eh?" hanya itu reaksi Changmin. Bagaimana mungkin ketua kelasnya yang otoriter dan agak licik itu mau mengenakan kostum itu.

Melihat ekspresi bingung di depannya, Yunho mengerti apa yang menyebabkannya. "Aku yang menyuruhnya memakainya. Ketua osis, kapten tim basket, ketua klub teater, ketua klub taekwondo, kapten tim baseball, mereka mengancam akan menghajar ketua kelasmu kalau tak mau menggantikan tugasmu."

Dibilang begitu, pastilah ini semua karena pengaruh dan koneksi Yunho. Pasti dialah yang meminta para ketua klub itu untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada ketua kelas. "Bagaimana kalau nanti dia kabur?"

Yunho tertawa geli. "Dia hanya pakai boxer di dalam kostum boneka. Kami menahan bajunya. Dia tak bisa pulang." Mendengarnya Changmin jadi tersenyum dan tertawa. Tahu-tahu Yunho melemparkan bungkusan roti pada Changmin. "Makanlah. Untuk pengganjal perut. Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti selesai acara."

Changmin mengangguk. Tak apalah. Bukankah ini berarti dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Yunho. Selain itu bia pulang berama dan ditraktir juga.

"Oh ya Changmin... kau mau lolipop?" tanya Yunho yang sudah mengeluarkan permen stick itu dari bungkusnya. Changmin menggeleng kuat-kuat. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya krena tingkah Changmin yang menurutnya berlebihan, sebelum memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Changmin menutup matanya. Bayangan Yunho dalam mimpinya barusan sudah kembali.

.

.

.

This fic is dedicated to HMS indonesia. Although I'm not join the fb community.

.

Harusnya aku update yang When the camera off. Tapi kenapa jadi yang ini ya? Habisnya idenya untuk wco masih kurang aja. Sebel ane.

Dari chapter ini aku ngerasa kalau salah judul deh. Mungkin judulnya harusnya "Wet Dream Series" –skip lupakan. Jadi... aku nggak tahu apa masih bisa lanjut untuk school club. mungkin masih, mungkin enggak. Tergantung ide, tergantung request...

Terus... aku bukannya males-malesan nulis ff, emang aslinya bukan penulis. Tapi mana ku tahu ada yang nunggu-nunggu ff buatanku ato nggak. Reviewnya juga gak banyak kok.

Lagian sekarang kalau luang aku pilih istirahat ato menggambar aja. Kalau mau lihat hasil gambarku (yang minat) bisa liat di twitter.

Dan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review yaaa... maaf nggak bisa sebut satu-satu...

.

Please remember this...

I don't carry your sins... it's fully your choice...

Gitu ajah.


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin menatap kedua sahabatnya tajam. Minho dan Kyuhyun memojokkannya di belakang sekolah bahkan sebelum dirinya bisa menapakkan kaki ke gedung sekolah mereka. Minho menahan tubuh Changmin dengan satu tangan saja. Sialan! Bocah ini selalu punya kekuatan melebihinya.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Changmin. "Kau naksir Yunho-Sunbae?"

Changmin menutup matanya, bayangan 'kencan' kemarin masih sangat jelas.

Flashback.

Berada begitu dekat dengan Yunho dalam waktu yang lama memang menyenangkan, walau tidak sepenuhnya diperhatikan karena sunbaenya itu sedang bekerja, mengambil gambar selama acara musik dan drama berlangsung.

Tapi dia tidak bisa protes karena sesekali Yunho akan menanyai kondisinya atau menanyakan apa dia lelah. Sangat perhatian dan Changmin suka juga. Acara selesai sampai malam dan bahkan Yunho masih bekerja sampai acara bersih-bersih.

Yunho mengajaknya ke sebuah kedai mie. Tapi tanpa bertanya pada Changmin, langsung memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Untuk Yunho adalah mie seafood, sedangkan untuk Changmin... "Porsinya besar sekali?" Matanya berkilat kagum, dan aromanya membuatnya lapar saat itu juga. "Tapi punya hyung tidak sebanyak ini..."

"Tak apa, makan saja." Harusnya hyungnya ini lelah kan? Tetapi masih bisa tersenyum ceria, membuat bibir Changmin otomatis melengkung juga.

"Apa tidak mahal?" Changmin berbisik.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah... makan saja... aku sudah janji mentraktirmu kan?"

Tanpa ragu, Changmin mulai mengambil sumpit dan mengaduk isi mangkoknya sedikit. Menyumpit dan memasukkan mie ke dalam mulut. "Mmmm..."

"Enak?"

Satu jempol terangkat dan Yunho cukup senang dengan itu. Bahkan ketika makanan dalam mangkuk Yunho sudah habis, dia menumpukan kepala di tangannya, melihat Changmin melahap isi mangkuk yang ukurannya nyaris 3 kali lipat ukuran normal.

Changmin menyadari tatapan Yunho ketika makanannya hanya tersisa kuah, sedikit daun bawang dan setengah telur rebus saja. "Hyung lihat apa?"

"Makanan yang kau makan jadi terlihat lebih enak."

Mengalihkan pandangannya dengan berusaha menghabiskan kuahnya. Ketika daun bawang dan telur habis serta kuah tersisa sedikit, Yunho mengangkat tangan. "Paman! Temanku berhasil menghabiskan mie-nya. Kau kalah!"

O_o? "Apa?"

Pemiik kedai mendekat dan mengecek mangkuk Changmin. Lalu mendesah. "Baru kali ini." Katanya agak kecewa. "Dessertnya mau apa?"

"Kau mau apa? Es krim vanilla? Patbingsu"

"Patbingsu."

Paman pemilik kedai menjauh sambil bergumam. "Ternyata perut karet."

"Apa sih hyung?"

Yunho tersenyum riang. "Tantangan kedai ini. Kalau bisa menghabiskan mie ukuran super besar dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, maka hanya bayar seharga mie biasa. Plus dapat dessert gratis."

"Kalau aku gagal?"

"Bayar 10x lipat harga mie seafood biasa." Jawab Yunho cuek.

**.**

**.**

**Melqbunny** presents

**School club**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T - M

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : NC gagal

.

.

"**Kyuhyun's Overly Creative Ideas"**

.

.

.

Changmin membuang muka. "Cih! Naksir orang seperti itu? Mustahil."

Minho dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. "Kemarin kau mengikutinya selama pertunjukan drama, kan? Kau juga pulang bersamanya dan kami berdua terang-terang ditinggalkan." Protes Kyuhyun.

Pelajar yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya berusaha memperlihatkan wajah tenang. "Aku tak melihat kalian berdua." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik menatap Yunho-sunbae dibanding mencari kami." Kali ini Minho yang protes.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Changmin bernada sebal. "Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Yunho-sunbae, oke! Hanya karena dia menganggapku sebagai tanggung jawabnya sebagai anggota klub fotografi. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

Hening. Sampai Kyuhyun buka mulut. "Lepaskan dia, Minho."

"Huh! Apa-apaan kalian ini?" protes Changmin sambil merapikan seragamnya yang kusut di bagian depan karena dicengkeram oleh Minho.

"Hanya penasaran saja." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Tingkahmu mencurigakan, tahu!" tambah Minho. "Lagi pula sunbae player macam dia... apa bagusnya?"

Changmin langsung memberinya tatapan sinis. "Tahu dari mana kalau dia player? Pernah lihat dia menggandeng pacarnya?"

"Justru! Karena dia tak punya pacar tapi dekat dengan banyak orang."

Changmin menunjukkan ekspresi jijik "Kau memalukan Minho. Hanya karena kau suka pada Taemin, bukan berarti menuduh begitu."

Gantian Kyuhyun yang berkomentar. "Tapi kau membelanya, Chwang."

Suara bel masuk berbunyi. Untung mereka sudah ada di dalam kompleks sekolah. Bisa gawat kalau pintu gerbang sudah tertutup. Tak ada jalan masuk.

"Hup" Bruk.

Changmin, Minho dan Kyuhyun melihat ke arah sumber suara. Ada seseorang yang melompati pagar tinggi di belakang sekolah. "Ah? Selamat pagi kalian bertiga?" kata orang itu dengan santai. Senyum terkembang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda terluka setelah loncat dari tembok tinggi di belakang sekolah. Seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

Dan ketiga sahabat itu hanya bisa menjawab. "Selamat pagi, Sunbae." Secara bersamaan dan tetap keheranan karena Sunbae mereka Jung Yunho lah yang baru saja lompat barusan.

"Kalian tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Yunho sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Ketiga sahabat itu berpandangan, "Gawat! Guru Kang." Dan mereka pun berlari sekuat tenaga karena guru killer lah yang mengajar jam pertama.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik Minho dan Changmin ke taman saat jam istirahat. "Tunggu! Buat apa kita melakukan hal itu, profesor Kyu?" tanya Minho setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan keinginannya pada mereka berdua. Membuntuti seseorang.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kita akan mengungkap kelemahan dari 'Si Tuan Sempurna Jung Yunho'. Dan bisa saja kita mengambil keuntungan dari situ. Mengancamnya dan memerasnya. HAHAHAHA" diakhiri dengan tertawa jahat khas tokoh jahat di film tokusatsu.

Changmin merasa tak nyaman. Walau bagaimanapun dia tak mau kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan orang yang disukainya itu. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau masuk klub, Kyu. Waktu luang membuatmu berpikir kelewat kreatif. Tapi memeras juga bukan hal yang baik."

"Kalian tidak asyik! Mentang-mentang kalian ikut klub, lalu kalian akan meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kalian harus menemaniku." Bibirnya cemberut.

Minho memutar matanya jengah. "Tapi bukan begini juga, kan?"

Kyuhyun beralih pada sahabatnya yang ikut klub basket. "Pikirkan! Minho! Kalau kita bisa menemukan kelemahannya, kau bisa meminta Yunho-Sunbae untuk menjauh dari Taemin." Minho menutup mulutnya rapat, memikirkan hal itu.

"Dan kau, Chwang! Dia tak akan menindasmu lagi." Kyuhyun menunjuknya.

"Dia tak pernah menindasku." Sanggah Changmin.

"Atau kau bisa membuatnya mentraktirmu."

Menghela nafas kasar, sebelum membenamkan kepala di antara lutut. Kalau pun ada satu hal yang Changmin inginkan, itu adalah berpacaran dengan Yunho. Bukannya memerasnya. Lagi pula dia sudah ditraktir kok.

Changmin berdiri. "Terserahlah!" dan dia pun meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hei! Mau kemana?"

"Toilet!"

.

.

.

Benar-benar dilema. Di satu sisi dia tak ingin di cap 'pengkhianat' oleh kedua sahabatnya. Tetapi di sisi lain dia terlalu menyayangi Yunho. "Haaaahhh..."

Suara lirih, angin berhembus pelan di lehernya. "Chaaaaanggg... miiiiiinnnn"

"WUAAA" Changmin terjungkal dari kursinya di dalam ruangan klub fotografi. Untung ada yang menahannya dari belakang. "Yu... Yunho hyung."

"Kau ini gampang terkejut ya? Melamun lagi?" tanya Yunho sambil meluruskan kursi Changmin. Padahal hanya iseng sedikit.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, hyung!"

Yunho duduk di depan Changmin sebelum menyalakan laptop. "Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Yunho.

"Se... sedikit."

"Kalau aku bisa bantu, katakan saja. Kecuali urusan finansial, sih." Terang Yunho. "Kan aku hyungmu, jadi katakan saja."

Sebenarnya Changmin senang karena Yunho jadi begitu perhatian padanya, tetapi masalah ini tak bisa dikatakan pada Yunho. Jadi dia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Yakin? Ya sudahlah. Oh ya.. kau mau permen? Tadi aku diberi banyak." Yunho mengeluarkan kantung plastik bening berisi permen loli. Meletakkannya di meja sebelum mengambil satu dan mulai menghisapnya sendiri.

Changmin menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Baru kemarin di ruang kesehatan dirinya mimpi basah dimana Yunho memberinya blowjob. Menghisap kemaluannya dan bahkan menelan spermanya. Changmin masih ingat bagaimana bibir bentuk hati itu menahan ujung kemaluannya. Begitu sensual... begitu... "Sore, Sunbae!" seru Asahi senang. Masuk ke dalam ruangan klub bersama kedua temannya.

"Ah, sore."

"Ada Changmin juga. Kau sakit? Mukamu merah." Asahi menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Changmin.

"Hah? Ti... tidak." Changmin mengutuk ketiga temannya ini dalam hati. Padahal baru memikirkan tentang mimpinya kemarin. Mimpi yang sama juga berulang di malam harinya. Dan sialnya saat ini... juniornya bangun. Dia tak punya pilihan selain duduk dengan setenang mungkin menahan sakit.

"Sunbae sedang apa?" Asahi ingin tahu. Murid pindahan dari Jepang itu melihat ke layar laptop yang dibawa Yunho. Tubuhnya condong di samping Yunho. Terlihat sangat dekat dan membuat Changmin ingin menggantikan posisi Asahi sekarang. Pasti dengan begitu dia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Yunho, mungkin juga mencuri ciuman di pipinya...

"Changmin!"

"Hah?"

"Kau sedang tidak sehat? Kau melamun?"

"Ah? Tidak... aku baik-baik saja."

"Ini sedang memilah-milah foto dari festival kemarin." Yunho menjelaskan pada Asahi

"Wuah? Banyak sekali..." Selain Changmin, semua sedang mengerumuni Yunho untuk melihat digital foto. "Bagus-bagus..."

"Ah! Itu aku!" Joowon memekik senang. "Sunbae bisa mengambil gambar dengan bagus, ya. Aku iri."

Yunho tersenyum, "Kalau latihan pasti bisa, kok. Aku memang sengaja mengambil gambar kalian semua untuk dipasang di website. Jadi bisa dibilang hampir semua anak ada fotonya."

"Buat apa?" Tanya Changmin tak mengerti. "Kupikir itu hanya sekedar foto kegiatan."

"Tapi kalau ada foto kalian yang bagus, kalian ingin mendapatkannya juga kan?" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Changmin itu. Dan karena keempat anak kelas satu itu mengangguk tapi tak terlalu mengerti, Yunho melanjutkan. "Foto-foto ini akan dipasang di website dengan ukuran kecil, lalu kalau berminat, kalian atau orang tua siswa akan membelinya dan kami akan memberikan dalam bentuk digital, atau foto cetak dengan ukuran yang diinginkan.

Selain Yunho, mulut siswa lain terbuka lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru mereka dengar. "Di... dijual sunbae? Untuk apa?"

Tentu saja ini namanya bisnis, dan malah Yunho yang tak mengerti apa masalahnya. "Agar dapat keuntungan. Kepala sekolah juga sudah setuju."

"EHH? Tapi.. memangnya ada orang tua siswa yang mau membelinya?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Sudah kami lakukan sensus."

Ketiga anak kelas satu akhirnya duduk di samping Changmin maupun Yunho. "Lalu, sunbae... aku jadi khawatir. Bagaimana dengan foto-foto memalukan? Apa ada?"

Yunho tersenyum geli. Membuat yang lain langsung protes. "AH? Ada ya, Sunbae? Hapus! Hapus!"

Changmin jadi ketakutan terutama karena Yunho malah tertawa lepas sampai terlihat butiran air mata di sudut matanya. "Aku tidak akan memasang foto-foto memalukan. Tenang saja." Jawab Yunho setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. "Tapi... akan ku simpan sendiri."

"Yah! Sunbae! Jangan bilang kalau itu aku!" Joowon protes dan diikuti kedua temannya.

"Kalian sih tenang saja." Jawab Yunho. "Oh ya... boleh aku tanya. Apa ada obyek tertentu yang ingin kalian potret? Pemandangan? Gedung? Orang? Ini untuk minggu depan. Katakan saja. Suara terbanyak akan coba kufasilitasi."

Mereka berpikir, memutar otak. Sesuatu yang ingin mereka potret... sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka ambil gambarnya sebelumnya?

Changmin ingin memotret Yunho... dalam keadaan telanjang pasti jauh lebih oke. Ekspresi muka sensual memanggilnya untuk mendekat dan...

"Model telanjang." Asahi langsung mengungkapkan. Changmin langsung tersedak dan kedua siswa lain mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Yunho hanya mengedipkan mata polos. Lalu menghisap kembali lolipopnya. "Mmmm... akan kupikirkan."

"Eh? Sun... sunbae... ka... kami hanya bercanda saja kok."

"Benar. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Tapi katanya apa saja." Protes Asahi polos. Joowon memukul kepalanya sebelum membekap mulutnya. "Pokoknya jangan dipikirkan Sunbae. Hahaha."

"Yah. Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku ada janji dengan kepala sekolah. Aku pergi duluan." Yunho merapikan barang-barangnya sebelum beranjak keluar.

.

.

.

Model telanjang –Changmin tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata ini. Dia benar-benar ingin melihat Yunho dalam keadaan telanjang. Bagaimana kalau sampai batas waktu Yunho tidak bisa menemukan model? Dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan jadi modelnya kan? Ah... Ingin bisa menyentuh setiap inchi kulitnya, mencium bibir itu, me... "Ah..."

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Changmin."

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan Minho."

"Mimpi basah lagi? Dengan orang yang sama?"

Changmin membenamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja kelas. Lalu mengangguk. Bayangan Yunho memenuhi pikirannya.

"Mungkin kau memang naksir dengan orang itu."

Bukan mungkin, tetapi memang iya. Dia naksir Yunho Sunbae dan ingin sekali melakukan ini dan itu dengan hyung yang satu itu.

"Ternyata kegiatan klub juga tak mampu menghindarkan piiranmu dari berpikir kreatif, kan Chwang?" Sindir Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangkat satu tangannya dan memberi jari tengah pada Kyuhyun. "Ouch. Hatiku rasanya sakit." Kyuhyun pura-pura. "Dari pada membiarkan otakmu berpikir kreatif, bagaimana kalau kau ikuti rencanaku saja."

Changmin langsung menantang sahabatnya. "Apa untungnya?"

"Pengalaman? Dan aku tak perlu menuduhmu punya hubungan special dengan Sunbae tukang foto itu." Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya walau Changmin tak melihat karena masih membenamkan muka.

"Aku malah curiga kalau sebenarnya kau ada rasa dengannya."

"Ti-dak. T. I. D. A. K. Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan orang itu hanya saja aku merasa setiap orang punya kelemahan dan tak mungkin ada orang sebaik dan sesempurna itu."

"Ahaha! Jadi menurutmu Yunho Sunbae itu sempurna? Kau naksir?" sindir Changmin.

Pletak!

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin. Membuatnya meluruskan badan dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. "Sialan kau Kyu!" umpat Changmin.

"Eh... Sudah!" Minho berusaha menengahi. "Kita dengarkan dulu rencana Kyuhyun lalu putuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan itu."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling menatap dengan tajam. "Kalau kau bukan pengecut, lakukan rencanaku, Shim!"

"Kau juga harus buktikan kalau kau tidak naksir Yunho-Sunbae, Cho!"

.

.

.

"Klub malam 'HYGGE' pukul 7 malam. Yunho Sunbae akan berada disana akhir minggu ini."

Changmin dan Minho menatap Kyuhyun seperti melihat alien. "Kau bercanda?"

Mereka di belakang sekolah lagi. Mencari tempat yang cukup 'tersembunyi' untuk membicarakan sesuatu semacam ini. "Tidak, aku serius. Aku mendengar sendiri. Kebetulan saja aku mendengar Yunho sunbae bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang melalui handphone. Dia bahkan mengulanginya sendiri saat mencatat di buku catatannya."

"Mana buktinya?" tantang Minho. Walau bagaimanapun, menurutnya in terlalu nekad.

"Ini bukan hanya masalah bukti. Kita hanya perlu melakukan rencana ini saja. Sudah."

Minho angkat suara. "Resikonya besar. Kita bisa dapat peringatan dari sekolah tahu!" walau bagaimanapun, sebagai anggota klub basket, dia tak boleh melanggar aturan sekolah yang bisa membuatnya tak bisa mengikuti turnamen.

"Makanya jangan sampai ketahuan! Aku juga sudah menyiapkan peralatan pendukung." Ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

"Peralatan pendukung itu apa?" Kyuhyun mengambilnya sesuatu dari kantungnya, jelas sudah mempersiapkan ini. Dia memperlihatkan sahabatnya. "Woow. Kau gila, Kyu." Ujar Minho melihat kartu identitas –palsu tentu.

"Ini mahal tahu! Jadi kali ini harus berhasil."

Changmin menggapai kartu identitas untuk mereka berdua itu sambil berkomentar. "Aku jadi curiga kalau sebenarnya kau hanya ingin coba-coba masuk ke klub malam saja."

"Aku memang penasaran dengan klub malam. Tapi dengan begini kita bisa sekalian mengawasi Yunho sunbae." Kyuhyun mengakui.

"Aku ada pertanyaan Kyu..." Changmin tak bisa menahan pertanyaan ini karena merasakan firasat buruk. "Kenapa... di Kartu identitas ini kita jadi perempuan?"

"Eh? Masa, sih?" Minho langsung melihat ke kartu identitas 'miliknya'. "Eh? Mukaku jadi aneeehh"

"Apa boleh buat kan? Kalau jadi perempuan, kita tak akan digeledah. Lalu wajah bisa ditutup dengan make up. Penyamaran total."

Minho menatap curiga, tapi Changmin ahkan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Maksudmu kita harus pakai baju perempuan?"

"Plus make upnya. Aku akan ambil punya kakakku. Aku juga sudah berlatih dari video-video di internet. Baju-baju juga ada. Dan juga bra, plus padding untuk membentuk buah dada."

Changmin melancarkan ejekan pada Kyuhyun, sedikit berharap bisa menghentikan ide gila itu. "Oh... jadi selama luang itu kau sibuk memikirkan ini? Pikiranmu benar-benar kreatif."

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahu. "Apa boleh buat."

.

.

.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun sedang pergi dan kakaknya menginap di rumah teman. Hal ini memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk 'mencuri' mobil ibunya. Maklum, keluarganya cukup berada, jadi ibunya juga punya mobil untuk mengantar Kyuhyun sekolah. Teman Changmin yang satu ini bahkan sudah bisa naik mobil, tapi tentu saja tidak pernah diijinkan mengendarai mobil sendiri sampai mendapatkan SIM.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan macam-macam. Dan dikamar Kyuhyun, mereka menatap bayangan masing-masing. "Rasanya aku mau muntah." Minho mengumumkan. Rambut palsunya merah panjang. "Aku terlihat seperti wanita penggoda." Katanya muak.

"Jangan kucek matamu!" Kyuhyun menampar tangan Minho.

"Tapi ini gatal!" protesnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa, Kyu." Komentar Changmin.

Kyuhyun dengan rambut palsu pirang mengedipkan matanya "Kau juga cantik, Chwang."

Changmin memasang muka masam. "Ini menggelikan. Lihat saja pakaian kita sekarang." Dari luar mereka terlihat seperti gadis yang baru mendapatkan Kartu Identitas, dengan pakaian yang cukup minim. Kyuhyun dengan one piece diatas lutut, Minho dengan rok panjang tetapi belahannya sampai lutut serta kaus lengan panjang yang cukup ketat.

"Kau cantik kok, Chwang. Wigmu bahkan lebih bagus dibanding punya kami berdua." Komentar Minho. Wig Changmin warnanya lebih natural. Coklat hazel, dan terlihat sangat lembut.

"Lalu kenapa hanya aku saja yang pakai hot pants? Demi Tuhan, ini ketat sekali, Kyu! Kenapa aku juga harus pakai baby-doll pendek begini? Perutku hampir terlihat tahu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat... Aku tidak bisa dapat yang sesuai ukuranmu sampai waktunya tiba. Jadi terpaksa deh kau pakai ini. Hanya ini yang tersisa, jadi terima saja." Kyuhyun juga mengingatkan satu hal. "Oh ya, jangan lupa wedgesnya."

.

.

.

Changmin terus-terusan merutuk dalam perjalanan. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Minho berteriak padanya agar diam. Tetapi kemudian Changmin melanjutkan rutukannya dalam hati. Kyuhyun parkir di tempat yang agak jauh. Dan sebelum turun dari mobil, dia mengingatkan beberapa hal pada kedua sahabatnya. "Ingat, boys! Malam ini kita harus tampil girly dan elegan. Tidak boleh jalan mengangkang, jangan usap wajah seenaknya agar make up tidak luntur dan bicara dengan pelan. Turunkan nada suara kalian!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh kebencian. "Dan jangan menatap tajam begitu! Kau mau kita ketahuan disini?"

.

.

Hal yang sulit dilakukan adalah berjalan dengan sepatu wanita yang heelnya beberapa centi. Memang Kyuhyun tidak memilihkan yang terlalu tinggi karena tinggi badan mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Terutama Changmin. Tetapi tetap saja itu membuatnya berpikir bagaimana wanita bisa terlihat biasa saja saat berjalan dengan sepatu macam ini?

Penjaga klub malam tidak curiga setelah memeriksa kartu identitas mereka, dan mereka terus memasang senyum. Tetapi Kyuhyun sempat mengedipkan matanya sensual. Changmin ingin menginjak kaki Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Bagus, Kyu... Kau yang akan membuat kita ketahuan dengan segera."

"Aku melakukan itu agar kita bisa masuk, tahu!"

"Sssssttttt!" Minho mengingatkan agar mereka diam.

Mereka duduk di pinggir. Berusaha agar terlihat tenang sambil berusaha berbaur. Musik memekakkan telinga dan bisa dilihat banyak yang menikmatinya, bisa dilihat dari lantai dansa. Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan menanyakan pesanan. Kyuhyun yang menjawab untuk mereka bertiga, minuman yang alkoholnya paling rendah.

Changmin merasa tak nyaman. Karena duduk, hot-pantsnya jadi terasa makin sempit dan tertarik keatas. Membuat pahanya terekspos jelas. Begitu juga dengan punggung bawahnya yang jadi terlihat karena celananya tertarik. Changmin menyentuh punggung bawahnya, hingga batas hot pants-nya.

"Kita harus minum alkohol juga?"

"Sedikit saja. Nggak diminum juga nggak apa-apa kok. Tapi tak masuk akal kalau kita tidak pesan apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Dan, tolong ya nona-nona, jangan duduk mengangkang!" Minho langsung menutup kakinya.

"Kyu... kita pulang saja yuk. Kan kita sudah berhasil masuk."

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan geram. "Paling nggak kita harus menemukan Sunbae tukang foto itu, ambil gambarnya saat sedang di klub lalu baru kita bisa mengancamnya."

Minho terdengar frustasi. "Haaah... mana yang lebih memalukan? Sunbae di dalam klub? Atau kita bertiga pakai pakaian wanita, pakai identitas palsu dan pesan alkohol."

"Kalau kita masuk pakai identitas palsu, dia juga pasti melakukannya. Ingat! Dia masih dibawah umur sama seperti kita."

"Tapi setidaknya dia lebih tua dari kita, Kyu. Dan paling tidak dia tidak pakai baju konyol begini." Ungkap Changmin, walau sebenarnya dia hanya bermaksud membela Yunho saja.

"Diam kau!"

"Sebenarnya kau punya dendam pada Yunho-sunbae atau bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun membuang muka ke lantai dansa. Minho dan Changmin mengamati wajahnya. "Memangnya dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" pancing Changmin

"Nggak!" tapi matanya menggambarkan kalau dia tidak suka dengan Sunbae satu itu.

Berusaha sabar, Changmin memancing lagi. "Lalu?"

"Dia kelewat baik hati. Itu saja."

"Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal, Kyu." Ejek Changmin.

"Aku mau dansa." Kata Kyuhyun cuek dan langsung berdiri. Minho bermaksud mencegahnya dengan memegangi tangannya, tetapi Kyuhyun lebih cepat sedetik. Hampir saja Minho jatuh karena gagal menangkap tangan sahabatnya itu, untungnya refleknya sebagai anggota klub basket sangat bagus. High heel pun tak masalah.

Minho berniat untuk menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke tempatnya duduk dan menghindari lantai dansa. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, Minho pun berdiri dan mengejar 'gadis' berambut pirang itu.

Kyuhyun menghilang dengan cepat diantara banyak orang yang berdansa. Minho harus sangat-sangat memperhatikan jalannya, sekaligus temannya itu. Kyuhyun berjalan lebih cepat dari Minho, membuat anggota klub basket itu yakin kalau Kyu sudah berlatih mengenakan high heels sebelumnya.

.

.

Dan... Changmin menengok ke arah lantai dansa. Hanya beberapa detik saja dan kedua temannya sudah menghilang? Dia menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Dan tersadar... dirinya...

Sendirian.

Gawat.

"Pesanan anda nona." Pelayan menghampiri dan Changmin yakin kalau pelayan itu baru saja melihat kakinya dari atas ke bawah. Bikin tak nyaman saja.

Changmin membuang muka, berusaha gaar wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Keremangan ruangan ini benar-benar membantu. Ada seorang pria yang melihatnya dari meja lain yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Sepertinya umurnya hampir 30, dan mungkin juga seorang pengusaha. Pria itu mengangkat gelasnya, seperti mengajak Changmin untuk bersulang dari jauh, sebelum menegak minumannya.

Changmin menyadari pria itu masih menatapnya, jadi dengan ragu-ragu, tangannya menggapai gelas dan membawanya ke mulutnya. Menyesapnya sedikit sekali. Menahan airnya di mulut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menelannya.

Alkohol pertamanya.

Rasa buah yang cukup segar dan kandungan alkoholnya rendah. Tapi... tetap saja awalnya Changmin tak berniat menjadikan ini sebagai momen pertamanya meminum alkohol. Dia tak ingin minum lagi. Atau dia bisa mabuk dan itu buruk. Changmin merasa tenggorokannya menghangat dan agak perih.

Berusaha tidak mempedulikan hal itu, Changmin kembali menatap lantai dansa, rambut pirang tidak hanya satu. Pasti bukan Kyuhyun. Menghela nafas sebelum Changmin menemukan satu sosok yang dikenalnya. Kyuhyun benar. Yunho benar-benar datang di klub ini.

Hanya saja selain hanya mengenakan pakaian normal, dia tidak sendirian. Yunho bersama seorang pria yang lebih tua. Dan dari pada terlihat 'berpacaran', Yunho dan pria itu benar-benar terlihat seperti teman biasa. Kedua orang itu berjalan tanpa mempedulikan riuhnya musik, lantai dansa maupun alkohol. Ada sebuah tangga di seberang ruangan, dan untuk mencapai tempat itu, harus melewati meja Changmin.

Yunho berjalan mendekat, sepertinya mau menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Jantung Changmin berdebar. Bagaimana kalau Yunho mengenalinya?

Dua orang itu semakin mendekat dan Changmin bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Changmin menunduk, menghindari wajahnya tertangkap mata Yunho. Langkah kaki dan percakapan terdengar, suara Yunho. Ah... aroma tubuh Yunho...

Yunho melewatinya dan Changmin mendesah lega.

"Kenapa Yun?" tanya pria yang bersama Yunho ketika yang diajak mengobrol malah berhenti berjalan dan menengok kebelakang. Changmin menunduk dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Yunho mendekat satu... dua... tiga langkah sebelum berhenti.

Changmin bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari hyung yang ditaksirnya itu, Changmin yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang, sebab rasanya panas. Berdoa dalam hati semoga Yunho tidak mengenalinya. "Hei! Yun! Ayo! Kita bisa terlambat."

"Ah... iya."

"Tapi cewek itu sexy juga ya?" kata pria itu sambil menyikut Yunho ketika mereka sudah berjalan kembali menuju lantai dua. Changmin sempat mendengar Yunho berkata "Pamer paha"

Mendengar komentar Yunho, Changmin jadi cemberut. Jadi hyungnya itu tak suka paha? Apa dia lebih suka dada? Padahal Changmin kan laki-laki yang dadanya rata. Jadi Yunho lebih suka perempuan? Haaah... masa dia harus jadi perempuan untuk menarik perhatian Yunho. Asetnya kan kakinya yang panjang dan jenjang ini. Jadi Yunho tidak suka? "Nggak ada harapan." Celetuknya.

"Ada." Seseorang menimpali. Changmin langsung menengok ke sumber suara, Kyuhyun. Sepertinya sudah menemukan semangat lagi. "Kau lihat tadi kan Chwang? Yunho-sunbae benar-benar datang ke sini."

Oh... jadi itu sebabnya sahabatnya ini kembali ke meja mereka. Minho sebaliknya, terlihat sebal. "Ada yang meremas pantatku tadi. Pelecehan."

"Lupakan masalah itu. Kalau kau melaporkan masalah pelecehan, kita yang akan ketahuan disini."

"Mereka masuk ruangan private yang bahkan ada penjaganya. Menurutmu bagaimana caranya melewati penjaga itu?" Changmin menunjuk ke lantai dua.

Lantai dua hanya berupa koridor berukuran sedang dan pintu menuju ruangan-entah apa. Dan di depan pintu itu ada penjaga juga. Yunho dan pria tadi memasuki ruangan itu dengan mudah, tetapi bagaimana dengan dirinya dan kedua temannya ini?

"Caranya? Kita menggoda pria yang lebih tua lalu minta mereka membawa kita masuk ke sana."

Changmin ingin sekali memukul kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah gila?"

"Atau kita rayu saja penjaganya."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Dengar ya, Kyu. Aku sudah pakai baju perempuan, pakai wig, pakai heels, mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan dandanan seperti ini. Pakai identitas palsu untuk masuk ke klub malam. Aku minta ijin ke orang tuaku untuk menginap di rumahmu dengan alasan menemani itu bukan berarti aku harus menuruti semua ide gilamu."

"Tidak. Tapi kau sudah ada di dalam klub malam. Kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan?"

"Kalau ketahuan, kita tamat, Kyu. Dan tolong ingat-ingat kembali kalau kau hanya ingin kita bisa memastikan kalau sunbae tukang foto itu memang pergi kesini."

"Tapi kita tak punya bukti apa-apa, Chwang."

"Terserah. Itu urusanmu. Silahkan saja coba melewati pintu di lantai dua itu. Aku tidak ikut."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam. "Baik. Kau tunggu saja disini."

Minho berdiri. "Mau kemana Minho?"

"Toilet." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun juga berdiri. "Aku akan memastikan kalau dia tak salah masuk ke toilet pria."

.

.

Lagi-lagi ditinggalkan sendirian. Changmin jadi galau. Tempat remang-remang dengan musik begini apa bagusnya sih? Katanya untuk melepaskan stress, tapi sebentar saja ada di dalam dirinya sudah stress. Belum lagi ternyata Yunho juga masuk ke daam klub malam ini. Apa Kyu benar soal Yunho? Kalau sebenarnya hyung yang ditaksirnya itu bukan orang baik? Tapi kalau soal masuk klub malam, mereka bertiga juga ada di dalamnya, pakai identitas palsu pula.

Dirinya juga minum alkohol, sedikit sekali memang, tapi bisa saja Yunho minum banyak. Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepalan tangan. Juga menghela nafas dengan berat. Ingin segera keluar dari sini.

"Bertengkar dengan temanmu nona?"

Changmin melihat ke sumber suara. Seorang pria membawa botol bir langsung menempati kursi Kyuhyun. Tak ingin wajahnya terlihat, Changmin memalingkan muka. "Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku... Aku pendengar yang baik, kok."

"Tidak usah." Changmin berusaha melembutkan suaranya.

Pria itu menilai tubuh Changmin, dari kepala hingga kaki. Tangannya terjulur dan... "Ah!"

"Sensitif sekali..." bisik pria itu dengan tangan yang menggerayangi paha atas Changmin. "Pakai pakaian minim begini... aku suka nona." Tangan Changmin menggenggam tangan pria itu. Mencegahnya untuk semakin begerak ke atas, tetapi pria itu malah balik menggenggam tangan Changmin, meremasnya sedikit, membuat Changmin berjengit.' "Tak perlu jual mahal. Ikuti aku dan kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Apapun artinya itu, Changmin yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Berusaha berdiri tetapi genggaman pria itu terlalu kuat dan Changmin dipaksa untuk kembali duduk hanya dengan sebuah tarikan saja. Pria itu mendekatkan bangkunya. Menghirup aroma Changmin yang menyenangkan dan feminim (parfum kakaknya Kyu). Satu tangannya yang bebas perlahan terjulur.

"AH!" Changmin terkejut tapi lalu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Tangan pria itu menyentuh pantat Changmin sebelum meremasnya perlahan. Setelah puas meremas salah satu bongkahannya, tangan pria itu membelai lembut dan sensual, tak luput belahan pantat Changmin.

Harusnya dia berteriak saja, tetapi ketakutan kalau identitasnya ketahuan.. Jadi dengan usaha sendiri, Changmin berusaha untuk berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu.

Hanya saja pria iu kuat, dan tenaganya berlipat. Membuat semua usaha Changmin sia-sia belaka. Tangan yang bermain di pantatnya kini membelai ke atas hingga punggung, menyusup ke dalam baju babydoll itu. Punggung Changmin melengkung. "Kau menyukainya, manis? Kita bisa lanjut dengan yang lebih serius di tempat lain."

Changmin menggeleng. Tangan pria itu kembali ke bawah. Tetapi ketika mencapai atas hot-pants, jemarinya menyusup ke dalam, menggapai celana dalamnya dan menariknya kuat hingga sebagian besar masuk ke belahan pantatnya. Membuat Changmin sangat tidak nyaman di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Changmin. Hembusan nafas berbau alkohol menerpa wajahnya, Changmin ingin muntah.

Jemari itu kembali berusaha menyusup ke dalam hot pantsnya, tetapi tangan itu kembali ke atas. Ada sedikit getaran yang bisa dirasakan oleh Changmin. Tangan itu bergetar, dan wajah pria itu menjauh.

Changmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan anehnya itu berhasil. Berdiri lalu berbalik hanya untuk menemukan...

Yunho.

Yunho yang dengan wajah stoic meremas pergelangan tangan pria tadi. Wajah pria itu tegang, seolah menahan sakit. "Jangan ganggu aku, bocah. Masih banyak perempuan yang bisa kau pancing." Ketua klub fotografi itu tak bergeming atau melonggarkan genggamannya. Tak sabar, pria itu melancarkan pukulan ke arah Yunho dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Yunho bukan menangkisnya, tetapi menangkap pukulan itu dan memuntir tangannya. Membuatnya harus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Yunho menunduk, menyamakan wajahnya dengan pria itu yang masih duduk di kursi Kyuhyun. "Yang mau kau pancing itu Noona-ku."

Pria itu seolah mengerti kenapa Yunho sangat marah. Tetapi tak mau kehilangan muka begitu saja. "Dia sendiri yang pakai baju begitu, minta perhatian."

Wajah Changmin memerah. Dia lalu berpindah, berlindung di belakang tubuh Yunho.

"Itu karena dia marah padaku yang tidak mengajaknya ke pesta. Hanya ingin balas dendam padaku saja. Jangan ke-GR-an tuan." Yunho lalu merendahkan suaranya hingga Changmin tak bisa mendengarnya. Tetapi apapun yang dikatakan Yunho, cukup untuk membuat pria itu menyerah.

"Lepaskan aku bocah! Urus kakakmu itu dengan benar!" katanya sebelum pergi.

.

Yunho mengehela nafas. Dan Changmin yang sadar keadaan berusaha menjauh dari Yunho tanpa suara. Tapi seniornya itu langsung memegangi pergelangannya untuk mencegahnya menjauh. Jantung Changmin serasa mau copot karenanya. Tanpa basa-basi, Yunho menariknya menjauh dari semua kebisingan. Ke tempat di dekat ruang staff. Ada beberapa pintu di lorong ini, Changmin bisa membaca tulisan staff wanita dan staff pria, juga manajer.

Changmin pernah dengar kalau terkadang klub malam punya semacam private room untuk one night stand. Apa... Yunho?

Yunho masuk ke sebuah pintu tanpa label. Menarik Changmin masuk dan menutup pintunya. "Ini yang terakhir?" seorang pria bertanya tepat ketika pintu tertutup.

"Iya. Ini yang terakhir." Jawab Yunho. "Mereka hanya bertiga."

Eh? O_o? Di dalam ruangan sudah ada Minho dan Kyuhyun. Duduk di satu bangku panjang dalam ruangan itu. Di depan mereka ada dua orang pria dewasa. Salah satunya sepertinya penjaga, sedang yang lain terlihat punya posisi yang lebih tinggi.

"Lain kali penjagaan harus diperketat. Apa kupecat saja bodyguard satu itu?"

Penjaga mengingatkan "Dia masih baru, kan hyung?"

"Benar juga. Sudah kau hubungi yang bisa mengurus anak-anak ini?"

Yunho mengangguk. Nada bicaranya tenang tetapi tangannya terkepal. "Sudah. Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Kalau begitu kunci saja mereka saja sampai orang itu datang. Kau yang bawa kuncinya biar mereka bertiga lebih tenang. Dan kau bisa kembali bekerja."

"Benar."

Kedua pria dewasa itu bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan, tetapi Kyu langsung angkat bicara. "Tunggu! Jadi Yunho-Sunbae disini bekerja? Sebagai apa? Jualan badan?"

Minho menampar tangannya dan Changmin langsung membekap mulutnya.

Pria dengan blazer itu berbalik dan mendekat, tetapi pria lain tetap keluar ruangan. "Jadi kalian bertiga menyelidiki Yunho? Sepertinya tingkahmu di sekolah mencurigakan, ya?"

"Hyung jangan bercanda. Aku pelajar yang baik, tahu!" sanggah Yunho.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Yunho bekerja sebagai fotografer. Ada private party di lantai dua dan dia diminta untuk mengabadikannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan acara seperti itu dan kami juga menggunakan jasanya untuk iklan. Kami sudah saling mengenal dan memang Yunho masih di bawah umur tetapi kami sendiri yang menjaminnya."

Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Bisa saja anda bohong."

Pria itu tertawa. "Kau mau lihat hasil kerja Yunho?" tawarnya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun keras kepala dan menanganinya itu bukan hal yang mudah. Pelajar dengan rambut pirang itu menggeleng. Nah kan? Keras kepala.

"Tapi kenapa pakai jasa amatiran?"

"Ah... Usia bukan berarti hasilnya tidak bagus. Pengalamannya cukup lumayan, jadi tak bisa dibilang pemula juga."

Yunho hanya diam saja. Tak menjawab apa-apa dan membiarkan manajer klub malam ini menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi matanya terus mengamati Changmin. Membuat yang ditatap merasa tak nyaman dan serba salah; melihat ke arah manajer sekedar menghindari tatapan mata Yunho.

"Ah, manajer, dia sudah datang." Penjaga tadi memberi tahu.

Pria yang ternyata adalah manajer itu tersenyum. "Baguslah. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik." Pria itu keluar, tetapi Yunho tetap ada di ruangan itu. Tak sampai pintu tertutup, seseorang masuk tergesa-gesa. Dan Marah.

Sangat marah.

Dan itu satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah dibayangkan akan datang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Noo... Noona?"

Cho Ahra – kakak perempuan Kyuhyun langsung menjewer keras telinga adik satu-satunya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kyu?" tanyanya dengan menahan emosi yang sudah hampir meledak. "Kukira kau hanya akan bersenang-senang, main game sambil pesan makanan dari luar bersama dengan kedua temanmu ini. Bukannya pergi ke klub dengan dandanan perempuan! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Kyuhyun diam saja menahan sakit. Tak mau bicara. Tapi Changmin dan Minho diam saja karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Kyuhyun!"

"Pakai identitas palsu."

"Ya Tuhan. Untuk apa? Tak bisakah menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk bisa masuk ke tempat ini?"

Kyuhyun menjawab lirih. "Bisa."

"Lalu untuk apa?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak mau menjawab. "Mau diam saja? Akan ku adukan pada ayah dan ibu!"

"Karena aku penasaran dengan Yunho sunbae. Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Ahra menghela nafas, melepaskan tanagnnya dari telinga Kyuhyun. Mengerti apa alasan adik kesayangan yang sebenarnya. "Dia bekerja, Kyu. Kau salah besar."

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra dengan cemberut. "Habisnya Noona melakukan banyak hal untuk Yunho-sunbae! Coklat! Bento! Hadiah-hadiah!"

"Itu titipan dari anak-anak SMA-ku! Mereka berpikir kalau aku dekat dengan Yunho-ssi jadi dengan seenaknya mereka menitipkannya padaku." Ahra sudah kuliah tapi nampaknya cukup dikenal oleh siswi di SMA-nya.

Masih tak terima. "Tapi kenapa mereka bisa mengira kalian dekat?"

"Itu hanya kebetulan! Yunho pernah menolongku dan karena itu kami jadi saling mengenal. Hanya itu. Tidak ada hubungan lebih dari teman antara kami berdua."

"Benar hanya itu?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku yang harusnya marah, tuan muda Cho! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Sekarang pulang! Jangan mempermalukan keluarga lebih dari ini!" Ahra menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Sang adik hanya menurut. Ahra melihat Yunho lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Yunho juga membungkuk balik. "Maaf sudah merepotkan dan terimakasih sudah menghubungiku."

"Tidak masalah Noona."

"Aku pergi dulu untuk menghukum adikku ini."

"Noona... jangan beritahu ayah dan ibu..." Kyuhyun memohon.

"Diam!"

.

Ahra pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Hanya saja... "Ng... Yunho sunbae... lalu kami bagaimana?" Minho bertanya.

"Kalian pulang naik taksi saja."

"Tapi orang tua kami mengira kami menginap di rumah Kyu..."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku masih ada kerjaan sampai private party nya selesai. Untuk sementara kalian terpaksa kukunci disini."

"Tapi sunbae..."

Yunho menatap Minho tajam. Membuat suara gagal keluar dari mulutnya.

"Awwww... Yu... Yunho hyuuung... shaakhiiitt... TwT" Kedua tangan Yunho menarik pipi Changmin kuat-kuat. Ada aura gelap yang membuat Minho tak mau mendekat. Begitu melepaskan pipi Changmin, Yunho melambaikan tangannya pada Minho agar mendekat. Walau enggan tetapi dia menurut.

"Q_Q" Minho tak bersuara, tapi bahkan tanpa itu pun Changmin tahu bagaimana yang dirasakan Minho sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hei, Chwang... Sunbaemu itu biasanya terlihat ramah dan baik hati... tapi ternyata... waktu marah menakutkan. Dia bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa tapi aku sudah takut."

Changmin menunduk. Untung tadi diberi selimut untuk menghangatkan kakinya yang terekspos, dan juga diberi majalah sebagai bacaan. "Biasanya juga begitu."

"Jadi tidak masalah kalau seperti itu? Bukan berarti dia marah?"

"Dia memang marah Minho... orangnya terlihat cuek tapi sebenarnya perhatian kok. Selalu tegas pada kami. Dan... kadang memang terlihat seperti itu karena memang marah. Hanya saja belum pernah sampai meledak sih. Sepertinya kalau mencapai tahap dimana Yunho-hyung meledak... itu akan jadi akhir bagi kita semua."

"TwT Dia bahkan lebih menakutkan dari kapten tim basket dan Siwon-sunbae dijadikan satu."

Changmin menghela nafas. "Dia pasti marah padaku."

"Marah pada kita." Minho membetulkan.

"Bukan begitu, Minho. Dibandingkan padamu, dia pasti lebih marah padaku. Pasti dia kecewa berat karena kau sudah melanggar aturan untuk bisa masuk kesini, pakai baju permpuan pula, minum alkohol pula." Menunduk sedih. Pasti dengan begini hyungnya jadi membencinya.

Hanya satu hal yang diperhatikan Minho."Kau minum alkohol?"

"Sedikit! Hanya sedikit saja!" Changmin memberi gestur dengan tangannya.

Minho kembali bersandar ke dinding. "Ah sudahlah Chwang. Dia pasti marah bukan hanya karena itu. tapi karena kita juga sudah mengganggu pekerjaannya. Mana kutahu kalau pekerjaannya itu fotografer. Memangnya kau tak tahu?"

"Dia tak pernah menjelaskan dimana dia bekerja. Hanya bilang kalau dia memotret untuk dapat uang."

"Eh tapi... berarti kita bisa mengancamnya dengan itu? Kan dia bekerja di tempat yang tidak seharusnya dimasuki karena masih dibawah umur."

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Menurutmu apa yang kita lakukan? Lagi pula tempat seperti ini pasti ada CCTV-nya kan? Manajernya jelas melindungi Yunho-hyung, tapi kita? Kita yang kalah, Minho."

"Ah... benar juga ya?" Minho baru menyadari. "Ya sudahlah. Aku mau tidur dulu." Minho mulai membaringkan badannya di bangku panjang itu.

"Hei!"

"Kan private party itu lama. Mana kita tahu kapan selesainya."

"Ng... benar juga ya?"

.

.

.

"Min... Min..."

"Hoooaaaahmmmm..."

"... Eh? Yunho hyung." Changmin langsung duduk.

"Kau ngiler." Kata Minho yang langsung membuat Changmin panik. Diusapnya ujung bibirnya, tapi. "Tapi bohong."

Changmin mau memukul Minho tapi Yunho mencegah. "Sudah!" Kedua siswa kelas satu itu langsung menunduk. "Pakai ini diluar baju kalian." Yunho menyodorkan baju terusan. "Dipinjami manajer. Kecuali kalian mau terus berdandan seperti ini."

"Tapi malam ini kami tidur dimana, Sunbae?"

"Dirumahku."

"Memangnya orang tuanya Sunbae eidak akan terkejut kalau melihat kami?"

Yunho diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hanya segera berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kalian mau menginap disini?"

Panik. Minho dan Changmin segera memakai baju terusan itu, seragam petugas kebersihan, tanpa melepas pakaian mereka. Sekitar perut Minho jad terlihat gendut dan ketika masuk ke mobil –mobil milik temannya Yunho yang berbaik hati mau memberi mereka semua tumpangan- Yunho menatap Minho dengan aneh. "Rok panjangnya terlipat." Kata Minho dan warna merah segera menyebar di wajahnya.

Teman Yunho yang ternyata adalah seorang DJ itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan terus mengemudi dalam diam. Berhenti di sebuah minimarket dimana Yunho dan teman DJ-nya keluar. Tanpa mengajak Changmin dan Minho. "Kita keluar?"

"Nggak usah. Muka kita saja begini."

Minho melihat dari cermin dan make-up masih menempel. Terutama di bagian mata.

.

Yunho kembali dengan membawa bungkusan besar. Membuat Minho bertanya-tanya karena perutnya sempat berbunyi tadi.

.

"Terimakasih, hyung." DJ itu mengangkat jempolnya dan tidak melirik ke arah Minho atau Changmin yang sudah keluar mobil sama sekali.

Hampir pukul 12 malam. Tempat ini begitu sepi. Yunho berjalan ke arah sebuah gedung yang paling tinggi diantara yang lain di kompleks itu. Masuk dan naik tangga hingga lantai teratas, lantai 6 dan Changmin langsung ngos-ngosan.

Yunho membuka pintu kedua di sebelah kanan di ujung koridor. Menyalakan lampu dan terlihatlah ruangan dengan puluhan foto yang dipotong bentuk persegi, tertempel di salah satu dindingnya. Ada sebuah kasur yang bisa muat dua orang di ujung ruangan, lalu sebuah sofa dan meja kecil, tepat menghadap dapur kecil. Rak yang berisi kamera, buku dan laptop. "Ini... kamar hyung?" celetuk Changmin.

"Hyung tinggal sendirian?"

Yunho menaruh bungkusan di meja dan meletakkan tasnya, yang ternyata berisi kamera. "Kalau mau kalian bisa mandi. Aku akan siapkan handuk dan pakai sikat gigi ini." Yunho mengeluarkan sikat gigi dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya. "Pintu dekat pintu masuk tadi kamar mandi." Terangnya.

Minho masuk duluan. Agaknya sudah tidak nyaman dengan semua make up dan pakaian menggelikan. Yunho duduk di sofa. Terlihat lelah. "Ng... orang tua hyung?"

Yunho mengambil kaleng jus lalu membukanya. Menegak setengahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Tidak ada. Aku tinggal disini sendirian." Changmin hanya menatap Yunho, tak melanjutkan pertanyaan karena Yunho tampaknya tidak terlalu suka dengan pertanyaan macam itu.

Yunho melirik Changmin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya lalu berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik sofa. Dibalik sofa adalah sebuah rak baju. 2 boxer dan kaus oblong, juga handuk. "Pakai saja."

Minho mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi, "Maaf, sunbae... ada..." Yunho tak memberinya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Satu boxer, satu kaus oblong dan handuk langsung diserahkan. "Terimakasih sunbae." Beberapa menit saja Minho sudah keluar. Tapi masih ada sisa make-up.

Giliran Changmin masuk kamar mandi, dan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama disana.

Waktu keluar, Changmin melihat Minho duduk di sofa dengan mangkuk ramen di tangan. Makan dengan rakus. Di sisi lain, Yunho sedang memasak ramen instan. Menuangkannya ke mangkuk. "Yang ini untukmu. Makanlah sekarang sebelum dingin." Changmin menerimanya dengan senang hati dan malu juga.

"Terimakasih, hyung."

"Minho bilang kalau kalian lapar. Untungnya aku sudah beli beberapa makanan instan tadi." Plastik dari minimarket itu ternyata berisi ramen, roti, snack dan keripik kentang. Yunho tidak makan. Hanya minum jus sambil mengawasi kedua hoobaenya. Begitu selesai, Yunho mencuci mangkuknya, dan membuat Changmin jadi merasa tak enak. "Kalian bisa pakai kasurnya dan sofa."

"Lalu hyung?"

"Temanku sedang pulang kampung jadi aku bisa pakai kamarnya." Yunho langsung mengambil laptop dan tas yang dibawanya saat private party. Mengambil satu bungkus keripik dan snack coklat sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya!"

.

.

Changmin mendengar suara-suara. Bukankah pintunya sudah dikunci? Ini juga lantai 6 kan? Mata bambi itu terbuka perlahan, tetapi bdanya tidak bergerak. Hanya matanya mencari penanda waktu. Jam digital yang terpasang di dinding.

Tapi...

Sentuhan lembut pada pipinya membuat matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

Minho? Ah tidak... anak itu masih tertidur di sebelahnya... setelah adu argumen siapa yang tidur di sofa dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua tidur di kasur Yunho. Kasur ini cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Tunggu... lalu siapa yang membelai pipinya lembut?

Mata Changmin menyapu sekitarnya... dan menemukan... "Yunho hyung?" bersandar pada kepala ranjang, tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dengan satu tangan terjulur ke wajah Changmin.

Yunho berpindah untuk duduk di kasur. "Pipimu masih sakit Changminnie?"

Changmin menggeleng. Dibandingkan rasa sakit di pipi karena dicubit oleh Yunho, dia lebih khawtir kalau Yunho marah padanya. "Hyung marah padaku?"

"Sedikit. Aku hanya khawatir saja." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin. Mengerti, hoobae di klub fotografi itu perlahan memejamkan mata, dan dia langsung merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir yang menempel pada bibirnya. Ciuman lembut dari bibir bentuk hati itu. Lembut dan empuk dari bibir bawah Yunho yang berisi, dengan sedikit rasa strawberry –jus yang diminum Yunho saat pulang tadi.

Tangan Changmin terangkat untuk memeluk leher Yunho, salah satu tangannya berdiam di belakang kepala Yunho, menelusup di antara rambut Sunbaenya yang lembut. Changmin membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan lidah Yunho menginvasi mulutnya, dan lidahnya sendiri menyambutnya.

Changmin tak rela ketika ciuman mereka terputus perlahan, tetapi bisa saja dia kehabisan nafas sebentar lagi. Mereka berpandangan, mata dengan mata. "Hyung tidak suka aku pamer paha?"

"Kalau kau pamer paha pada semua orang, aku tidak suka. Aku ingin menikmatinya sendiri."

"Egois!"

"Posesif." Yunho mengoreksi. "Hanya untukmu saja."

"Kalau begitu sebenarnya hyung suka aku pakai baju tadi?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Cukup pantas. Kau terlihat cantik, Changminnie..." warna merah menyebar dengan cepat di wajah Changmin, begitu pula dengan telinganya. Yunho mengangkat kakinya ke atas kasur, menindih tubuh di bawahnya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau suka pakai celana dalam perempuan."

Changmin memejamkan mata, menarik leher Yunho agar bisa menyembunyikan wajah malunya disana. "Kyu yang memaksaku memakainya. Katanya sudah satu set. Ah!" satu lutut Yunho menyapa selangkangan Changmin, menggeseknya perlahan.

"Pasti tidak nyaman, ya kan? Terutama untuk kemaluanmu..." Yunho tak berhenti menggesek dan Changmin melonggarkan kaitan tangannya di belakang leher hyungnya. Yunho menjauhkan jarak tubuh bagian atas mereka. "Aku akan membuat adik kecilmu merasa nyaman."

Changmin mengangguk antusias. Perlahan Yunho menarik boxer yang dipakai Changmin, membebaskan kemaluannya yang sudah tegang. "Le... lepas hyung..." pintanya. Yunho mengangkat satu alisnya, terkejut dengan permintaan itu tetapi setelah berpikir sesaat, Yunho menegakkan duduknya untuk menarik lepas boxernya, membuatnya telanjang dari pinggang ke bawah. Tetapi Changmin tak diam saja, dia pun berusaha melucuti kausnya sendiri. Melemparkannya asal ke lantai.

Yunho tersenyum, nafasnya terdengar berat dan panas. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi Changmin perlahan ke bawah hingga ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir Changmin.

Changmin mencium ibu jari itu. tidak lama karena tangan Yunho bergerak ke bawah. Membelai lehernya dan turun untuk bermain sebentar dengan nipple Changmin. Terus ke bawah hingga perutnya yang rata. Dan tak berhenti hingga mendekati selangkangan. Tetapi Yunho tidak menyentuhnya. Mata almondnya memancarkan kekaguman terhadap apa yang disentuhnya. "Hyung suka?"

Mengangguk sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin. Nafas mereka yang panas dan berat baru terdengar ketika wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja. Hasrat? Nafsu? "Kau itu favoritku. Aku sudah lama membayangkanmu telanjang bulat dihadapanku."

Changmin tak bisa menahan lagi dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Yunho. Membuat kejantanan mereka bergesekan dan keduanya harus menahan erangan keluar dari bibir masing-masing. "Le... lepaskan boxer hyung! Aku... aku mau lihat milik hyung." Rengek Changmin tanpa malu. Tangannya terjulur ke bawah untuk menarik turun boxer Yunho... dan... "Be... besar... lebih besar dari punyaku..." kata Changmin kagum.

Yunho mencium pipi Changmin untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. "Tenang saja..." Yunho meyakinkan.

Changmin mengangguk.

Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya, hanya bertumpu pada kedua tangan agar tidak menindih Changmin, kemaluan mereka saling menggesek perut masing-masing. Meninggalkan bekas precum. Jantung Changmin berdebar kencang.

Satu tangan Yunho menggapai ke bagian bawah tubuh mereka. "Ah..." desahan lolos hanya karena Yunho menyentuhnya. Tangan yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tangan Changmin itu menggenggam kejantanan keduanya. Yunho mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, menimbulkan gesekan dan friksi ke kejantanan mereka berdua dan menggetarkan seluruh tubuh.

Changmin bisa melihat wajah sunbaenya penuh nafsu, tetapi ada rasa tak rela karena Yunho mengambil tugas sendiri. Menahan tubuh dengan tumpuan satu tangan sementara tangan lain memanja miliknya pasti bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan. Karenanya Changmin berinisiatif. "Hyuung..." setiap kata seolah menjadi rengekan. Dengan kedua tangan, dilepaskannya kaus Yunho. 'Pekerjaan' Yunho terpaksa harus berhenti sesaat, membuat Changmin merasa ingin disentuh lagi, tetapi tak jadi soal sekarang.

Nafas memburu ketika Changmin memeluk Yunho dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya sendiri bergabung dengan tangan Yunho di bawah sana. Tubuh bagian atas mereka bersentuhan, dan Changmin mulai bergerak agar kejantanan mereka kembali bergesekan.

Yunho tertawa kecil karena ketidaksabaran yang ditunjukkan Changmin. "Hyuuung... jangan mengejekku!" satu ciuman mendarat di bibir Changmin.

"Imut." Gumam Yunho sebelum kembali mengerakkan tubuhnya, menimbulkan getaran yang intens untuk Changmin. Tubuh atas mereka bergesekan, nipple mereka juga sering kali beradu. Kini dengan dua orang saling bergesekan, aroma sex jadi menguar tanpa bisa dibendung. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gesekan pada tubuh bagian atas membuat efeknya jadi berlipat. Ada urgensi untuk segera mendapatkan apa yang ditawarkan diujung sana. Dan Changmin berusaha mengejarnya. Yunho mencium leher Changmin, menjilati keringat yang tanpa disadari sudah membasahi. Setiap jilatan membawa sensasi. "Hyuung... Yunho hyunnnghh... Aaanngghhhh"

Punggung Changmin melengkung, bergetar ketika itu terjadi. Nafasnya perlahan teratur ketika dia mulai menyadari Yunho berhenti bergerak dan bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya. Ada sesuatu yang lengket dan hangat di sekitar perut dan batang kejantanannya.

Pemuda yang telanjang bulat itu tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tetapi melihat Yunho terlepas dari pelukannya, menjauh dari tubuh atasnya dan duduk di dekat kakinya yang terbuka membuatnya khawatir. Dengan sisa tenaga, Changmin menarik lututnya ke atas. Membuka kakinya selebar yang dia mampu. "Hyuung... kumohon..."

Yunho bisa menormalkan nafasnya lebih cepat. Hanya dengan disuguhi pemandangan begitu, dia tahu maksud Changmin. Digenggamnya batang kemaluan miliknya sendiri dan disentuhkan tepat ke lubang anal Changmin.

Wajah, telinga dan leher Changmin memerah ketika Yunho menggesekkan miliknya ke lubang pink dibagian bawah. Terutama ketika lubang itu berkedut seolah minta diisi. Ada sisa sperma yang menimbulkan sensasi lengket.

Tetapi Yunho kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Changmin. Memejamkan mata mengantisipasi ciuman, tetapi tak pernah datang. "Kau tak takut? Ini terlalu besar untuk lubangmu yang sempit dan virgin itu." Yunho menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk, menekannya tapi tak sampai masuk.

Mata Changmin terbuka, sudah berkabut lagi dengan nafsu. "Tapi aku ingin Yunho hyung yang menjadi kali pertama dan satu-satunya untukku."

Tersenyum dengan jawaban itu, Yunho mencium kedua mata Changmin, membuatnya terpejam.

.

.

.

Duk! Duk! Duk! Duk! Duk!

_Berisik _–pikir Changmin. _Ng?_

Mata Changmin perlahan terbuka dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah... Minho tengkurap dengan wajah mengarah padanya. Terkejut, Changmin bergeser dan "Aw!" mendarat mulus ke lantai.

Duk! Duk! Duk! Duk!

_Tunggu... ini? Kamar... Yunho?_

Ingatan semalam kembali dan Changmin langsung membangunkan Minho.

"Hoaaaaahhhmmmm" jawabnya sambil merenggangkan badan. Changmin langsung membuka pintu. Dan...

Seorang laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tua terlihat di pintu. "Siapa kau? Mana Yunho? Kau apakan Yunho?" Changmin membeku ditempatnya, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tahu-tahu laki-laki itu pasang kuda-kuda, siap menyerang. "HIIAATTT"

"Donghae!" Yunho menahannya tepat waktu. Memeluk tubuhnya serta menahannya di dinding dan otomatis menimbulkan api cemburu dalam dada Changmin

"Kau! Kenapa ada orang asing di kamarmu?" Minho muncul dari belakang Changmin, matanya masih terlihat sipit dan bibirnya cemberut. "Dua!?"

"Tidak... mereka hanya adik kelasku. Ada kejadian semalam dan mereka tak bisa pulang ke rumah jadi kubawa kesini. Sebentar lagi juga dijemput oleh Cho Ahra –Noona."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Donghae itu masih menampilkan ekspresi curiga. Mata terbuka lebar, kerut terlihat di antara mata dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Diliriknya pintu di sebelah kamar Yunho yang terbuka, "Kau tidur di kamar Chullie?" Yunho mengangguk. "Baiklah." Katanya, tapi masih agak sulit menerima. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae. "Minta makan!" serunya pada Yunho, seperti anak kecil. "Kau semalam dapat kerjaan, kan? Pasti bawa pulang makanan..."

Yunho menghela nafas dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Nggak ada. Ada masalah semalam jadi aku tidak bisa bawa apapun." Terangnya. Changmin menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Tanpa sengaja melihat ke boxernya yang...

_Tunggu... semalam... aku... Yunho-hyung... tapi... pintu dikunci dari dalam, kan?_

Changmin menggeser Minho hingga terjungkal dan 'BLAM' menutup kasar pintu kamar mandi ketika sudah di dalam.

"Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali?" Donghae berkomentar.

Yunho mengangkat bahu, wajahnya juga bingung. "Oh ya Minho. Sarapan Roti dengan telur dan ham bagaimana?"

Minho berkedip-kedip sambil mengusap pantatnya yang sakit karena mencium lantai. "Mauuuu! \\(^0^)/" jawabnya riang.

"Aku juga mauuuu \\(^v^)/ " Donghae menambahkan.

.

.

Changmin mau menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Semalam dia tidur tepat disebelah Minho di kasur milik Yunho dan mimpi basah. Dia bahkan bermimpi melihat dan menyentuh kejantanan milik Sunbaenya. Ada cermin yang tak seberapa besar di dalam kamar mandi dan digunakannya untuk melihat ke bagian atas tubuhnya, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda bite mark atau semacamnya. Mimpi lagi?

Lagi pula bagaimana Yunho bisa masuk ke kamarnya? Jelas-jelas dia sudah menguncinya. Dan hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam pula. Kalau tidak, pasti teman Yunho yang bernama Donghae itu sudah masuk.

Juga Minho. Minho tidur disebelahnya. Kalau ada orang yang masuk ke kamar apalagi samapi naik kasur dan... Astaga... berbuat mesum... pasti sahabatnya itu akan bangun, berteriak, menghajar Yunho dan Changmin sampai babak belur.

Kalau begitu... harusnya dia sudah memar-memar sekarang. Tapi badannya benar-benar utuh kok.

.

.

Ada aroma telur dan ham ketika melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kepalanya ditutupi handuk setelah keramas, sebenarnya agar wajahnya tak terlihat. Hanya saja. "Ng... hyung. Ada baju yang bisa kupinjam lagi?"

Donghae menyodorkan tas padanya. "Tadi Ahra Noona datang untuk memberikan ini. Aku yang mengambilnya sendiri di bawah jadi kau harus berterimakasih!" Tas itu berisi baju ganti miliknya yang dibawa ke rumah Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih." Changmin menyerah deh. Langsung kembali ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Tapi sempat diliriknya Yunho yang sedang menggoreng ham dan telur, juga Minho yang lahap memakan sarapan.

.

Minho masuk ke kamar mandi setelah Changmin keluar dan kini giliran Changmin mengisi perutnya. Yunho juga makan di saat yang sama dan Donghae sudah menghilang. "Hyung bekerja semalaman?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Iya. Aku harus memindahkan foto, memilahnya dan mengedit. Belum selesai dan setelah kalian pulang, aku akan tidur dulu beberapa jam."

"Ah... begitu."

"Ahra-Noona akan menjemput kalian sebentar lagi. Jadi bersiap-siaplah." Yunho keluar kamarnya, sepertinya bermaksud mengambil sesuatu dari kamar orang yang dipanggil 'Chullie' tadi.

.

.

Gadis itu tersenyum riang. "Terimakasih sekali lagi, Yunho."

"Tidak masalah." Yunho berbicara dengan Ahra Noona yang duduk di kursi pengemudi. Kyuhyun tidak ikut. Dihukum oleh kakaknya sendiri. "Hanya saja, jangan marahi mereka berdua ya. Mereka pasti sudah lebih mengerti."

"Kalau dibilang begitu, aku tak bisa menolak." Katanya pura-pura kecewa.

Ketika mobil semakin menjauh, Changmin berbalik untuk menatap apartemen Yunho. Baru menyadari tiap kamar punya beranda masing-masing. Tak perlu menebak mana yang merupakan kamar Yunho karena Donghae sedang duduk-duduk disana sambil mengemil keripik.

Changmin menghela nafas. Membayangkan mimpi basahnya semalam dan juga kekecewaan karena Yunho memeluk seseorang. Meskipun diakui sebagai teman, tetapi tetap menimbulkan rasa cemburu di hatinya.

"Maaf meninggalkan kalian semalam ya." Ahra-Noona mulai berbicara. "Aku memarahi Kyuhyun habis-habisan semalam dan itu tak mungkin kulakukan kalau kalian ada disana. Dia juga sudah mengaku kalau kalian hanya dipaksa oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi... lain kali jangan lakukan lagi, ya."

"Baik Noona." Jawab Minho dan Changmin serempak.

.

.

.

Senin.

Kyu minta maaf pada Yunho dan juga pada Changmin dan Minho, secara terpisah. Walau terlihat kurang bersemangat tetapi tak mempermasalahkan antara Yunho dengan kakaknya lagi.

"Jadi? Tidak ada masalah?"

"Noona ditolak cowok dan sampai disiram minuman oleh cowok kurang ajar itu dan Yunho-Sunbae lah yang waktu itu menolongnya." Jawab Kyuhyun lemas. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Duduk dikursinya dengan kepala menempel ke meja. "Kalian berdua... bantu aku untuk menemukan cowok kurang ajar itu dan menghajarnya yuk!"

Minho bertukar pandang dengan Changmin, satu hal yang sama persis terlintas di kepala :

Kyuhyun itu sister-complex

.

.

Hari Rabu... sepulang sekolah.

Changmin tak berani bertatap muka dengan Yunho. Kali ini rasa malunya berlipat. Bukan hanya karena mimpi basah tetapi karena kejadian malam itu.

Tapi... ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi basah... mereka bergesekan... ah... itu mimpi basah paling intens dan paling intim. Yunho benar-benar menyambut perasaannya, juga memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Senyum Changmin langsung luntur. "Tapi itu cuma mimpi..."

"Mimpi apa?"

"Mim..." Changmin menoleh. "WAA!"

"Seperti biasa... gampang terkejut." Komentar Yunho yang menggeleng dan berlalu begitu saja.

Satu tangan Changmin mengelus dadanya. Lega. "Haaahh" menatap punggung Yunho begini menyenangkan. Walau pasti lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa melakukan lebih. Seperti memeluk atau mencium. Coba waktu itu Minho mau tidur di sofa milik Yunho, pasti dia sudah berguling-gulingan tidak jelas lalu memeluk erat bantal Yunho sambil menghirup aromanya.

Tapi bukankah waktu itu dia juga bisa pakai baju milik Yunho. Boxer pula. Itu kan intim sekali. hanya saja setiap mengingat kalau Minho juga pakai boxer milik Yunho, rasanya jadi kurang eksklusif.

"Hey Changmin. Hari ini kita pakai ruang kesenian. Ayo cepat kesana!" Asahi terlihat ceria.

Hanya melihat ekspresi wajah yang berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, membuatnya makin galau. Joowon juga langsung menarik tangannya. "Ayo! Ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan."

Changmin tak mengerti bahkan ketika dia sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang kesenian. Melihat teman-temannya yang terlihat tidak sabar dan siswa kelas dua yang terlihat cuek.

Yunho masuk. Kepalanya saja sih. Ada yang salah dengan hyung yang satu ini sebenarnya. Kadang bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan terlihat super innocent. "Aku bawa modelnya masuk yaaa"

Model? Oh... Changmin baru ingat... model telanjang. "Eh? Serius?!"

Yunho membawa masuk sebuah akuarium. "Loh... Sunbae... model telanjangnya mana?"

"Ya ini... Kura-kura. Ada ikan juga." Heejong dan Hojun masuk membawa akuarium berisi ikan. "Kupikir bagus juga. Kan bisa melatih kalian untuk memotret akuarium karena cahaya blitz akan terpantul oleh kaca."

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhh" semua anak kelas satu mendesah kecewa, tetapi anak-anak kelas dua tertawa.

.

"Jung Yunho itu seperti itu. Terkadang polos dan telmi." Hojun duduk di sebelah Changmin. Seperti memberi penjelasan untuknya saja. "Tapi sebenarnya otaknya cerdas dan kadang jahil."

Changmin menatap Yunho yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan tangan di pinggang. Tak terima protes. Changmin tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul masuk ke kamar Yunho dan menemukan sahabatnya itu mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya. "Kenapa?"

"Boxer-ku yang warna hitam dengan gambar grafis tengkorak warna hijau neon tidak ada." Heechul hanya mengangkat bahu lalu pergi ke kamar Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Chap 3 spesial buat Wiy yang udah request adegan segala... Tapi karena nggak ingat pastinya (itu ada di chat kan ya?) jadi gini ajah... Kalo wiye kurang puas ya... bikin aja sendiri XD

So? Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita antara Hoobae mesum tapi pemalu dengan Sunbae polos tapi kelewat baik hati? Penasaran? Sama... saya juga. dan seperti biasa update tergantung wangsit n ide. Kalau mau bantuin ngasih ide boleh banget...


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaahhhh! Tidak bisa tidur!" seru Changmin frustasi.

Pikirannya melayang pada malam itu di klub dan lanjut ke apartemen Yunho. Dan sejak hari itu, dirinya belum benar-benar bicara dengan Yunho. Terakhir kali hanya kegiatan memotret akuarium waktu itu. Itu pun Yunho memperlakukan semua orang secara sama dan adil.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Yunho sudah tak marah lagi, kan? Bisa saja dia masih marah.

Lalu Yunho akan membencinya.

"Argh!" erangnya sambil meremas kepalanya. "Aku harus minta maaf. Benar... tak ada cara lain lagi. Kalau di memang membenciku setelahnya, apa boleh buat?"

.

.

.

**Melqbunny** presents

**School club**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T - M

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : NC gagal

.

.

"**One Day Assistant"**

.

.

.

"Pagi, Chwang!"

"Pagi Kyu."

"Kelihatannya kau bersemangat. Habis menyelesaikan game?" Melihat Changmin tersenyum pagi-pagi begini bukanlah hal yang biasa. Hanya saja... "Kenapa senyummu rasanya mengerikan ya? Seperti dibuat-buat."

Dan saat itulah lengkungan di bibir Changmin berbalik arah. "Kelihatan sekali ya?" tanya Changmin memelas.

"Kau itu kenapa?!"

Changmin menggeleng. Usahanya untuk meningkatkan semangatnya sendiri ternyata tidak berhasil, dan terlihat aneh pula. "Haaaah."

"Apa?!"

Cemberut, dia menatap Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah. Tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Ish! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau tak mau cerita, jangan membuat orang lain penasaran, donk!" tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya, dan tak berapa lama bel berbunyi, membuat mood Changmin makin suram karena Kyuhyun tak memperhatikannya.

.

.

Yunho terlihat begitu sibuk di dalam ruangan klub fotografi. 3 orang siswa kelas 2 serta Asahi dan Joowon membantunya dengan sesuatu. "Hey, Changmin!" Asahi memanggilnya dengan ceria. "Masuk sini!"

Joowon juga melihatnya dengan tersenyum, tetapi sunbae yang disukainya tetap sibuk dengan banyak sekali amplop dan berlembar-lembar kertas yang disatukan dengan penjepit kertas. Dicuekin begini membuat Changmin ragu-ragu untuk masuk. Tapi Joowon langsung menarik tangannya. "Kau kenapa? Kayak orang hilang begitu?"

Changmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Yunho masih saja sibuk sampai tak ada senyum di bibirnya, alisnya bahkan berkerut karena sangat berkonsentrasi. Kalau begitu mungkin saja dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Changmin. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Memilah order foto berdasarkan alamat. Awalnya di-print berdasarkan kelasnya lalu dimasukkan dalam amplop, nah, pengirimannya dengan mengumpulkannya sesuai dengan alamatnya." Seorang siswa kelas 2 menjelaskan padanya.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. "Ini foto yang mana?" karena dia tak pernah merasa mengikuti kesibukan ini.

"Foto-foto di festival kemarin." Joowon yang menjawab. Membuat Changmin jadi sedih karena tidak pernah tahu tentang itu. Asahi dan Joowon tahu, lalu kenapa dirinya tidak? Jadi sebenarnya dia dan Yunho itu bahkan tidak dekat ya?

.

.

Changmin tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di dalam sana. Tapi jelas semua anak kelas 2 yang ada disana terlihat sangat serius, terutama Yunho. Membuat pekerjaan cepat selesai dan box-box berisi foto itu bisa segera dikirimkan. Changmin tak menyangka pengiriman dilakukan oleh mereka sendiri. "Hei... apa foto kita juga ada disana?" Bisik Changmin pada Joowon.

"Khusus anggota klub fotografi, foto-foto itu diurus sendiri oleh Yunho sunbae."

Changmin mengangguk tanpa benar-benar memikirkannya. Joowon dan Asahi juga kebagian tugas pengiriman dan langsung pergi begitu Yunho memberikan 2 kardus pada mereka. Juga beberapa orang lain yang tidak menunggu di dalam ruang klub. Tapi... dirinya kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini sebelumnya. Berarti dia hanya akan ditinggal sendiri di dalam klub?

Satu kardus menyapanya. "Bawa ini lalu ikut aku!" wajah Yunho terlihat sangat serius.

.

.

Yunho menaiki sepeda motor, dan Changmin hanya diam saja 3 meter dari kendaraan itu. "Tunggu apa lagi! Naik sini!"

"Eh? Ba... baik." Changmin segera naik, takut dimarahi oleh Yunho. Dan Sunbaenya itu tahu-tahu memberikan helm padanya dan langsung dipakai. Disitu dia baru menyadari kalau Yunho tidak pakai helm. Kalau begitu berarti sebenarnya Yunho berniat pergi sendiri, kan? Berarti dirinya hanya menyusahkan saja?

Changmin menunduk karena merasa hanya jadi penghambat saja, lalu badannya tersentak maju karena motor bergerak. Menghela nafas yang tak pernah terdengar oleh Yunho. Sampai tidak siap begini, dirinya hanya terlalu sibuk melamun.

Yunho mengantarkan semua isi kardus itu, juga masih sempat memantau pekerjaan yang lain melalui handphone. Sunbaenya itu terlihat begitu ramah ketika menyapa orang tua murid yang menerima paket foto itu tapi sikapnya langsung berubah begitu mereka hanya berdua.

Dingin... dan sangat serius.

.

.

Pekerjaan mereka tak menghabiskan waktu yang sebentar, tetapi tidak lama juga. Dan setelah itu Yunho membawanya ke sebuah cafe. Tanpa diduga, sudah ada 2 orang siswa kelas dua, anggota klub fotografi disana. "Bagaimana?"

"Beres semua. Tak ada masalah.". Changmin jadi merasa sangat tidak berguna. Diajak kemana-mana tapi tidak diajak ngobrol sama sekali. Lalu sekarang duduk manis di cafe dengan segelas soda dan melihat para Sunbae sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Tak berapa lama, muncul seorang siswa kelas 2, dan diikuti, seorang gadis. Changmin menatap gadis itu karena sibuk menebak berapa umurnya. Nampaknya lebih tua dari dirinya maupun para Sunbaenya. Mungkin anak kuliah? Apa lagi dia berdandan dan memakai pakaian yang modis tapi cukup sexy, setidaknya dia pakai rok yang cukup pendek.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan cuek dan langsung duduk di pangkuan Yunho tangan melingkar di leher hyungnya itu, membuat konsentrasi semua siswa kelas dua jadi buyar, termasuk Yunho. "Mau main denganku, Oppa?" tanyanya seduktif, dan langsung membuat mata Changmin melotot, nyaris mengambil gelas soda untuk dilemparkan pada cewek tak tahu malu itu.

"Hah?" Yunho terlihat bingung lalu memperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama. "Astaga Hyori-noona! Jangan menggangguku begini! Duduk sendiri sana!" Yunho mendorongnya menjauh hingga gadis itu hampir jatuh.

"Bwuuu... Yunho nggak asik, ah!" katanya sebelum berjalan ke kasir untuk memesan. Siswa kelas dua yang lain (selain Yunho dan satu orang lagi- Taehyun) melihat ke arah gadis itu, mungkin tepatnya kepada roknya yang pendek itu.

.

Cewek itu duduk di sebelah Yunho dan bersandar pada hyungnya itu. Dan meskipun tidak diperhatikan sama sekali, tetapi Yunho juga tak mengusirnya. Changmin menatap gadis itu tanpa malu, dengan tatapan tajam tentunya. Tetapi ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu, gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan membunuh dari Changmin. Dia hanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk menjadi di samping Changmin.

Changmin berusaha menjauhkan badannya. "Hey..." gadis itu memulai. "Siapa namamu?"

"Noona, jangan ganggu dia!" Yunho memberi peringatan bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah mereka. 3 orang siswa kelas 2 masuk cafe disaat yang bersamaan.

"Siapa yang mengganggu?" tanya gadis itu polos. "Aku hanya berkenalan saja, kok. Habis dia ini yang paling tidak terlihat bernafsu saat melihatku, sih." Kata-kata yang langsung membuat siswa kelas dua menoleh ke arah lain karena malu (Kecuali Yunho dan Taehyun yang benar-benar fokus pada pekerjaannya).

Sepertinya Yunho puas dengan jawaban itu dan tak ada protes setelahnya. Siswa kelas dua juga tak lagi curi-curi pandang.

"Kau masih virgin, ya kan?" Gadis itu memulai, berbisik. Changmin tak mau menatapnya, dia sudah berkeras tak mau terpancing oleh cewek seksi satu ini. Akan tetapi bisikan selanjutnya sukses membuatnya memperhatikan. "Memang dengan cara apa kau akan memuaskan Yunho di atas ranjang?"

Mata Changmin membulat sempurna, bibir terkatup rapat. Tak pernah sebelumnya ada yang berbicara sefrontal itu padanya. Apa-apaan cewek ini?

"Kenapa? Aku lebih pengalaman dibanding kau, tentu saja aku tahu. Caramu menatapku memang bernafsu, tapi nafsu membunuh." Kata cewek itu dengan volume rendah tapi cuek.

Tepat sasaran.

Changmin meraih minumannya, kerongkongannya tiba-tiba saja terasa kering. "Benar-benar anak kecil." Gumam Hyori. Kata-kata itu terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Changmin. Dirinya ingin melakukan macam-macam dengan Yunho, tetapi semua itu hanya sebatas imajinasi dan mimpi basah saja. Dia tak benar-benar punya pengalaman, bagaimana dia akan memuaskan Yunho.

"Huh! Membosankan sekali disini. Aku pergi saja." Cewek itu diam-diam menyelipkan sesuatu ke saku baju Changmin. Yang diberi menyadari kantong bajunya terisi sesuatu dan memutuskan untuk ke toilet –mengecek apa yang diberikan oleh Hyori.

Hanya kertas, berisikan nomor handphone.

.

.

Asahi dan Joowon jadi yang paling akhir tiba di cafe karena salah jalan. Dan mereka berpisah setelah mengecek semuanya. Yunho paling akhir memastikan semua sudah pulang sebelum menuju motornya. "Ayo! Kuantar pulang!" nada suaranya menjadi ramah seperti biasa.

Jadi agak kelabakan menghadapi perubahan sikap Yunho ini. "Ah, iya."

"Hei! Apa Hyori-noona mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Changmin gugup ditanya begitu, hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Yah. Dia suka usil sih. Kalau bisa hindari dia, ya." Yunho memberikan helm pada Changmin.

Changmin menerimanya tetapi tidak segera naik ke atas motor. "Apa dia pacar hyung? Atau mantan pacar?"

"Hah?" reaksi Yunho hanya itu. Hanya karena tidak yakin apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Pacaran? Kenapa kau mengira begitu?"

"Habis... dia duduk di pangkuan hyung begitu saja."

Yunho terlihat berpikir, ada kerutan di antara kedua alisnya. "Dia duduk di pangkuanku? Kapan?" tanyanya polos. Wajahnya seolah tidak percaya kalau sudah melewatkan sesuatu semacam itu. Changmin teringat pada kata-kata Hojun yang menyatakan kalau Yunho itu innocent. "Tapi... memang orangnya begitu sih." Kata Yunho sambil menggaruk lehernya. "Kalau kau tahu lebih jauh, kau bakalan merinding... mungkin. Tapi kami nggak pacaran."

"Tapi!" Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena keceplosan.

"Tapi?" Yunho menunggu jawaban Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak jadi." Senyumnya, sebaik mungkin. "Aku... penasaran kenapa banyak yang memesan foto. Untuk apa?"

Yunho menatap Changmin tajam. "Bukan itu yang tadi mau kau katakan, kan?" Melihat Changmin tak bergeming, Yunho menghela nafas, menyerah. "Banyak orang tua yang ingin foto anaknya untuk ditampilkan saat mereka menikah suatu saat nanti. Ayo naik."

.

Akhirnya mengangguk dan naik ke atas motor, tanpa kardus. Itu berarti... tak ada apa-apa diantara dirinya dan Yunho. Changmin penasaran bagaimana jika dia memeluk pinggang Yunho? Pakai modus takut jatuh saja. Kan tidak ada barang lagi, dan lagi motor begini, hyungnya pasti ingin mengebut kan? Dan... Changmin akan sangat puas menenggelamkan diri di aroma tubuh Yunho.

Tapi... dia tak berani, dan malah mengambil jarak karena ragu-ragu. Hanya memandangi pinggang dan punggung itu serta mencengkeram bagian belakang motor.

Tangannya maju beberapa kali, ingin menyentuh tetapi ragu-ragu. 'Tak apa, kan? Kalau kusentuh sedikit?' –pikirnya

"Sudah sampai."

"O_o? Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Kata-kata Hyori terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya, membuatnya susah tidur.

_Dengan cara apa kau akan memuaskannya di atas ranjang?_

Changmin berdiri dari kursi belajarnya, melihat ke arah cermin yang tingginya melebihinya. Melihat penampilannya dari atas ke bawah. Celana training, kaos oblong, rambut tebal yang susah diatur, mata bulat, bibir lebar, telinganya juga agak besar. "Cupu" gumamnya.

Membayangkan penampilan Hyori-noona waktu itu, jelas saja dirinya kalah jauh. Tapi kan tidak mungkin dirinya pakai baju perempuan. "Haaah. Yang waktu itu saja sudah dikatai pamer paha. Tapi memangnya aku bisa apa?"

Changmin membuka lemari pakaiannya, melihat-lihat baju apa yang bisa membuatnya tampil sedikit berbeda. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat sexy sebagai seorang lelaki mungkin? Changmin memijat lengannya, dan juga menyentuh perutnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian kedua tangannya meremas kepalanya, lutut melemas dan jatuh di lantai begitu saja. "Aku nggak punya otooot TwT" erangnya memelas. Aset apa yang bisa ditampilkan kalau begini?

Matanya tak sengaja menyapu isi lemari. Ditariknya benda yang ada di bagian bawah tumpukan bajunya dan dibawanya ke ranjang. Tanpa ragu melepas celananya dan mulai masturbasi. Kalau Kyuhyun dan Minho tahu, mereka pasti menganggap ini konyol. Main solo tanpa bantuan film biru atau foto tetapi hanya dengan melihat sebuah boxer.

Changmin memejamkan mata, membayangkan Yunho yang hanya mengenakan boxer sedang meremas kejantanannya, menyentuh perut dan dadanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh satu tangannya kini.

Mata terkatup kuat dan punggungnya melengkung, tersentak ke belakang dan kepala mendarat di bantal dengan sempurna. Telapak tangan membayangi lubang di ujung kemaluannya, mencegah cairan kental yang keluar untuk mengotori seprei.

"Haaahh... Haaaaahh." Berusaha menormalkan nafas sebelum duduk kembali dan membersihkan kekacauan dengan dua lembar tissue. Diambilnya boxer yang selama beberapa hari belakangan ini menjadi satu-satunya 'bantuan' untuknya bermain solo. Dipeluknya erat benda itu. "Ayah, ibu... maafkan anakmu ini, sudah jadi seorang pencuri." Bisiknya. Rasa bersalah terhadap kedua orang tua yang membesarkannya begitu besar. Mereka pasti kecewa kalau tahu anaknya sudah mengambil sesuatu yang bukan hak-nya. "Yunho-hyung... maaf sudah mengambil boxer-mu tanpa ijin."

.

.

.

Dua hari berikutnya, Changmin dipaksa oleh Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya mencari kado untuk Ahra-noona. "Kenapa tidak beli saja lewat internet?" sejujurnya, berkeliling mencari barang yang tidak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali itu melelahkan.

"Karena aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya."

Changmin mendengus. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa hari ini mereka tidak dapat apa-apa dan dirinya bakalan dipaksa untuk menemani berbelanja lagi.

Saat Kyuhyun sibuk memilih aksesoris, Changmin yang hanya berdiri beberapa meter darinya sambil melihat-lihat syal, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di pipinya. Nyaris saja dirinya berteriak kalau bukan karena sebuah lolipop dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Nggak usah teriak! Mau jadi pusat perhatian?" tanya orang yang baru saja mengecup pipinya.

Changmin menggeleng kuat. Ternyata yang melecehkannya di tempat umum barusan adalah Hyori-noona.

"Hey, kau belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya? Belum pernah dicium di pipi? Ah, tapi kan kau virgin ya? Masih anak kecil."

Wajah Changmin berubah warna menjadi pink lalu merah gelap saking malunya. "Urgh! Bisa tidak sih noona tidak berbicara se-frontal itu di tempat umum?"

"Kenapa? Apa kita perlu menyewa kamar dulu untuk bicara hal semacam ini?" Changmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Kenapa kau tidak menelponku?"

"Memangnya noona mau apa?" tanyanya curiga, mata menyipit tapi wajahnya masih berwarna merah.

"Tentu saja mengajari amatiran sepertimu donk. Apa lagi?"

Changmin menelan ludahnya yang sekarang serasa jeruk dengan susah payah, rasanya sama seperti lolipop yang bertengger manis di dalam mulutnya. "Mengajari apa?"

"Biologi."

Kerutan muncul di antara kedua alisnya. "Aku dapat nilai 92 di ulangan biologiku, jadi tidak terimakasih."

"Kau cerdas tapi bodoh ya? Maksudku biologi yang berhubungan dengan ini. "katanya sambil menekan bagian depan celana Changmin dengan jari telunjuk, yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sensasi. "Kupikir kau suka Yunho. Dia itu besar loh... apa mulutmu bisa menampungnya? Dan... apa hole virginmu itu bisa menampungnya?"

Changmin melangkah mundur. Benar kata Yunho, cewek satu ini bisa membuatnya merinding hebat. Apa Yunho sudah kebal ya? "Ta... tahu dari mana kalau dia besar? Me... memangnya noona pernah lihat langsung?"

"Tak perlu lihat langsung juga bisa tahu." Katanya santai. "Pokoknya... pikirkan tawaranku baik-baik kalau kau serius."

"Serius apa?"

"Serius menyukai Yunho, dasar bodoh! Memangnya kau puas hanya dengan bergandengan tangan saja? Kau tak ingin melakukan lebih? Di jaman seperti ini?"

"Ugh... memang apa untungnya buat noona?"

Hyori terdiam. Terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menggedikkan bahunya. "Aku ingin lihat, siapa yang bisa membuat Yunho menyerah. Siapa yang bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Workaholic sepertinya kedapatan mengejar cinta, ah, bagus sekali. Belum lagi melihat tampangnya setelah membobol hole seseorang."

Changmin menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Akhir-akhir ini hanya bersama Yunho melakukan kegiatan biasa saja dia bisa mimpi basah. Hanya melihat boxer Yunho yang dicurinya saja dia masturbasi. Bagaimana jika seseorang menjejalinya dengan ide semacam itu?

"Hey, Changmin! Kenapa kau malah mengobrol dengan orang lain sih? Kau itu kesini untuk menemaniku!" protes terdengar dari samping. Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekat mereka dan langsung menarik sahabatnya itu. Menyelamatkannya dari cewek aneh dengan pakaian sexy.

Gantian Changmin yang langsung menarik Kyuhyun begitu menyadari dirinya diselamatkan. "Ayo pergi dari sini!"

Pandangan Kyuhyun tak lepas dari cewek tadi meskipun saat ini Changmin menyeretnya. Gadis itu juga malah melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh pada Kyuhyun.

.

"Siapa cewek tadi? Kau sekarang mendekati cewek yang umurnya lebih tua?"

Dengan pandangan malas, Changmin menatap sahabatnya itu. "Nggak. Dia hanya orang aneh. Kenalan seseorang saja."

"Memangnya dia bilang apa tadi? Kau sampai terlihat stress berat."

Satu helaan nafas yang berat. "Jangan sampai dia mendekatimu, Kyu. Bisa-bisa kau stress dibuatnya. Jauhi saja dan kau akan aman."

"Nasehat macam apa itu? Memangnya dia mengatakan apa padamu? Dia mengajakmu berkencan?" Changmin menggeleng kuat, membayangkannya saja membuatnya merinding hebat.

.

.

.

"Baru pulang?" Ayah Changmin tidak biasanya sampai rumah sebelum putranya.

Yang ditanya mengangguk lemah. "Habis menemani Kyuhyun mencari kado untuk kakaknya. Dan belum dapat."

Ibu Changmin yang melihat putra satu-satunya masuk rumah tanpa semangat itu menyuruhnya ke dapur segera. "Bagaimana kalau beri cake saja? Gadis suka yang manis-manis, kan?" sarannya sambil menghidangkan minuman dan cemilan untuk Changmin; segelas coklat dingin dan pisang.

Di saat ini biasanya Changmin akan langsung menghabiskan apa yang terhidang. Tetapi kali ini dirinya hanya menatap apa yang ada di depannya. "Cake ya? Tapi apa Ahra noona tidak akan protes soal makanan dengan kalori tinggi?"

"Walau sedang dalam masa-masa yang sangat mementingkan penampilan, tetapi tetap saja mereka suka cake."

"Mmmm... entahlah. Akan kukatakan pada Kyu nanti." Changmin mengambil gelas dan buah didepannya; membawanya masuk kamar dan langsung mengunci pintu.

.

Tak mungkin dirinya tak memikirkan kata-kata Hyori-noona. Hanya saja... kalau gadis seperti dia saja tak bisa menarik perhatian Yunho, apa lagi dirinya? Apa Yunho itu impoten ya? Atau aseksual?

"Masa sih?" gumam Changmin tak percaya. Changmin menegak minumannya, lalu perhatian segera beralih pada pisang yang dibawanya dari dapur, mengupas hingga hampir seluruhnya. Memasukkan sedikit ke dalam mulut tapi tak menggigitnya.

_Apa mulutmu bisa menampungnya?_

Changmin mendorong masuk buah tak berdosa itu ke dalam mulutnya, terus dan terus. Rahangnya pegal karena membuka lebar. Buah pisang memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan susah payah menahan reflek untuk mengatupkan mulutnya. Mencegah dirinya sendiri dari menggigit buah itu. Ketika ujung buah itu mengenai pangkal lidah, Changmin menyerah. Mengeluarkan semuanya dan melihat sebagian dari buah berwarna kuning itu terkena salivanya.

"TwT... kemampuanku cuma seginiiii..." erangnya frustasi.

"Changmin! Kau tak apa?" Ibunya mendengar erangan itu dan langsung bertanya dari luar kamar.

"Iya bu, aku baik-baik saja!" Fiuhh... nyaris saja.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat sibuk di ruang klub hari itu. Mata terfokus pada laptop, sementara siswa kelas dua yang lain membantu siswa kelas satu yang menanyakan macam-macam. Taehyun, siswa kelas dua memberinya selembar kertas.

Changmin membacanya dalam diam. "Lomba foto?"

"Jalan-jalan di rute yang sudah ditentukan lalu mengambil foto. Kalau mau ikut saja." Taehyun merespon.

"Sunbae bagaimana?"

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk ikut. Tapi Yunho tidak. Ada kerjaan katanya." Kalau begitu Changmin jadi malas. Tapi kalau menang, apa Yunho bakal melihatnya ya? Hanya saja. Kalau Taehyun-sunbae ikut, dia juga tak bakal punya kesempatan menang donk?

Taehyun duduk di samping Yunho. "Kau ini, kerja terus... senang-senang dikit kenapa?" tangannya menoyor kepala Yunho dari samping.

"Hngh!"

"Atau cari pacar!" sarannya. "Mau pacaran denganku, Yunho?" tanyanya blak-blakan dan santai. Tangannya merangkul bahu Yunho dan wajahnya didekatkan hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Changmin terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta yang begitu mendadak dan juga fisik mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Yunho tak melepaskan pandangan dari laptop. "Mmm..." responnya setengah hati. "Atau aku telpon pacarmu saja, mengajaknya selingkuh?" Taehyun mencibir lalu melepaskan rangkulannya. Changmin tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

Taehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Changmin yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka. "Bagaimana denganmu, Changmin? Kau punya pacar?" yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng. "Anak kelas satu belum banyak yang pacaran ya?" gumam Taehyun yang sepertinya tak percaya.

Di depan Taehyun, ada laptop dalam kondisi stand by, pemiliknya langsung mengaktifkannya lagi. Di saat yang sama, dia terlihat berpikir. "Kalau begitu... Yunho, pacaran saja dengan Changmin!"

"Heh!? O_o?" Changmin tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya, wajah dan telinganya mulai menunjukkan semburat warna pink.

Berbeda sekali dengan Yunho yang nyaris tak bergeming. Tangannya diatas mouse dan wajahnya dekat dengan laptop. Taehyun sampai harus menarik badannya ke belakang. "Kau bakal merusak matamu!"

"Nah! Akhirnya! Selesai juga editingnya!" katanya senang. "Waktunya re-check..." matanya kembali fokus ke laptop. Taehyun hanya mendengus dan menggeleng tak percaya. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke Changmin. Menatapnya lama seolah mengharapkan suatu reaksi.

"Ah... aku... mau cari minum dulu. Permisi Sunbae."

"Hey Changmin! Bisa belikan untuk kami juga? Ini uangnya." Sunbae yang kemampuannya (katanya) di bawah Yunho itu mengulurkan uang. "Beli untukmu juga."

Changmin membungkuk sekilas lalu pergi secepat mungkin.

.

Taehyun menatap kepergian Hoobaenya. Untung hanya mereka berdua saja yang sekarang ada di dalam ruangan klub. "Kau menakutinya." Kata Yunho.

Yang dibilang begitu tak peduli dan gantian mengamati laptopnya. "Bocah itu naksir kau, tuh." Tapi Yunho tak bergeming. "Pacaran saja dengannya." Lanjut Taehyun.

"Apa untungnya?"

"Hojun-hyung, Heejong-hyung dan para hyung-mu yang lain akan lulus. Aku yang sudah punya pacar ini tak bisa menggantikan mereka semua."

"Astaga, kau manis sekali. Mungkin sekalian saja aku minta pacarmu untuk menggantikan mereka."

Taehyun menyikutnya. "Serius sedikit kenapa?!"

Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi bisa pacaran. Itu kegiatan yang bakal menyita waktu dan tenaga. Ya kan?"

"Kau pikir pacaran itu apa, sih?"

"Yang pasti bukan makanan. Hanya saja... aku yang sesibuk ini tak akan punya banyak waktu untuk memperhatikan pacar. Lagi pula bukannya pacaran itu perlu uang? Untuk mentraktir misalnya? Aku benar-benar calon pacar yang buruk."

Taehyun mendengus. "Kau ini belum dicoba sudah berani bilang begitu." Yunho mengangguk setuju. Dan mendapat gelengan tak percaya dari teman yang sebenarnya menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klub fotografi. "Menderitanya orang yang benar-benar menyukaimu, ya kan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Yunho yang sedang mencopy hasil pekerjaannya dalam DVD.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang tadinya berniat mencari Changmin di ruang klubnya untuk sekali lagi menyeret sahabatnya itu mencari hadiah untuk Ahra-noona pun mengurungkan niatnya. Padahal awalnya niatnya hanya mencari sahabatnya itu, bukannya menguping. Harusnya tadi waktu Changmin keluar klub dengan terburu-buru, harusnya dia memanggilnya.

Bukannya terdiam di tempatnya karena terlalu terkejut. 'Bocah itu naksir kau, tuh!'

Tidak salah lagi. Pasti yang dimaksud dengan 'Bocah itu' adalah Changmin. Sedangkan 'kau' itu jelas Yunho-Sunbae.

Selama ini dia gagal menyadarinya. Tapi justru seorang Sunbae yang notabene tak sesering itu berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Changmin bisa menyadari hal itu. Wajar jika dua orang langsung membicarakan orang lain begitu yang dimaksud tak ada di sekitar mereka. Taehyun-sunbae dan Yunho-sunbae memang sedekat itu, kan? Wajar mereka membicarakan Changmin seperti itu.

Ini benar-benar kejutan untuknya.

Jackpot –seharusnya. Tetapi kenyataan kalau dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Changmin terhadap orang yang sudah menyelamatkan noona-nya itu menyakitkan baginya. Sahabat macam apa dia tidak bisa mengenali tanda-tanda itu?

.

.

.

Minggu itu, Changmin yang awalnya ingin malas-malasan saja di kasurnya terpaksa bangun dan mandi karena ada seseorang yang tahu-tahu ada di ruang makan keluarganya. Mendapat perhatian karena kelakuannya yang ramah dan sopan. Hanya satu orang yang begitu, kan? Yunho sunbae. Waktu sunbaenya itu mengantarkannya pulang setelah mengantarkan semua foto pesanan wali murid.

"Taehyun-sunbae?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu tahu siapa yang sudah mengganggu paginya. Padahal tadinya dia sudah berdebar-debar, mengira kalau Yunho lah yang datang. Karena dikiranya hanya Yunho saja yang tahu rumahnya.

"Hai, Changmin? Tidur nyenyak?" senyumnya ramah dan dibuat-buat.

Kalau dibilang nyenyak sih tidak juga. Apalagi terganggu mimpi basah dengan Yunho. "Lumayan." Jawabnya sekenanya. Sekarang dia pun duduk di kursi makan. Ibunya langsung memberinya mangkuk untuk menuang sereal dan susu. "Ada perlu apa Sunbae kesini?"

"Aku mau minta tolong padamu sedikit untuk jadi asisten memotret."

Alis Changmin berkerut. Seingatnya, kemampuannya memotret ada dalam level 'tidak istimewa' jadi kenapa orang ini memintanya jadi asisten? "Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Bagaimana ya? Ini mendadak sekali sih." Dia tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

"Bantu saja, Changminie." Ayahnya yang terlihat sibuk dengan koran ternyata memperhatikan percakapan mereka. Dan sialnya malah memihak pada Sunbae antah berantah ini. Dan apa yang bisa diperbuat Changmin kalau ayahnya samapai berkata begitu?

.

.

"Kenapa Sunbae memilihku? Aku kan tidak semahir yang lain. Asahi dan Joowon lebih mahir, kan?" protes Changmin ketika keduanya berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Lagipula mereka berdua juga tidak sedekat itu kan?

"Mereka berdua sibuk pacaran." Jawabnya cuek

"Hah? Mereka pacaran?"

Yang ditanya malah tak menghiraukan tpoik itu. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ini alamatnya. Naik bis dan berhenti di halte ke 3. Begitu turun jalan sekitar 100 meter ke depan. Ada sebuah taman, nah kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang disana. Bilang aku yang mengirimmu dan semua baik-baik saja."

Changmin baru menyadari ada yang salah. "Hei! Sunbae! Mana bisa begitu?"

"Ayahmu saja sudah mengijinkan. Kau mau apa lagi? Sana!" Taehyun mendorongnya masuk bis.

.

.

"Dasar Sunbae tak bertanggung jawab!" umpat Changmin. Tapi memangnya dia ini orang tak bertanggung jawab seperti Sunbaenya tadi? Bisa-bisa dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya. Yah, pokoknya ketemu dengan orang yang dimaksud itu, jelaskan masalahnya, lalu pulang.

Dirinya sedang berjalan menuju taman setelah turun dari bis tadi. Dan Changmin berusaha menghilangkan emosinya. Jangan sampai orang yang sedang menunggu di taman itu terkena imbas emosinya.

Begitu kakinya menapak ke lingkungan taman, ada seseorang yang nampaknya masih muda, mengenakan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya, membelakanginya dan satu tangan memegangi telepon, mengomel sendiri. "Ayo Taehyun! Angkat teleponnya! Kau mau aku membunuhmu habis ini?" –pasti itu orangnya, dan kelihatannya berusaha menghubungi Sunbaenya yang kurang ajar itu tapi tidak berhasil.

"Ng... maaf, Taehyun-Sunbae menyuruhku ke sini." Orang itu berbalik. "Yunho-hyung?" Changmin hanya bisa cengo.

"Changmin?" Yunho menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Taehyun menyuruhmu kesini? Untuk menggantikannya?" yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Yunho terlihat kesal. "Dasar bocah sial! Akan kurusak kencannya lain kali." Yunho menatap Changmin lalu menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Aku tak punya waktu lagi. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku hari ini. Kau sudah sarapan, kan?"

"I... iya. Sudah! Aku... akan berusaha semampuku."

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

.

.

Yunho memotret pasangan yang akan menikah. Foto pre-wedding. Dan maksud 'asisten' itu benar-benar mengurusi macam-macam. Mengambilkan ini itu, lalu memegangi ini itu. pergi ke sana kemari. Benar-benar melelahkan. Dan Yunho juga sepertinya tanpa ampun.

Hanya saja, waktu melihat ekspresi pasangan yang 2 bulan lagi akan menikah itu, rasanya Changmin tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Kegiatan biasa seperti cafe dan ada juga yang memakai gaun.

Yunho pintar mengarahkan keduanya, dan cukup sabar serta bersahabat. Membuat keduanya tak malu-malu lagi. Melihat Yunho bekerja... setelah hari dimana dia pingsan karena pakai kostum rusa itu, rasanya boleh juga. Lelah tapi bisa sering-sering melihat wajah itu, buatnya tak masalah.

"Yak, terimakasih untuk hari ini." Yunho membungkuk dan begitu juga dengan pasangan itu. Changmin jadi ikut membungkuk juga.

"Ng... sudah selesai, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Masih ada lagi."

.

.

Dan begitulah seharian Changmin mengikuti Yunho. Dan meskipun sempat makan siang dilokasi ke dua (sandwich saja, itupun setelah sesi pemotretan), tetapi masih ada satu lagi. Dan dia benar-benar capek dan juga lapar.

Berbeda dengan Yunho yang masih terlihat sangat bertenaga. Tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali. membuat Changmin berpikir jangan-jangan Sunbae yang satu ini bukan manusia. Tunggu... kalau dalam melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari saja dia seperti ini, bagaimana kalau diatas ranjang?

"Aku bisa mati, donk?" celetuk Changmin bersamaan dengan mukanya yang memerah karena membayangkan.

"Mati kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang tak sengaja mendengarnya.

"WAA! Hyung jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Kan kau yang melamun." Jawab Yunho yang tak mengerti. Bukannya dari tadi mereka ada di tempat yang sama? Sedang mengambil gambar untuk pasangan muda di depan mereka?

"Ah... ti... tidak. Maaf... aku melamun. Maafkan aku." Changmin membungkuk pada Yunho dan kepada pasangan itu.

"Mungkin dia lelah. Kau terlalu memforsirnya, Yunho?" goda lelaki yang mereka potret. "Makanya jangan terlalu keras."

Terlalu keras? Memforsir? – Wajah Changmin justru makin memerah karena kata-kata yang pas dengan imajinasinya.

"A... aku ke toilet sebentar."

Yunho hanya menatap tak mengerti. Lalu menggedikkan bahu dan kembali fokus pada pasangan di depannya. "Yak noona, senyum!"

.

"Changmin tenang! Kau harus tenang! Itu bukan apa-apa. Kau harus fokus dengan pekerjaanmu membantu Yunho hyung. Jangan berimajinasi macam-macam jangan bermimpi saat kau bangun. Kau harus sadar sepenuhnya." Changmin membuka matanya setelah meracau macam-macam dengan kepala bersandar pada kaca kamar mandi.

Dia mencuci mukanya berharap bisa 'tersadar' sepenuhnya. "Dengar Changmin! Ini kesempatan... untuk mengenal Yunho-hyung lebih jauh. Kesempatan yang tidak akan datang pada setiap anak kelas satu. Hal seperti ini pasti hanya biasa dilakukan oleh Taehyun-sunbae atau teman-teman Yunho-hyung. Kau harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Dekati dia setelah semua pekerjaan selesai atau kau akan dicap jelek oleh Yunho hyung dan tak akan mendapat kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Dia akan membencimu. Dia tak akan mengijinkanmu memanggil hyung lagi. Dan kau selamanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, membuat jantung Changmin serasa mau copot. Dia bahkan sampai berjongkok dan memegangi dadanya.

"Hei. Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Changmin langsung meluruskan badannya begitu mendengar suara itu. "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku... hanya kaget."

Yunho berjalan maju, mendekati Changmin. Membuat siswa kelas satu itu sampai berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Yunho memojokkannya, menatapnya dari wajah dan turun kebawah.

Ketua klub fotografi itu memegangi satu tangan Changmin dan mengangkatnya hingga selevel dengan wajahnya. Oke, Changmin tahu dia tak seharusnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi mungkin saja Yunho akan mencium tangannya, kan?

"Mmm... pantas. Jantungmu tidak terlalu baik ya?"

"Hah?"

"Bukan peyakit serius seperti serangan jantung atau lemah jantung kok. Aku sudah selesai disini. Satu tempat lagi lalu selesai. Ayo!" dan dia melepaskan pegangannya dan langsung keluar toilet. Changmin menatap tangannya setelah pintu tertutup, bertanya-tanya apa yang tadi dilihat oeh hyung favoritnya?

.

.

Changmin melihat Yunho yang sedang membereskan peralatannya. Demikian juga pasangan muda yang jadi objek foto. Dia mendekati hyungnya. "Maaf hyung, bukannya ini yang terakhir?"

Yunho tersenyum meminta maaf. "Harusnya. Aku dapat telepon barusan dan terpaksa satu lagi." Jawab Yunho sambil mengangkat tas beratnya. "Kau pasti lelah, ya?"

"Mmm..." Yunho mengangkat tangannya, mengacak-acak rambut Changmin sebelum berjalan pergi. Changmin terdiam, wajahnya memerah sambil melihat punggung Yunho yang menjauh pergi. Coba bisa seperti pasangan yang di foto tadi. "Ah, sudahlah..."

.

.

Lokasi (yang katanya) terakhir ini adalah sebuah studio foto. Yunho masuk begitu saja. "Hey Yunho! Klienmu disini."

"Sudah lama?"

"Tidak. Baru saja. Ng... siapa dia? Tumben mengajak orang lain? Biasanya Taehyun atau Donghae atau Heechul?"

"Heechul dan Donghae sibuk dan Taehyun sialan itu mendadak tidak datang dan mengirimkan adik kelasku."

Lelaki itu terlihat tertarik. "Oh? Adik kelas? Ikut klub fotografi juga? Siapa namamu?"

"Cha... Changmin."

"Baiklah. Changmin... Ikuti semua kata Yunho dan jangan sembarangan sentuh macam-macam aku tak mau barang-barangku rusak. Mengerti?" Mukanya menyeramkan, menatap Changmin dengan tajam seolah berkata, 'sedikit saja kau gores peralatanku, akan kubunuh kau!'

Changmin mengangguk saking gugupnya. "Baiklah. Aku pulang Yunho, jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

"Yaaaa..." Jawabnya malas. Terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap pemilik studio foto itu.

.

.

Pemotretan dalam studio ini benar-benar sudah menekan Changmin hingga batasnya. Belum lagi dia lapar. Tapi mana mungkin mengatakan pada Yunho yang sepertinya tidak kekurangan tenaga. "Istirahat sana!"

"Eh?"

"Kau lelah, kan? Sebentar lagi selesai, jadi kau tidur saja di sofa sana."

Changmin melihat sofa itu, rasanya benda itu memanggil-manggilnya untuk berbaring disana. "Katanya tadi tidak boleh pegang macam-macam..."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Aman kok. Dia hanya berlebihan saja. Yang dia maksud itu peralatan fotografinya."

"Tapi hyung..." Dia tak mau Yunho melanggar sesuatu seperti itu, apalagi dirinya sudah diperingatkan tadi.

Yunho menatap Changmin tajam. "Kau turuti aku atau kau pulang sekarang!"

"Baik." Katanya otomatis sambil membungkuk.

.

.

"Changmin... hey... Changmin..."

Ada suara yang membuat Changmin terbangun. Tidur di sofa sekali-sekali oke kok, kecuali untuk kakinya yang panjang dan makin panjang. "Ng? Yunho hyung... sudah selesai memotretnya?" Changmin mengucek matanya. Tangan Yunho menahan tangan Changmin yang dipakai untuk mengucek mata. Changmin cemberut, efek bangun tidur.

"Cup."

Mata Changmin langsung membulat sempurna. Kantuk menguap seketika. "Hyu... hyung... hyung menciumku?"

Yunho, duduk di sofa dekat perut Changmin, cemberut sebal persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen oleh ibunya, "Nggak boleh?"

Langsung saja Changmin duduk dan mencekal tangan Yunho. "Boleh..." katanya tak percaya. "Tentu saja hyung boleh menciumku."

"Nggak jadi, ah..."

"Hyuuuung... Jangan marah. Ya hyung..." Yunho tak bergeming, masih melihat ke arah lain tanpa minat. "Ah... Ayolah hyung... aku hanya terkejut saja... Aku mau dicium hyung... Hyung boleh melakukan apa saja terhadapku."

Yunho menatapnya. "Benar? Boleh apa saja?'

Changmin jadi gelagapan, baru menyadari kalau dia mengatakan suatu hal yang agak tidak masuk akal. "Eh? Ma... maksudnya..."

"Ahahah. Kau lucu sekali, Changminnie..." Yunho menangkup wajah Changmin lalu mengecup pipinya. Tapi Changmin malah terlihat kecewa. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah ya?"

"Kukira mau dicium di bibir." Jawabnya jujur.

Yunho tersenyum miring, "Mau dicium dibibir? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menciumku?" katanya benar-benar tenang.

Bluussshhh. "Se... serius?"

"Changmin lamban." Kata Yunho yang langsung memajukan wajahnya dan menyambar bibir Changmin. Memagutnya pelan. Yang dicium tak mau kalah, mengikuti ritme pelan Yunho, sebelum yang memulai melepaskan tautan mereka. "Changmin makin mahir berciuman ya?" pujinya.

"Ka... kan hyung yang mengajariku."

"Masa sih? Kukira kau penggemar film-film biru?"

"Ya... yah!" katanya malu sambil memukul lengan Yunho. Dia ingin terlihat innocent di depan Yunho, bukannya remaja mesum yang suka menonton film dewasa yang nyaris tanpa plot.

Yunho mengelus tangannya. "Sudahlah... sini. Turunkan celanamu!"

"Eh? Hyung ma... mau melakukan itu?" tapi yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan malah menurunkan resleting Changmin dan dengan segera tanpa basi-basi menarik lepas celana jeansnya, berikut celana dalam dan melemparkannya asal. Changmin reflek menutupi area kemaluannya.

Yunho menatapnya malas. "Haaah. Yang benar saja, Minnie."

Changmin melihat ke arah Yunho. Ini hanya mimpi, kan? Apa bedanya? Setiap kali terbangun dia hanya dihadapkan pada kenyataan kalau Sunbae favoritenya itu hanya lelaki innocent workaholic baik hati namun tegas. Kenapa dia justru menolak satu-satunya saat dimana dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Yunho?

Dia begitu menyukai Yunho, kecuali mungkin sikapnya yang kelewat innocent dan telmi urusan percintaan. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur mencintai Yunho.

Changmin mengangkat kausnya perlahan hingga atas perut, tapi kemudian tanpa ragu melepasnya dan membuangnya begitu saja. "Waktu aku bilang hyung boeh melakukan apa saja... Aku serius kok."

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang Changmin tak tahu apa. Didiamkan begini dengan dinginnya AC membuatnya agak bergidik. Ada helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Yunho, yang kemudian menarik Changmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya sementara Yunho bersandar di sofa.

Changmin bisa merasakan kemaluannya ada di atas perut Yunho, membuatnya melihat ke bawah juga, dan merasa malu. Yunho berpakaian lengkap tetapi dirinya telanjang bulat begini. "Minnie itu manis ya? Jadi... apa yang akan kau pelajari hari ini?"

Ini begitu aneh dan begitu sensual di saat yang sama, dan Changmin menetapkan hatinya. Ini tak lebih hanya bunga tidur. Maka ditatapnya Yunho dengan tajam. "Aku mau kejantanan hyung di dalam lubangku. Menggenjotku sampai sperma hyung tumpah di dalam."

Yunho melihat ke bawah, membuat Changmin cukup kesal. "Waaah... hanya mengatakan itu saja milikmu jadi terbangun begini. Kau memang belum berpengalaman ya?"

"Hyung! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga." Kedua tangan Yunho melingkari perut Changmin, membelai punggung dan perlahan turun hingga kedua bongkahan. Remasannya membuat Changmin mendesah tanpa malu. Dan ketika jari Yunho menyentuh lubang belakang Changmin, saat itu juga lubang itu berkedut. Changmin berusaha menekan jari Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam tetapi Yunho menahannya.

"Hyung tak mau melakukannya? Hyung tidak serius denganku?" rajuknya memancing, berharap Yunho akhirnya menyerah.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, matanya menyapu wajah Changmin yang terlihat kesal. Akhirnya Yunho menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher dan dada Changmin, menciumi dan menjilatnya. Meski awalnya merasa geli dan harus menahan rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho, tetapi akhirnya Changmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher dan punggung Sunbaenya; menahan agar Yunho tak kemana-mana dan terus memberikan getaran padanya. Desahan meluncur dari bibir Changmin. Perlahan tubuhnya menghangat. "Aku ingin sih melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?"

"Rasanya akan sangat sakit. Aku tak mau kau merasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Milikku besar, loh."

"Biar saja!" tantangnya.

"Hey... memangnya bagaimana perasaan orang tuamu kalau putranya yang masih kelas satu SMA ini sudah tidak innocent lagi? Kau tak akan bisa menutupinya dari orang tuamu. Pinggang dan terutama hole mu akan terasa sangat sakit dan perih sampai tak bisa jalan dengan benar. Bisa saja mereka melarangmu bertemu denganku atau malah kau terpaksa pindah ke sekolah asrama."

Sebenarnya tu nasehat yang sangat bagus. Sesuatu yang seharusnya perlu dipikirkan masak-masak oleh Changmin dalam kondisi sadar. Bukan hanya mengedepankan nafsunya semata. "Hyung berpikir terlalu jauh. Ini hanya mimpi saja. Waktu aku terbangun tak ada rasa sakit yang tersisa, hanya celana dalamku yang jadi lengket karena mimpi basah."

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kau belum siap." Putus Yunho. "Jadi kita hanya akan melakukan ini dengan caraku atau tidak sama sekali."

Changmin terdiam, memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Yunho. "Ya sudahlah. Aku menurut."

"Kalau begitu turun dari pangkuanku dan duduk di sofa. Pejamkan matamu, dan tidak boleh mengintip."

Petunjuk yang diberikan terlalu aneh. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan kalau begini? Memangnya seks macam apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Changmin menurut, dan rasanya Yunho hanya mengamatinya hingga terasa pergerakan pada sofa. Yunho berdiri, membuat sisi di samping Changmin jadi terangkat. Menelan ludah jadi terasa sangat berat. Jantungnya berdebar kuat, tubuhnya merinding, karena AC dan juga karena tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho terhadapnya.

Satu sentuhan ringan menyapa pundak kanannya. Menyapu perlahan hingga leher dan kembali ke ujung bahu. "Kau hanya akan melakukan apa yang kusuruh saja, Changmin-ah."

Changmin berusaha menelan kegugupannya bersama dengan ludah yang ditelannya dengan susah payah. Dirinya mengangguk pelan.

Tangan Yunho meninggalkan tubuhnya, membuatnya kecewa. Tangannya mengepal di samping pahanya. "Sentuh nipple kirimu dengan tangan kiri." Changmin langsung mengarahkan tangannya sesuai petunjuk Yunho dan langsung mencubit kecil. "Aku bilang sentuh Changminnie. Kau sudah berniat untuk berontak?"

Dan Changmin langsung menggeleng keras bersamaan dengan melonggarkan cubitan di nipplenya. "Maaf."

"Nah. Kau janji tak akan melakukan itu lagi. Sekarang... gunakan tangan kananmu untuk menyentuh leher perlahan saja." Changmin melakukannya. Dia sudah berjanji. "Bagus. Lalu sekarang perlahan-lahan, tangan kananmu turun ke dada dan terus turun hingga ke perut."

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, tetapi rasanya merinding. Telapak tangannya yang kasar menyentuh kulitnya yang halus namun kering. Biasanya dia memang menggosok kulitnya setiap hari saat mandi, tetapi tak pernah terasa ada yang ganjil. Tidak seperti kali ini dimana Yunho yang mengarahkan. "Rasakan setiap sentuhan yang kau buat Changminie. Bagaimana rasanya di kulitmu. Perbedaan antara kulit tubuhmu dengan telapak tangnmu."

"Sekarang tangan kiri boleh mencubit nipple."

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Keluarkan desahan itu. Kau ingin mengeluarkannya."

"Aku..."

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu bicara bukan? Kuminta kau mendesah."

Sial. Tanpa sadar dirinya sudah melanggar aturan permainan ini lagi. "Emmph."

"Tangan kanan turun lagi perlahan tapi tidak boleh menyentuh kemaluan. Perlahan turunkan di sisi kemaluan hingga paha." Ketika sampai paha, Changmin tak bergerak. "Remas pahamu! Bayangkan aku yang melakukannya."

"Ahhh..."

"Tangan kiri... masukkan jari telunjuk dan tengah ke dalam mulut. Jilat, basahi, hisap. Lakukan sesensual mungkin, seolah aku ada dihadapanmu dan kau bermaksud menggodaku." Andaikan dia boleh bicara saat ini, Changmin mungkin sudah memberi tahu Yunho soal salah satu impian kotornya. Dimana dia menghisap jarinya di club, menggoda Yunho, mungkin juga dengan pakaian yang dipakainya waktu ke club. Sambil mengedipkan mata nakal, lalu menarik yunho ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa sambil berpelukan dan tangan saling menjamah. Mungkin juga Yunho memasukkan jemarinya ke sela baju Changmin dan... "Fokus, Changmin. Jangan melamun..."

Kata-kata Yunho menyadarkannya. Membuatnya menghisap jemarinya dengan keras dan terdengar lapar. "Kau boleh menambahkan satu jari kalau mau." Kedengarannya Yunho senang dengan yang dilakukan Changmin, jadi dirinya menurut.

"Baik. Sudah cukup. Sekarang gunakan tangan kirimu untuk membasahi kedua nipplemu."

Changmin hanya bisa menurut, merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Padahal dirinya hanya menuruti kata-kata Yunho, tetapi ketegangan yang dirasakan melebihi saat dirinya masturbasi di malam hari ketika orang tuanya masih terjaga. Perasaan yang ditawarkan oleh Yunho melebihi masturbasinya yang biasa. Biasanya dia hanya fokus pada kejantanannya saja, hnaya fokus pada bayangan Yunho di pikirannya.

Tetapi ini begitu berbeda. Yunho justru menyuruhnya merasakan sensasi di seluruh tubuhnya. Bgaimana udara dingin jadi terasa begitu kontras dengan tubuhnya yang makin menghangat.

Yunho menyuruhnya membasahi jarinya lagi. "Sekarang sentuh kejantananmu. Satu jari saja."

Ketika tangannya yang basah menyentuh kemaluannya yang sudah tegang, Changmin nyaris terkejut. Rasanya aneh. Mungkin saat ini kejantanannya sudah membesar hingga ukuran maksimalnya, berwarna merah gelap dan itu semua karena sensasi Yunho paksakan padanya. Dan Yunho hanya menyentuhnya di bahu tadi.

Hanya itu.

"Buka kakimu lebar. Dan sekarang kau boleh menggenggam batang kejantananmu. Longgar saja."

"Emmmhhh." Hanya desahan saja yang bisa dikeluarkan.

"Sekarang kau boleh mengocoknya. Perlahan saja. Rasakan baik-baik, ketika tanganmu yang basah itu melingkupi anggota tubuhmu yang panas. Terasa berdenyut-denyut di tanganmu bukan?"

Changmin mengangguk. Mengocok dengan ritme sangat pelan itu bukan kesukaannya, dia cenderung tidak sabar dan ingin segera menuntaskan Dan lagi, ini berbeda. Dia merasakan semua sensasi dengan lebih baik. Ada rasa menggelitik yang nyaris jadi rasa mulas. Membuatnya ingin lepas kendali tapi tak ingin mengecewakan Yunho. Ini demi Yunho saja.

Kepalanya disandarkan ke sofa, keringat mulai terlihat di tubuhnya, membuatnya berkilat. Lehernya terekspos. "Waa!" Changmin terkejut. Lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah suara memalukan itu. Suara yang muncul karena Yunho menjilati lehernya yang berkeringat. Menjilati keringatnya.

"Baik... kocok lebih cepat." Changmin tak ingin Yunho berubah pikiran lagi. Tanpa ragu dikocoknya kuat. "Gunakan tanganmu yang satu. Rasakan perbedaannya dengan jarimu yang basah."

Matanya memang tertutup, tetapi rasanya Yunho menjauh dari belakang sofa, menjadi di sampingnya, atau didepannya? Changmin tak terlalu yakin tapi terasa ada keberadaan seseorang di hadapannya kini. Kocokan ditangannya semakin cepat, membayangkan Yunho ada dihadapannya, melihatnya duduk di sofa dengan kaki terbuka lebar, kedua tangan memanja kemaluannya sendiri.

Memalukan.

Dan membuatnya sangat terangsang.

"Buka lebar kakimu, Minnie. Angkat salah satu kakimu ke sofa. Perlihatkan lubang belakangmu padaku."

Rasanya dia sudah dihipnotis total. Ah, bukan. Ini diriya sendiri yang sudah berniat menuruti kata-kata Yunho. "Kocok lebih cepat, Minnie. Kau boleh lepas kendali. Kejar orgasmemu."

Changmin benar-benar berusaha. Berusaha dengan semua hal yang membuat tubuhnya panas dan rangsangan yang bertubi-tubi. Tangan Yunho menahan pahanya, membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. "Aww!" Changmin terkejut. Ada sesuatu dibawah sana. Menyapa holenya. Itu bukan jari Yunho, atau mungkin kejantanan hyungnya. "Ahhh..." ketika sesuatu itu menyapa bagian luar lubangnya lagi, Changmin hanya bisa mendesah. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Hangat, kecil dan basah. Changmin membuka matanya tiba-tiba pada saat ketiga kali benda aneh itu menyentuh holenya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuka mata?"

Dengan mata yang dirapatkan kuat, tetapi bayangan Yunho barusan tak bisa dilupakannya. Itu... lidah.

Yunho menjilati holenya. Bukan, lidah itu mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam holenya. "Aku mau kau menyebut namaku saat kau orgasme. Lakukan Changminie..." desah Yunho, terdengar begitu sexy. Lidah itu kembali menginvasi lubangnya yang virgin itu, dan walau Changmin tahu benda itu tak akan bisa mencapai prostatnya, tetapi sensasinya jauh melebihi bayangannya. Ini nikmat, dan tanpa rasa sakit. Bukankah ini begitu kotor? Tetapi kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan?

"Ah... hyung. Yu... Yunho hyung... YUUUUNNNHHOOOOO" Punggungnya melengkung indah. Sperma keluar dengan kencang dari ujung kemaluannya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membayanginya. Tangan Yunho.

.

Orgasme yang intens setiap kali mimpi baru bersama Yunho datang, dan dia tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Tak ada ruginya. Changmin ingin membuka matanya, tetapi rasanya begitu lelah.

Satu kecupan mendarat di dahinya. "Anak pintar."

.

.

"Aku... bukan anak kecil..." rajuknya. Changmin meluruskan kaki tapi terhalang sesuatu dan dia pun membuka mata. Dilihatnya kondisi di sekitarnya. Ruangan yang asing, dirinya tidur di sofa. Changmin berusaha duduk. 'KKKrruruuukkkkkk' lalu menghela nafas. "Mimpi basah lagi kan? Dan perutku keroncongan."

Satu pertanyaan adalah kenapa semua orang sudah tidak ada, termasuk Yunho. Diliriknya jam di dinding. Sudah lebih dari dua jam sejak dirinya tidur disini. Dan kepalanya terasa sakit.

Pintu terbuka. "Oh? Sudah bangun?"

"Hyung dari mana?"

"Toilet." Jawabnya riang sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Yunho habis cuci muka, karena dia terlihat lebih segar. "Habis ini kita makan lalu akan kuantar kau pulang."

Changmin mengangguk. "Ah, aku perlu ke toilet sebentar."

.

Rimming itu... menyenangkan. Tetapi itu adalah lidah yang kecil dan tanpa tulang, bukan masalah bagi hole-nya. Lalu bagaimana jika yang masuk adalah kejantanan Yunho yang besar dan keras? Apa hole-nya mampu menahan rasa sakitnya? Dia pernah lihat di film biru, ketika dibobol untuk pertama kalinya, expresi kesakitan bahkan hingga menangis. Apa dia juga akan mengalami hal yang sama?

Merintih kesakitan? Menangis? Memohon-mohon untuk berhenti?

Changmin mencuci mukanya dengan memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku... tak mau..." kalau sakitnya begitu tak tertahankan, dia ingin bisa menguranginya.

Dengan agak ragu diambilnya handphone dari saku.

Menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo? Hyori-noona?"

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

"Hey, Kyu! Mana Changmin? Aku mau protes padanya. Katanya dia tidak kemana-mana hari minggu kemarin tetapi dia malah pergi bersama seseorang." Minho datang dari kelas sebelah.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya, jemari kedua tangannya terkait di atas meja. Matanya terlihat serius. Memikirkan sesuatu. "Tumben kau masih disini, biasanya setelah pelajaran selesai, kau langsung pulang kan? Heiiii! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Cerewet! Iya aku dengar!" jawabnya terganggu. "Aku sedang berpikir."

"Biasanya kau hanya berpikir kotor."

"Aku juga bisa berpikir selain itu, tahu!" katanya marah, tetapi Minho tak bergeming seolah ini makanan sehari-harinya. "Kau bilang kemarin Changmin pergi dengan seseorang? Siapa?"

"Kata orang tuanya Changmin sih, namanya Taehyun. Siswa kelas dua, kan?"

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Rasanya mustahil."

"Kau mau bilang orang tuanya Changmin bohong?"

Memang tidak mungkin sih, tapi yang ditaksir Changmin itu kan Yunho, kenapa malah pergi dengan Taehyun? "Sudahlah, aku mau pergi."

Minho tak percaya. "Hei! Enak saja kau mau pergi begitu saja!"

"Hari ini aku sedang tak ada urusan denganmu, kan?"

"Kau PMS?"

Kyuhyun menatap Minho tajam, tetapi sekali lagi dirinya tak bergeming. Bagi Minho, Ketua tim basket lebih mengerikan dibanding sahabatnya ini. Melihat sikap Minho yang tenang-tenang saja, Kyuhyun berlalu, dan Minho pun akhirnya membuntuti sahabatnya yang tak suka ikut klub ini.

.

"Kenapa kesini? Ini bukan jalan pulang, kan?" Minho bertanya pada Kyuhyun walau tak ada jawaban. Baru disadarinya mereka ada dekat dengan ruangan klub fotografi. Seolah mendapatkan petunjuk. "Oh, jadi kau mencari Chwang juga? Tapi bukannya hari ini mereka tak ada kegiatan?"

Kali ini justru tangan Kyuhyun yang menyapa mulut Minho. Sahabatnya itu sedang membekap mulut anggota tim basket itu. Minho mengeliat protes tetapi Kyuhyun bersikeras dan berbisik pada Minho. "Kau harus diam atau kita bakal ketahuan."

Minho ingin bertanya, 'ketahuan siapa?' tetapi Kyu sudah melonggarkan tangannya dan kini terfokus pada hal lain.

Mengintip.

Mengintip ke dalam ruangan klub fotografi yang sepi. Bukannya tak ada orang disana. Ada Yunho, yang sedang tidur dipojok ruangan diatas kursi yang dijejerkan. Bersandar pada dinding. _Sial!_-pikir Kyuhyun. _Bahkan waktu tertidur begitu Yunho-sunbae tak terlihat bodoh?_

Kyuhyun tahu sahabatnya itu pergi ke ruangan klub, terutama setelah Changmin menyeletuk akan ke ruang klub. Kalau tidak buat apa dirinya menunggu dikelas beberapa saat sebelum menyusul kemari. Dia ingin menguping, pembicaraan apapun. Mencari bukti kalau Changmin memang naksir Yunho-sunbae.

Tapi kali ini, bukannya menemukan beberapa orang kelas dua dan kelas satu, dirinya malah menemukan Yunho yang sedang tidur, dan Changmin yang masih terjaga. Sahabatnya itu menatap Sunbae mereka dengan ragu-ragu. Mendekati Yunho tanpa suara dan membungkuk dihadapan orang yang tidur itu.

Mungkin setengah menit, Changmin hanya menatap Yunho dari dekat, tetapi kemudaian dia memajukan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yunho.

Minho nyaris berteriak, Kyuhyun membekapnya lagi tapi tanpa sengaja Minho menginjak kaki sahabatnya, dan "Aw!" teriaknya tercekat.

Changmin terkejut lalu melepaskan ciumannya, menoleh kebelakang, ke arah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan jarak beberapa sentimeter. Segera saja Changmin membuka pintu, tetapi tak ada siapa-siapa di koridor.

Jantungnya berdebar, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat tindakannya barusan? Changmin berpaling lagi ke arah hyungnya, tetapi...

Mata Yunho tak lagi tertutup, melihat tepat kearah Changmin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Cerita ini masih ada yang nungguin nggak sih? Kalo nggak, biar saya tinggal menggantung disini... #plakk

Saya berusaha menambahkan plot disini, jadi nggak hanya sekedar 'mimpi basah' aja, tetapi perubahan di hubungan tokohnya. Makin dekat atau makin jauh... itu sih... baca ajalah...

Terimakasih banyak untuk Muti yang sudah memberi ide. Entahlah chap ini hasilnya gimana. Dan untuk para reader lain yang sudah memberi review di chap sebelumnya. Terimakasih banyak. Maaf nggak bias menyebut satu-satu. T_T

Kalau mau tanya2 dan memberi ide, bisa hubungi fb saya Reue Kanin atau email di derv53 ^^ saya tunggu idenyah...

Demi kelangsungan ff abal ini.

.

Asal idenya banyak, bulan depan apdet...

Sorry for typo. Saya punya kebiasaan aneh yang bikin tiap kali mengetik sesuatu dengan huruf A atau E, terkadang urutannya jadi terbalik. Jariku nggak sinkron kayaknya...


	5. Chapter 5

Kemarin, saat sampai di rumah setelah menjadi asisten seharian dan ditraktir Soondae, Yunho memberi Changmin sebuah amplop. Changmin tahu itu bukan surat cinta. Sebab, mana mungkin?

Saat ditanya oleh orang tuanya, amplop apa yang Changmin bawa, dia hanya bisa menggedikkan bahu. Adik-adiknya penasaran dan memaksanya membuka amplop itu. Awalnya dia tak mau, sebab itu dari Yunho. Kalau isinya benar surat cinta, bisa ditertawakan, tetapi Jiyeon menyambar amplop itu dan membukanya sebelum Changmin sempat mengejar.

Walau Jiyeon berhasil menyobek amplop itu tetapi belum sempat diketahui isinya, sebab ibu mereka-lah yang mengamankan dan mengembalikan pada putranya. Tetapi amplop sudah terlanjur terbuka jadi Changmin mengintip isinya. "Uang?" katanya.

"Heh? Kakak terima suap?"

"Ini bukan uang suap!" protesnya tak terima.

"Hasil kerjamu sebagai asisten seharian?" tanya ayah Changmin, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Wah? Apa itu tak terlalu banyak?" setelah melihat lembaran yang ada di dalam amplop.

"Oppa! Traktir kami!" tuntut kedua adiknya.

Changmin melihat ayah dan ibunya. "Kalian ini, itu adalah uang Oppa kalian hasil bekerja yang pertama, dia boleh memakainya sesukanya." Ibunya mencegah keinginan boros itu.

"Atau ditabung." Saran ayahnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Changmin. Dia hanya memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya, yang menyatakan kalau uang itu terlalu banyak. Dia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Yunho.

.

.

Dan kini... setelah buru-buru keluar dari kelas untuk menuju ruang fotografi, dirinya justru menemukan Yunho tertidur di dalam ruangan klub. Tidur dipojok ruangan diatas kursi yang dijejerkan. Bersandar pada dinding.

Terlihat tenang dan nampaknya lelah. Biasanya Changmin yang tertidur ketika Yunho terjaga, tetapi kali ini sebaliknya. Jika biasanya Yunho akan masuk ke dalam mimpinya dan melakukan perbuatan yang membuat juniornya senang, kali ini, apakah Changmin ada di dalam mimpinya?

Changmin mendekati hyungnya itu, terbesit keinginan untuk membangunkannya, tetapi ada juga keinginan yang lain. Siswa kelas satu itu membungkuk untuk menyamakan kepalanya dengan Yunho. Hyungnya ini terlihat tenang sekali saat tidur.

Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah itu. kemarin, dirinya bermimpi berciuman dengan hyungnya juga, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah bibirnya terasa sama persis seperti yang ada di mimpinya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, dia memajukan wajahnya, menyatukan kedua bibir mereka yang kering. Ciuman pertama. Changmin memejamkan mata, berusaha menyimpan momen ini dengan baik. "Aw!"

Sebuah suara yang membuat jantungnya terasa mau copot. Langsung saja dia melepaskan kecupannya dan berbalik ke sumber suara. Dari luar, pintu geser yang nyaris tertutup itu. Langsung saja dirinya menuju pintu, menggeser pintu untuk menemukan... _Tidak ada_

Tidak ada siapapun di koridor. Changmin curiga, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk melihat ke arah Yunho, hanya saja...

Kedua mata Yunho terbuka, dan melihat ke arah Changmin.

Jantung Changmin, sudah berada di lantai saat ini...

.

.

**Melqbunny** presents

**School club**

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

Pairing : **Homin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T - M

Disclaimer : I own the story only, but whatever

Warning! : NC kali yeee... tergantung liatnya gimana

.

.

"**Fever"**

.

.

Yunho melihat ke arah Changmin. Lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. Tidur.

Heejong –ketua klub basket sekaligus salah satu sahabat Yunho yang kebetulan lewat melihat pintu terbuka dan menyapa. "Oh? Hai Changmin?"

"Ha... hai." Jawabnya terbata, takut kalau ketahuan. Semenjak kenal dengan Yunho, rasanya makin banyak siswa kelas dua dan tiga yang mengenalinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ah, tapi ini kan ruang klubmu ya?"

"Ti... tidak. Hanya saja..."

Melihat ke dalam ruangan dan menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, bocah ini disini? Pantas saja katanya jam terakhir tadi menghilang." Celetuk Heejong yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menendang kaki Yunho yang lurus di atas kursi.

0_0 "Eh... na... nanti Yunho hyung terbangun..."

Yunho mengeram sebentar lalu diam. "Dia ini kalau terlalu lelah bisa seperti kena bius saja. Tapi aku memang ingin membangunkannya sih." Jadi langsung saja Heejong menarik tubuh Yunho sampai jatuh ke lantai.

Sang korban menggeram lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Berusaha mengenali sekelilingnya. "Kenapa aku di lantai?" Suaranya serak khas bangun tidur.

"Tumben membolos. Ayo ikut aku, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan!" Tanpa basa-basi Heejong langsung menarik tangan Yunho, memaksanya berdiri. Satu tangan Yunho menyambar tas dan walaupun sepertinya masih mengantuk, dia sempat melihat ada orang lain disana. "Oh... hai Changmin?"

Berkat pintu ruangan klub yang terbuka, Changmin bisa mendengar pembicaraan Yunho dan Heejong. "Tampangmu seperti habis mabuk semalam."

"Aku nggak minum alkohol, tahu!"

"Bisa-bisanya membolos untuk tidur."

"Aku ngantuk, tahu! Heejong-hyuuuung... gendooong"

"Mau kudorong di tangga?"

Changmin menghela nafas. Bingung apa dirinya harus senang karena tidak ketahuan bahkan oleh Yunho sekalipun, atau harus sedih karena Yunho tak mengetahui kalau dia menciumnya?

Handphone Changmin bergetar di saku. Satu pesan masuk. Dari Hyori –Noona. Apa boleh buat, dia sudah memutuskan.

.

.

.

"Silakan." Hyori menyodorkan tas kertas pada Changmin.

Langsung disambarnya tak sabar. "Aku harus bayar berapa?" bertemu di cafe seolah transaksi semacam ini adalah hal yang biasa dan lumrah.

Hyori hanya tersenyum. "Tidak usah. Ini gratis."

Changmin menatapnya miring, curiga. "Jangan-jangan ini semua barang bekas? Aku nggak mau kena STD."

"Ini semua barang baru, bocah." Jawabnya malas. "Jadi... akhirnya menyerah juga."

"Alasanku tidak penting untuk noona, kan?" Changmin memasukkan tas kertas itu ke dalam ranselnya.

Dia hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Penting –nggak penting sih."

"Kenapa memilihku? Kan bisa saja Yunho hyung sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku."

"Kan aku tak bilang kalau aku tahu perasaannya. Bisa saja dia naksir siapapun, siswa kelas 3 mungkin, atau guru kalian. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan Choi Siwon itu, siapa yang bakal diatas coba? Belum tenaga mereka sepertinya nyaris seimbang. Pasti bisa beronde-ronde non-stop" Hyori senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan hal itu.

Mulut Changmin terbuka mendengar perkataan Hyori-noona. Rasanya dirinya cuma pilihan random saja. Tak ada alasan khusus kenapa Hyori mengganggunya begini?

"Ah... tapi tenang saja... aku mendukungmu..."

"Terdengar setengah hati." Jawab Changmin skeptis.

.

.

.

Hari minggu, turnamen basket antar SMA.

Sorak sorai kemenangan.

Dan seorang siswa kelas satu yang berkulit putih dengan wajah manis, tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah para pemain basket sekolahnya.

Salah satu diantara pemain basket tersenyum balik. Satu tangannya terangkat ragu-ragu hingga setinggi dagunya. "Tae..."

"Yunho sunbaeee!" dan Taemin, siswa kelas satu tadi melewati Minho begitu saja, yang sudah tersenyum bodoh. Malah mendekati Yunho yang sibuk memotret momen kemenangan ini.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin mendekatinya dengan wajah prihatin. "Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tanganmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Minho menatap sebal padanya dan mendorong wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang terangkat dari tadi.

Changmin menatap ke arah Yunho. Taemin menyapa Yunho dan memberinya sekaleng minuman. Ada kalanya dia berharap bisa melakukan hal semacam itu. dengan santai membawakan minuman untuk hyungnya. Tetapi itu bukan sifatnya dan dia punya dua orang yang terus menerus mengawasinya kalau-kalau dia bertingkah aneh seperti memberikan minuman pada seseorang.

Sementara Minho melihat pada Taemin dengan kecewa. Malu pula. Apa bagusnya Yunho-Sunbae sih? Tapi apa dia akan marah pada Sunbaenya itu padahal sudah diselamatkan di klub malam waktu itu? Menjaga rahasia mereka bertiga? –Tipe yang nggak pantas dibenci.

Kyuhyun mengamati ekspresi wajah Changmin.

DOR!

"WAAAW!" teriak Kyuline bersamaan. Mengelus dada mereka karena kaget bukan main.

Taehyun yang melihatnya sampai heran. Tangnnya masih membawa jarum dan sisa balon yang barusan dipecahkannya. "Aku tahu kalau kalian bertiga bersahabat, tapi aku baru tahu kalau terkejut saja kalian bisa kompak." Dia langsung menghampiri Yunho dan merangkulnya.

Ketiga sahabat itu saling bertatapan. "Jadi?" Minho memulai. "Kalian tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku? Aku menang loh."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin melihat Minho dengan malas lalu mengeloyor pergi. "Yang tadi banyak memasukkan bola itu kan Siwon-Sunbae, kenapa dia yang senang?"

"Buat apa juga kita memberi selamat padanya."

"Heiii! Sahabat macam apa kalian ini?"

.

.

.

"Jadi Kyu?"

"Positif."

"O_O? Changmin hamil?"

Pletak! – satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Minho. "Maksudku positif kalau Changmin naksir Yunho-Sunbae!"

Minho cemberut sambil mengelus kepalanya. Tapi lalu menghela nafas. "Coba waktu di klub malam itu ketahuan kalau Yunho Sunbae bekerja disana dan kita tidak ketahuan, pasti kita bisa mengancam Yunho-Sunbae untuk menjauh dari Taemin."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah. "Kau harusnya tak memikirkan hal semacam itu, tahu! Dari yang aku lihat, bukan Yunho-Sunbae yang mendekati Taemin, tapi Taemin yang mendekati Yunho-Sunbae. Kalau ingin mengancam, mungkin harusnya kau mengancam Taemin."

"Masa aku mengancam orang yang kusukai?"

Menggedikkan bahu cuek, Kyuhyun pun menjawab. "Bukan urusanku, kan?"

"Pilih kasih! Changmin naksir Yunho-sunbae kau pedulikan, sedangkan Aku naksir Taemin kau cuek saja."

"Kau ini! Kalau Changmin berhasil pacaran dengan Yunho-Sunbae, Taemin tak akan mendekatinya lagi jadi kau bisa pendekatan. Lagi pula kenapa kau tak pernah mendekatinya sama sekali, sih? Bagaimana dia tahu kalau kau punya perasaan padanya?" Jawab Kyuhyun, berusaha menghidupkan optimisme dalam diri sahabatnya ini.

"Kalau ditolak?"

"Mana kutahu?!"

.

.

.

.

Yunho...

"Haaaaahhh..." ini sudah ke sekian kalinya dia menghela nafas panjang. Duduk di kursinya di dalam kelas, tepat di samping jendela. Kelas sudah selesai setengah jam lalu dan dia tak beranjak dari sana. Taehyun melihatnya dengan malas. Setelah menunggu 20 menit di ruang klub fotografi dan Yunho tidak muncul juga, dia memutuskan untuk menelponnya, tetapi handphone-nya tidak menyala.

Begitu menyusul ke kelasnya, dia hanya menemukan Yunho yang tidak seperti biasanya. Memutuskan untuk duduk bersila di atas salah satu meja.

Sampai bosan.

"Yunho..."

"..."

"YUNHO!" serunya keras sambil menampar lengan atas ketua klub fotografi itu.

Yunho menoleh pelan, melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu lamunannya. "Taehyun? Kenapa?"

Taehyun tak percaya dengan yang dilihat dan didengarnya. "Kau sedang stres? Kecapaian? Ngantuk? Kalau begitu kau pulang saja biar aku yang mengurus klub hari ini."

Tapi yang diajak bicara sudah berdiri dan membereskan tasnya. "Aku tak apa. Ayo segera ke ruang klub."

.

Tak ada masalah saat kegiatan klub. Karena isinya hanya penjelasan soal lomba fotografi hari minggu depan.

"Senpai!" Satu-satunya yang diijinkan memanggil sunbae-sunbaenya dengan sebutan Senpai.

"Ya Asahi?" Yunho menanggapi.

"Sebentar lagi ujian lalu libur semester. Apa kita tidak ada kegiatan klub saat liburan?"

Yunho mengernyit. "Misalnya?"

"Jalan-jalan? Ke pantai? Berkemah? Atau ke tempat pemandian air panas? Liburan semacam itu Senpai." Desaknya.

Yunho melihat ke arah Taehyun dan siswa kelas dua yang lain. Mereka belum pernah melakukan kegiatan semacam itu, lagi pula dia sibuk. Lagi pula ini kan klub baru, wajar kalau ageda kegiatannya belum tetap. "Kalau itu... Kurasa lebih baik kalian membicarakan ini sendiri. Karena saat libur, kita tak perlu minta ijin juga pada pihak sekolah. Kalau kalian semua setuju, kita bisa pergi."

"Kalau begitu pantai!" Asahi menatap Yunho setengah memohon setengah menuntut. Semua jadi berbisik-bisik mengenai ide itu.

Tapi Yunho hanya berkedip polos. "Asahi... sebenarnya kau ini... hanya ingin lihat cewek pakai bikini saja, ya kan?" celetuk Yunho polos. Yang ditegur mukanya langsung memerah, tetapi tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya yang lain tidak begitu? Sama saja, kan? Lagian disana juga cowok-cowok hanya pakai celana pendek."

"Jadi Asahi sebenarnya biseksual? Ku kira kau suka cewek."

Taehyun membungkam mulut Yunho dan menyeretnya keluar. "Kalian semua silahkan diskusi dulu. Kemanapun akan kubantu." Kata Taehyun nyaris berteriak.

Melihat itu, anggota klub fotografi malah menengok keluar pintu. Baru kali ini dengar Sunbaenya yang terkenal polos itu membicarakan suatu hal yang cukup vulgar secara terang-terangan.

.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Tak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu!" Taehyun langsung memarahinya tanpa basa-basi.

Tapi Yunho tak bergetar karenanya. "Yang mana? Soal orientasi seksual? Nggak boleh berkata seperti itu?"

Taehyun tak percaya mendengarnya. "Kau hilang fokus, Yunho! Pulang saja!"

"Hanya karena aku mengatakan hal semacam itu bukan berarti aku hilang fokus." Tantang Yunho, yang langsung membuat Taehyun yakin kalau ketua klub fotografi itu otaknya sedang korslet.

"Tidak! Kau aneh! Aku akan membubarkan kegiatan klub dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

.

Taehyun membubarkan kegiatan. Tapi... Yunho sudah menghilang duluan sebelum Taehyun sempat menariknya. Membuatnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Tak ada kegiatan lagi, Changmin jadi berpikir untuk main ke rumah Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, sepertinya dia harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Ada sesuatu yang sebaiknya tidak dia... "Hey!"

"WAAAAA" Dia berteriak hingga nyaris melompat. Ada seseorang yang merangkul pundaknya begitu saja. Waktu menengok. "Yu... yunho hyung... bisa tidak sih jangan mengagetkanku. Kau ini hobi sekali."

Yunho melepaskan rangkulan dan menutup telinganya. "Kau juga hobi banget sih berteriak! Malah aku yang kaget!" Barusan Yunho merangkulnya, tetapi karena berteriak tadi, jadi lepas, kan? "Eh, Changmin... jalanmu aneh." Celetuknya tiba-tiba.

Yang dibilang begitu langsung gelagapan. "Eh? Ap? Ap yang aneh?" Yunho diam lalu menggedikkan bahu. "Ah, hyung, aku mau tanya, yang waktu itu apa tidak terlalu banyak?" tanya Changmin berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Apanya?" gantian Yunho yang bingung.

"I... itu, uang yang hyung beri padaku sebagai asisten. Ayahku bilang itu terlalu banyak jadi aku ingin mengembalikan."

Yunho langsung mengingatnya. "Nggak usah." Jawabnya otomatis.

"Tapi aku tidak pantas menerima uang sebanyak itu." desaknya.

"Tahu dari mana kalau tidak pantas?" wajahnya yang innocent, membuat Changmin bingung sendiri. Sepertinya memang hari ini hyungnya aneh.

"Yang jelas itu terlalu banyak. Biar kukembalikan." Changmin bersikeras, langsung membuka tasnya untuk mengambil uang yang selalu dibawanya sejak hari itu.

Yunho memegangi tangan Changmin, yang langsung membuat jantung siswa kelas satu itu berdetak kencang. "Kalau aku tidak mau kau kembalikan?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya jadi terlihat imut.

Changmin melihat tepat ke dalam mata Yunho yang begitu innocent. "Kalau begitu biar aku pakai tenagaku untuk membayarnya."

Yunho diam, berpikir sebentar lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Changmin dan langsung merangkulnya. "... baik. Ikut aku!"

"E? Eh? O_o?" Tiba-tiba begini tentu saja dia jadi kaget. "Kemana? Eh, tadi hyung dicari Taehyun-Sunbae, kan?"

"Katanya mau bayar pakai tenaga."

Te... tenaga? (*/*)

.

.

.

Changmin melihat ke gedung tinggi dihadapannya. "Kenapa kesini?"

"Beli boxer. Ada boxerku yang hilang sih. Aku sampai mengobrak-abrik lemari penghuni apartemen di lantai yang sama denganku." Kata Yunho sambil terus berjalan masuk pusat perbelanjaan.

Karena Yunho tak lagi merangkulnya sejak sebelum naik bis, dia jadi bebas melangkah, dan sekaligus kecewa, juga takut kalau rahasianya kecilnya ketahuan. "Mereka pasti marah."

"Mereka memberiku uang buat beli boxer." Jawab Yunho tak terduga.

"^_^; Sebenarnya apa yang sudah hyung perbuat sampai mereka yang ganti rugi?"

Yunho mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya. Mengetuk pintu, menggedor pintu, masuk kamar sembarangan, membuka lemari, mengeluarkan semua isinya lalu pergi. "Tidak ada."

Mana bisa Changmin percaya begitu saja. "Pasti hyung sudah membuat mereka sangat kesal."

"Mungkin ya? Ah sudahlah... yang penting aku dapat boxer baru. Tapi aneh deh, aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun tapi tidak ada. Dan aku yakin kalau aku belum memakainya sejak terakhir dicuci."

Changmin hanya bisa senyum saja, sebagai pelaku pencurian, dia tak bisa mengaku pada korbannya. Tetapi nampaknya yang jadi korban hilangnya boxer itu bukan hanya Yunho. "Memangnya, hyung mau beli berapa?"

"Tiga. Katanya, kalau hari ini aku tidak pulang setelah membeli tiga buah boxer, mereka akan memaku kamarku."

"Kejamnya..." Jawab Changmin bersimpati.

"Dan aku akan melepas jendela kamar mereka satu-satu."

"I... itu lebih kejam."

.

.

Yunho bukan orang yang suka memilih lama-lama. Begitu didapatkan apa yang diinginkan, dia langsung mengajak Changmin pergi. Membuat Changmin agak kecewa sebenarnya, kalau di film-film kan orang sering mencoba dulu pakaiannya, tetapi mengingat ini hanya boxer, mencoba jadi kurang perlu. "Kau mau jalan-jalan dulu?" tawar Yunho.

"Kemana?" Tawaran yang menarik, anggap saja kencan, dia hanya perlu mencari toilet dulu. Ini sudah terlalu lama untuk targetnya hari ini.

"Ada toko game disekitar sini. Kau suka game, kan?"

"Mmm..."

"Minggir!" ada seseorang yang menyenggol Changmin, badannya besar jadi keseimbangannya pun goyah. Changmin terdorong ke depan, tepat ke pelukan Yunho yang malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di badan Changmin. Ada suara detak jantung selain miliknya sendiri yang terdengar. Itu... detak jantung Yunho? Aroma tubuh Yunho. Membuat pkirannya melayang dan ada yang mengusik bagian bawahnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Changmin berusaha berdiri tegak, "Aku tak apa." Tangan Yunho lepas secara alami, membuat Changmin kecewa karena inginnya dipeluk terus oleh Yunho. Hanya saja ini tempat umum dan itu tidak mungkin.

"Benar tidak ada yang terluka?" Changmin mengangguk. "Kalau gitu kita cari snack!"

"A... aku tidak bawa uang banyak."

Yunho tersenyum padanya. "Kutraktir." Itu senyum yang membuat Changmin lupa kalau dia harus ke toilet.

.

.

Yunho mengajaknya membeli es krim. Tepatnya soft ice cream. Changmin memilih rasa jeruk, sedangkan Yunho memilih strawberry dan coklat jadi satu. Tetapi mendadak Yunho memintanya untuk memegangi es krimnya karena dia perlu ke toilet.

Changmin menghela nafas, lalu duduk di bangku panjang. Menunggu Yunho. Padahal kan harusnya dia yang ke toilet. Malah keduluan, kan?

Kedua tangan memegang cone es krim, dan sesekali menjilati eskrimnya sendiri. Diperhatikannya es krim milik Yunho, bagian luarnya mulai mencair, dan bakal menetes di tangannya. Dia jadi berpikir apa sebaiknya dijilat saja ya? Ah, tetapi itu bukan miliknya, nanti kalau ketahuan, bagaimana kalau Yunho marah padanya?

Tapi ini hanya es krim, kan? Tetapi mana boleh? Sementara dirinya berpikir, sisi es krim makin banyak yang mencair dan mulai membasahi jarinya.

"Yah, yah... jangan mencair, donk! Aduh bagaimana ini?" katanya panik. Setidaknya sudah ada 5 tetesan terpisah yang mengalir di punggung tangan dan jarinya. Jumlahnya pun makin banyak dengan berjalannya waktu.

"T^T Yunho hyuuung... ini sudah mencair..." erangnya bingung.

Yunho datang, berjalan tanpa terburu-buru. Malah sambil melihat handphonenya. "Yu... Yunho hyung... cepat! Ini sudah meleleh!"

"Apa?" tanya Yunho tanpa dosa sambil memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku.

"Astaga, hyung..." Changmin berdiri, satu tangannya sudah basah dan lengket dengan warna pink dan coklat. "Ini sudah meleleh. Kenapa hyung lama? Cepat dimakan! Sebelum... O_o?" Changmin kehilangan kata-kata. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya membatu.

Yunho memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memegang es krim milik Yunho. Memegangi pergelangan tangan itu hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Mmm... enak." Sunbaenya itu menjilati tangannya. Bukan. Menjilati eskrim yang sudah menetes di tangannya.

"A... apa... ya... yang hyung... lakukan?" tanyanya terbata.

"Kan sayang kalau terbuang percuma." Tapi itu hanya berarti Yunho menjilati jemari Changmin dan punggung tangannya. Rasanya geli, hangat dan membuatnya terpaku ditempat. Setelah dirasa cukup 'bersih', Yunho mengambil cone es krimnya dan mulai menjilati es krimnya. "Kenapa? Kok diam saja? Nanti es krimmu mencair loh."

Changmin tak tahu apa artinya itu. tangannya bersih dari es krim yang lengket, tetapi kini basah karena saliva Yunho. Dia diam saja karena anggota tubuhnya baru saja dijilat oleh Yunho, di tempat umum pula. Sunbaenya itu melakukannya tanpa malu sama sekali. Padahal, Changmin nyaris berteriak, dan melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat innocent itu hanya membuat anggota tubuhnya di bawah sana jadi bereaksi.

Langsung saja dirinya duduk. Dia harus tenang sebelum bisa pergi ke toilet. Tetapi dia duduk terlalu cepat hingga terasa ada yang menekan semakin dalam. Sial! Rutuk Changmin dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dirinya jadi menunduk.

"Hey, Changmin-ah. Kau kenapa? Sakit ya?"

"Ti... tidak. Hanya saja, aku... tanganku... masih basah." Jawabnya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Yunho memegang tangan Changmin untukk melihat lalu dilepaskannya lagi. "Oh ya? Mana? Aku ada sapu tangan disini." Yunho berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Nanti aku akan cuci tangan saja." Tolaknya segera.

Yunho mengangguk, menyetujui ide itu. "Oh, ya." Yunho memegangi pergelangan tangan Changmin yang lain, lalu menjilat es krim rasa jeruk milik Changmin.

"Ya... yah!"

Mata Yunho berubah jadi puppy eyes, atau kitten eyes mungkin. Hyungnya ini kan lebih mirip kucing. "Nggak boleh ya? Atau kau mau coba es krimku juga? Coklat-strawberry. Ini enak loh." Yunho menyodorkan es krimnya sendiri. Changmin menelan ludah. Ini keterlaluan. Bukannya menolong, Yunho malah memperburuk keadaan. Bagaimana dia bisa tenang kalau begini? Hyungnya kelewat innocent. Tapi bukankah yang barusan itu bisa dibilang ciuman tidak langsung? Bahkan ada saliva juga. "Ayo, cobalah!" katanya setengah memaksa.

Menyerah, Changmin memajukan mulutnya dan mulai menjilat es krim di tangan Yunho. Hanya itu saja telinganya jadi terasa panas, pasti warnanya merah sekarang. "E... enak juga."

.

.

Changmin mencuci tangannya di wastafel toilet umum. Rasanya sayang juga harus terpaksa menghapus jilatan Yunho. Demi apa, mana ada siswa yang dibeginikan oleh sunbaenya sendiri di tempat umum? Apa ini hal yang biasa untuk Yunho? Masa sih?

Tapi dengan seenaknya Sunbaenya itu membuatnya harus menahan libido. Di tempat umum pula. Ah, dia harus ke toilet. Melepas sesuatu yang jadi bagian dari pelatihannya dengan bantuan dari Hyori-noona.

Benar sekali, sebuah butt-plug tengah berdiam di lubang anusnya. Ukurannya kecil. Karena bagaimanapun Changmin masih pemula. Memasukkan benda yang berukuran besar bukan hanya membuatnya merasakan sakit tetapi akan mudah ketahuan. Karenanya dimulai dari benda kecil sebelum memasukkan yang ukurannya lebih besar.

Dan jujur saja, bagi Changmin ukuran kecil saja membuatnya tak nyaman. Perlu waktu untuk terbiasa dan tadi saja Yunho sempat menegur cara jalannya yang dirasa aneh. Apa memang begitu? Tapi beraktivitas seharian di sekolah dengan butt-plug terpasang tentu saja terasa mengganjal.

Pintu toilet terbuka. "Ah, Changmin. Sudah selesai cuci tangannya? Kalau begitu ayo!" Lagi-lagi Yunho seenaknya saja. Menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk keluar toilet tanpa bisa dicegah.

Padahal Changmin ingin melepas butt-plug-nya. Sebab tekanannya ditambah kenyataan kalau dia hanya berdua dengan Yunho saat ini. Juga prilaku aneh hyungnya itu yang membuat Changmin jadi merasa terusik dibawah sana. Membuatnya agak terangsang. Sesuatu yang jelas sekali harus ditahannya, apalagi ini di tempat umum.

.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Nonton!"

Changmin melihat ke pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik Yunho. Yang benar saja, ini sih sama saja mereka berpegangan tangan di tempat umum, ya kan? Lagipula apa tadi katanya? Nonton? Ini... bukannya kencan ya? Sunbaenya ini sadar dengan yang mereka lakukan tidak sih?

"Aku perlu menelpon orang tuaku dulu."

Yunho menghentikan langkah, membuat Changmin nyaris menabraknya. "Kalau begitu aku akan pilih filmnya sementara kau menelpon."

.

"Ya, bu. Maaf. Aku pulang terlambat hari ini. Dengan siapa? Yunho hyung. Yang sudah mengantarku pulang beberapa kali. Yang membayarku untuk jadi asisten seharian penuh. Dia mengajakku nonton. Eh? Undang makan ke rumah? Kenapa? Karena dia sudah begitu baik?"

"Changmin!"

"Ah. Yunho-hyung sudah dapat tiketnya. Sudah ya bu."

Changmin menutup sambungan teleponnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Apa yang akan terjadi di dalam bioskop ya? Mungkin dia bisa tertawa bersama hyungnya? Atau mungkin memegang tangannya diam-diam? Changmin berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya. Mana mungkin ada kesempatan seperti itu? Memangnya film apa yang akan dipilih oleh Yunho hyung?

Orang sepertinya sih kemungkinan akan pilih genre film action. Mana ada hyungnya memilih film drama percintaan?

Yunho mengangsurkan dua gelas minuman padanya, sementara Yunho sendiri membawa popcorn. "Film apa" tanya Changmin setengah penasaran. Tak penting buatnya.

"Yah... lihat saja nanti."

.

Mereka duduk di barisan teratas, di pinggir pula. Tak ada orang di kanan dan kiri. Hanya beberapa orang di bawah sana, berpacaran. Lalu kalau dirinya dan Yunho?

Changmin menghela nafas. Ruangan menggelap dan film segera dimulai.

Awalnya tak ada yang aneh, Changmin sempat melihat ke bawah, para pasangan terlihat asyik sendiri, ada yang berpelukan dan... ciuman? Astaga.

Changmin kembali melihat ke layar setelah merasa sedikit iri, wajahnya memanas, membayangkan kalau itu terjadi juga padanya dan Yunho. Bukankah mereka hanya berdua di barisan atas Lagipula tak ada yang bakal melihat kalau mereka melakukan itu.

Judul film.

**SINISTER**

"Apa artinya?"

"Artinya seuatu yang jahat."

"Oh..." 1... 2... 3... O_o? "I... ini film horor donk?"

"Yap!"

.

Changmin itu... tak suka film horror. Bisa dibilang dia ini cukup penakut, selalu menghindar kalau teman-temannya mengajaknya nonton film horor.

Tapi kenapa malah sekarang Yunho mengajaknya nonton film horror?

.

Changmin tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tak bisa beranjak dari tempat duduk. Bisa saja dirinya pergi ke toilet, tetapi bagaimana jika Yunho tahu kalau dirinya itu penakut? Bagaimana kalau hyungnya tak suka orang yang lemah dan penakut?

Berkali-kali Changmin memejamkan matanya, tangannya gemetaran mencengkeram celananya. Bahkan telapak tangannya terasa basah. Kenapa Yunho bisa nonton film seperti ini, sih? Keluhnya dalam hati.

Changmin bisa melihat pasangan di bawah sana berpelukan, terutama saat adegan yang menegangkan, bagaimana dengan dirinya kalau begitu?

Cih! Mana bisa!

Yunho bukan siapa-siapanya. Hanya Sunbaenya di sekolah dan sekarang hubungan mereka cukup dekat, tetapi tak ada korelasi romantis disana. Kecuali kalau dirinya naksir Yunho, dan sepertinya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ketika saat dimana tokoh utama berniat meninggalkan rumah berhantu, Changmin melihat ke sampingnya, ke arah Yunho yang ternyata... tidur? o_o?

Mwo? Kurang ajar sekali hyungnya ini, seenaknya saja mengajaknya nonton film horor sedangkan dirinya sendiri malah tidur. Changmin ingin membangunkan Yunho. Menyikutnya, memukulnya atau apalah, sampai changmin melihat ke kaki Yunho yang terbuka.

Hanya dipandangi saja area itu. Dibalik celana itu ada sesuatu yang ukurannya besar. Salah satu alasan kenapa sekarang ada butt plug tertanam di lubangnya sejak sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Ah... tapi... hanya dalam mimpi saja dirinya pernah menyentuh benda itu, dia ingin menyentuhnya juga saat sadar begini. Bukankah tak apa? Tak masalah kan kalau dia menyentuh?

Bukankah kata Heejong-Sunbae, Yunho-hyung itu susah dibangunkan kalau sedang lelah? Tapi, memangnya saat ini dia sedang lelah?

Changmin bergantian mengamati wajah Yunho dan celana Yunho. Makin lama dirinya makin mendekati Sunbaenya. Tak perduli dengan suara seram yang jadi latar belakang. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, satu tangannya terjulur ke arah Yunho.

Perlahan saja, matanya tetap awas mengawasi wajah Yunho yang hanya mendapat penerangan dari layar lebar di depan sana. Badannya terasa lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya. Changmin ingin tahu. Dia hanya penasaran saja. Mimpi tak bisa memberi kepastian apa-apa, dan kata-kata Hyori-noona juga mengisyaratkan kalau cewek itu belum pernah lihat.

Apa salahnya ingin tahu? Tak ada, kan?

Yang bermasalah... mungkin hormonnya? Atau film-film dewasa yang ditontonnya? Atau mungkin Yunho yang terlalu disukainya.

Sedikit lagi. 5 cm lagi.

Tep.

Tangannya benar-benar menyentuh bagian depan celana Yunho, rasanya merinding –perasaannya saja. Akibat ketakutan dan adrenalin hingga rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik di tangannya. Mukanya terasa panas bukan main.

Jantung Changmin berdebar kuat hingga suara seram pun tak dapat terdengar lagi, tertutup oleh suara jantungnya yang jadi terdengar kencang di telinganya. Perlahan, ditekannya bagian depan celana Yunho, bagian yang sudah ada tepat di bawah telapak tangannya.

Lampu menyala.

O_o? Changmin langsung menarik tangannya.

Tangannya yang lain memegangi tangan itu seolah terbakar. Keringat dingin mengalir bebas di leher dan kepalanya.

"Mmm..." Yunho perlahan membuka matanya, berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. "Sudah selesai filmnya?" suaranya serak. Langsung saja Yunho menengok ke samping ke arah Changmin. "Filmnya bagus?" matanya sayu, bersandar pada kursi dengan malas.

Changmin menengok sedikit, takut jika Yunho bisa mengendus kecemasannya saat ini. "Iya." Jawabnya asal, mengeluarkan kata sesedikit mungkin untuk menghindari Yunho mendengar suaranya yang bergetar.

Yunho menutup mulut saat menguap. "Haaah... lagi-lagi cuma bisa lihat setengah. Harus pinjam dvd untuk nonton sisanya." Dia diam beberapa saat. "Ya sudah. Ayo, Changmin! Kuantar pulang."

Walau jantungnya belum benar-benar tenang, tetapi dia sudah berani melihat Yunho sepenuhnya, takut jika Yunho curiga. "Iya."

Sunbaenya berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju tangga. Changmin tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya. Lebih baik pulang, ketegangan barusan lebih baik dinetralisir dengan berada sejauhnya dari hyungnya ini. Untuk sekarang, menjauh.

.

.

Selama di dalam bis, mereka duduk dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Membuat Changmin bisa merasakan radiasi panas dari tubuh Yunho. Tak banyak kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Yunho hanya diam saja dengan mata yang agak sayu.

_Mungkin masih mengantuk_ –pikir Changmin.

Menurut pengakuan Yunho sendiri, dirinya memang sering sekali ketiduran di tengah-tengah film, akibatnya dia harus menyewa film untuk menonton sisanya.

Ketika turun, Changmin sempat merasa kalau keseimbangan Yunho sedikit goyah. Tetapi ditepisnya perasaan aneh itu, bisa saja karena ngantuk, atau lelah.

.

.

"Sudah sampai." Celetuk Changmin ketika melihat gerbang rumahnya 5 meter ke depan. Ada perasaan kecewa setiap kali sampai rumah diantar Yunho. Sebab itu berarti Yunho akan pulang dan dia tak bisa bertemu. Kalau yang sudah pacaran sih akan menelpon atau mengirim pesan sekedar menanyakan bagaimana perjalanannya atau apakah sudah sampai rumah.

Yunho berjalan dalam diam.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Changmin mengucapkannya lebih dulu. Takut terlupa lagi.

"Ng? Tidak, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih karena kau sudah menemaniku membeli barang yang kubutuhkan. Aku tak mau kamarku dipaku karenanya."

Mereka tertawa kecil. "Oh ya hyung... Ibuku mengajak hyung untuk makan malam bersama keluarga kami." Changmin berkeringat dingin, agak khawatir untuk mengutarakan pesan ibunya.

Yunho hanya diam menatap Changmin.

Khawatir kalau sudah menyinggung perasaan Yunho, Changmin langsung menambahkan agar tak jadi beban pikiran Yunho. "Ah... ka... kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa. Aku tahu hyung sangat sibuk, jadi..."

Ada bayangan yang langsung melingkupi Changmin dari depan. Yunho mendekat, jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Yunho makin menipis. Apa akan dicium? Disini? Di depan rumah setelah pergi kencan? Seperti di film-film?

Mata Changmin terpejam. Tetapi, bukannya bibir yang menyapanya, melainkan tubuh Yunho yang bersandar pada Changmin, kepalanya bersandar di bahunya, memeluknya. Saat itu baru dirinya menyadari. "Hyung?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Yunho, hanya terasa kehangatan yang berlebih dan tubuh Yunho yang semakin berat.

"I... Ibu! IBUUU! AYAAAHH"

.

.

.

.

"Aku menggantikannya memotret acara makan malam satu keluarga besar, tak bisa di cancel. Kalian?"

"Les. Hari ini kami ada tes di bimbel."

"Hhhh... bagaimana ini? Donghae dan Heechul-hyung juga tak bisa."

.

Changmin bermaksud mencari Taehyun, tetapi justru menemukannya sedang berkumpul dengan 'para hyung-nya Yunho', bukan hanya Heejong dan Hojun saja, masih ada beberapa orang lagi. Dan dirinya tak tahan untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya obyek pembicaraan mereka adalah alasan Changmin mencari Taehyun saat ini.

"Tapi saat ini sedang parah-parahnya. Bisa gawat kalau tak ada yang menjaganya."

"Heechul-hyung yang menjaganya seharian ini, tetapi dia harus pergi sejak petang nanti. Donghae juga tak bisa." Taehyun menjelaskan.

Hojun terdiam, terlihat berpikir. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan membolos." Katanya sambil mengangkat tangan. Ini hal yang lebih penting dibanding bimbel dan tes.

Heejong menangkap seseorang dengan ekor matanya. "Changmin?"

Langsung saja yang dipanggil terlonjak kaget. "I... iya, Sunbae?"

Yang lain jadi menengok ke arah Hoobae mereka itu. "Kau mencari seseorang?" kali ini Hojun yang bertanya.

Taehyun melihat gelagat Hoobae mereka ini dan segera menarik kerah belakang Changmin untuk mendekat. Juga memberi tahukan sesuatu pada Hojun dan yang lain untuk pertama kalinya. "Dia adalah saksi utama kita, dan juga pelaku kejahatan."

Keringat dingin langsung meluncur deras begitu saja. "A... aku tidak... aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Dia ini yang kemarin jalan-jalan bersama Yunho." Kata Taehyun memberi tahu semuanya. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Eh? Aku hanya dipaksa menemani Yunho-hyung untuk membeli boxer. Lalu tahunya aku ditraktir es krim dan nonton."

Siswa kelas tiga menghela nafas, membuat Changmin panik. "Pantas saja kemarin dia kelihatan nge-blank. Belum lagi makan es krim dan nonton di bioskop yang ruangannya pakai pendingin. Pasti minum soda dingin juga." Tebak Heejong. Changmin mengangguk.

"Wajar saja kalau demamnya jadi tinggi sekali." Keluh Hojun. Dilihat dari gelagatnya saja, Changmin rasa suhu tubuh Yunho belum menurun sejak kemarin malam.

"Nah!" Taehyun memulai. "Suruh saja dia menjaga Yunho."

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa?"

Hojun menatap marah, temannya sampai menahannya untuk tidak main tangan. "Dengar, ya bocah! Dengan siapa Yunho pergi kemarin? Sampai pakai acara makan es krim dan nonton segala? Harusnya kau bisa menyadari kalau suhunya meningkat bukan hanya saat dia nyaris pingsan di depan rumahmu, tahu! Lagi pula kau itu laki-laki! Memangnya nggak bisa pulang sendiri sampai perlu diantar ke depan rumah?"

Ouch. Rasanya dadanya dihantam pemukul baseball. Dadanya mendadak sakit ketika Hojun dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau dirinya laki-laki yang harusnya tak perlu diantar pulang. Sepertinya sejak awal Hojun-hyung itu tak terlalu suka dirinya ya? Changmin hanya bisa menunduk. "Kan kemarin aku hanya dipaksa..." katanya dengan suara kecil.

"Ish! Bocah ini." Gumamnya kesal karena Changmin berani membalas kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah. Taehyun benar, suruh saja dia menjaga Yunho. Hitung-hitung untuk ganti rugi. Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kau langsung beli bubur, sampai apartemen Yunho yangan lupa kompres dengan air hangat. Kau mengerti kan?" Siswa kelas 3 yang jadi ketua klub taekwondo angkat bicara.

Changmin mengangguk.

Giliran Heejong melanjutkan. "Juga jangan lupa untuk memastikan dia makan dan minum obat kalau sudah saatnya. Buburnya juga perlu dihangatkan."

"Baik..." jawabnya lemah, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sekitar jam 8-9 Donghae atau Heechul atau salah seorang dari kami akan sampai disana. Sebelum ada diantara kami yang sampai, kau tak boleh pulang dulu. Walau itu sampai tengah malam. Mengerti?" Hojun menatapnya tajam, marah besar pada Changmin. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Changmin sekarang. Menatap tak percaya pada apartemen Yunho yang tinggi menjulang. "Serius nih?" gumamnya.

Hanya satu masalah berat soal pergi ke apartemen Yunho, yaitu kamar Yunho yang letaknya paling atas, dan apartemen ini tak punya lift.

Naiknya saja sudah membuat tenaganya berkurang banyak. "Haaaahh." Changmin membungkuk di lorong. Tempat ini terlalu sepi. Untuk ukuran apartemen siswa-mahasiswa yang kamarnya banyak, ini kelewat sepi. Sepertinya semua orang sibuk. Pintu kamar Yunho mendadak terbuka.

Ada seorang lelaki yang wajahnya cantik keluar dari sana, melihat ke arah lorong dan tepat ke arah Changmin. "Hei kau!" Changmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja memangnya ada orang lain?" tanyanya ketus. _Memang tak ada orang, sih_ –pikir Changmin

Changmin mendekat. "Lama sekali. Kau Changmin, kan? Bocah yang sudah membuat Yurobbong jadi sakit? Awas kalau kau tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik selama aku pergi. Akan kupotong kemaluanmu!"

Dengan susah payah ditelannya ludahnya sendiri. Padahal wajahnya cantik begini tapi galaknya minta ampun. Belum lagi Yurobbong? Apa itu? panggilan untuk Yunho-hyung? Jangan-jangan orang ini punya hubungan spesial dengan hyungnya? Mendadak galau.

"Jaga dia baik-baik bocah!" kata Heechul sebelum beranjak pergi.

.

.

Changmin melihat ke arah kasur pada ongokan selimut tebal. Changmin menaruh bubur yang dibawanya di meja. Perlahan didekatinya pemilik kamar ini. "Hyung... ini Changmin."

Yunho tidak menjawab, suara nafasnya teratur dan terasa badannya panas. Ada kompres di kepalanya dan di samping tempat tidur ada meja kecil yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Changmin saat pertama kali ke kamar ini. Di atas meja kecil itu ada baskom berisi air hangat.

Kelihatannya demamnya parah. Changmin ingat waktu kemarin dia menelpon Taehyun, mengabarkan kalau Yunho pingsan di depan rumahnya karena demam dan saat itu Yunho sedang terbaring di kamar tidur tamu, serta mendapat pemeriksaan dari dokter yang dipanggil oleh ayahnya.

Dokter menyarankan agar Yunho dirawat saja di rumah sakit kalau tak ada keluarga di sini, tetapi Taehyun menolak dengan tegas. Mengatakan kalau ada yang merawat Yunho.

Setelah dipikir lagi, ternyata yang merawat Yunho adalah teman-temannya, bergantian menjaga. Tetapi siswa kelas tiga sangat sibuk, jadi wajar jika mereka tak bisa melakukannya saat ini.

Changmin duduk di ranjang, melihat wajah Yunho yang agak memerah, pasti karena demam. Perlahan tangannya terjulur, mendekat ke dahi Yunho, menyingkirkan sejumput rambut yang menempel dekat matanya. "Cepat sembuh, hyung..." bisiknya.

.

Sudah malam. Changmin melihat langit yang makin gelap. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu, hanya diselingi mengganti kompres dan menatap wajah tidur Yunho.

Saat ini dirinya tengah merebus air untuk mengganti kompres. Setelah ini dia perlu membangunkan hyungnya untuk makan bubur dan obat.

"Hyung... Yunho hyung..." panggilnya lembut. Satu tangan menggoncangkan bahu Yunho pelan. Tetapi yang dipanggil tetap tak menjawab. Changmin mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Yunho, membisikinya. "Yunho hyung harus bangun dan minum obat.

Masih tak ada jawaban, membuat kekhawatiran Changmin meningkat. Diambilnya termometer dari atas meja kecil dan diselipkannya ke ketiak Yunho.

Ditunggunya beberapa lama, untuk memastikan.

"39,1?" katanya tak percaya. Menatap horor pada angka di depannya. "I... ini sih gawat... harus bagaimana?" tanyanya panik.

Tak ada siapapun yang akan menjawab itu saat ini, tetapi ekspresi mukanya berubah dari khawatir menjadi blank. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran di kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tak boleh melakukannya."

Tetapi begitu ada suara tak koheren yang keluar dari bibir Yunho, dia merasa tak lagi punya pilihan. Yunho bahkan sampai mengigau, dia harus cepat sebelum terlambat.

Changmin mendekati ranjang, ada kata-kata "Tidak mau..." Keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ternyata, ketika kondisi terbalik dimana Yunho tak sadar dan dirinya terjaga dengan baik, bukan Changmin yang ada di dalam mimpi Yunho. Bukan mimpi basah yang dialamai oleh Yunho, melainkan mimpi buruk.

"Hyung, maafkan aku." Dikecupnya dahi Yunho yang panas. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang hyung." Segera kembali ke pintu kamar lalu menguncinya baik-baik.

Satu tarikan nafas panjang sebelum kembali ke ranjang Yunho. Selimut disibakkan. Hyungnya pakai piyama. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke arah kerah baju Yunho, perlahan membuka kancing baju Sunbaenya itu. setiap kali satu kancing terbuka, tubuhnya terasa makin panas.

Tangannya gemetar ketika menyibak piyama Yunho yang kancingnya telah terlepas. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari tubuh Yunho yang hanya pernah dilihatnya dalam mimpi saja. Waktu itu dia tidur di kasur ini, bermimpi tentang Yunho dimana mereka melakukan frotting.

Perlahan disentuhnya dada Yunho yang bidang, perutnya pun rata. Untuk ukuran anak SMA, badan Yunho bagus tanpa otot-otot yang terlalu tercetak. Menyenangkan bisa melakukan ini tanpa diketahui orang lain, tetapi ketika suhu tubuh yang tinggi menyapa jemarinya, Changmin tersadar. "Oke... sekarang..." Perlahan ditariknya celana piyama Yunho, tetap membiarkan boxernya terpasang. Meski demikian, agak sulit mengalihkan perhatian dari bagian yang ingin disentuhnya saat di dalam bioskop kemarin. Terutama karena ada gundukan disana. Tak mungkin Yunho ereksi saat ini, pasti kondisi normal, dan itu saja sudah... umm...

Ada sedikit penyesalan kenapa dirinya tidak menyadari lebih cepat kalau Yunho tidur sejak pertengahan film.

Changmin melepas seragamnyanya sendiri hingga telanjang bulat, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasahi tubuhnya, mendinginkan tubuhnya dan kemudian mengeringkan sebagian besar bulir-bulir air di tubuhnya.

Dia kembali ke sisi ranjang Yunho, lalu dipeluknya tubuh yang berbaring pasrah di depannya. Demi apapun, dia hanya berusaha menyerap suhu panas Yunho. Dipeluknya erat, dan sungguh sial jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Changmin membenamkan hidungnya di leher Yunho. Rasanya hanya panas.

Setelah beberapa lama, tubuhnya menghangat, walau dirinya tak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya; suhu tubuh Yunho yang sudah terserap ke tubuhnya atau dirinya sendiri yang malu karena memeluk Yunho begini? Walau hanya berniat memeluk, tetapi sebenarnya Changmin sedang menindih Yunho dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Berusaha untuk bisa kontak kulit sebanyaknya. Pahanya diatas paha Yunho, perutnya diatas perut Yunho, dadanya juga. Hanya boxer Yunho yang menghalangi mereka, kulit mereka bersentuhan bebas. Ini bagaikan mimpi yang jadi nyata, kecuali ada seseorang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri akibat demam.

Agak geli sebenarnya, karena Changmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggerakkan tubuh atasnya, tetapi malah membuat nipple-nya bergesekan dengan dada Yunho.

Dilepaskan pelukannya perlahan, lalu dengan sigap mengecek kembali suhu tubuh Yunho.

"Nggak turun?" erangnya frustasi saat melihat termometer.

Changmin mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya sendiri. Mengacak rambutnya dan memejamkan mata mencari solusi. Tunggu... kalau tak salah ada satu cara. Tapi...

Diliriknya Yunho. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kesakitan atau mungkin saat ini hyungnya sedang mimpi yang teramat buruk. "Aku tak mau... tak mau pergi... nggak..."

"Ti... tidak, hyung... jangan pergi. Hyung tak boleh meninggalkan aku." Kata Changmin panik sambil memegang pipi Yunho dengan khawatir. "Aku sayang hyung, oke. Kumohon jangan membenciku habis ini ya."

Changmin menarik lepas boxer Yunho. Bagaimanapun ini adalah bagian tersulit. Changmin bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri ketika perlahan dia menariknya. Bukan hanya itu, bagian selatan tubuhnya juga bereaksi. Ada panas yang terasa di bawah sana.

Dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika perlahan bentuk dari kemaluan Yunho terlihat sepenuhnya.

Yunho masih tak terbangun, hanya mengigau. "Aku mau disini... jangan bawa aku."

.

Satu hal yang pernah dibacanya di komik dan doujin online. Kalau berhubungan saat demam bisa menurunkan suhu tubuh setelahnya. Entahlah, Changmin tidak tahu pasti, yang pasti dia hanya ingin membantu Hyungnya (sekalian modus).

Taruhannya nyawa mungkin?

Boxer Yunho dijatuhkan di lantai. Dan Changmin duduk di atas ranjang, dibukanya kaki Yunho agar dia bisa duduk bersimpuh di antaranya. Tangannya terulur dengan gemetar, berusaha menggapai batang kejantanan Yunho yang lemas. Anehnya ketika jemarinya sudah kontak langsung dengan kulit kemaluan Yunho, gemetar yang merambat di tangannya menghilang.

Perlahan Changmin menggenggam dan menegakkannya dengan satu tangan sebelum menambahkan satu tangan lagi.

Nafasnya memburu. Akhirnya secara sadar dirinya bisa memegang kemaluan Yunho, tanpa halangan apapun. Bahkan bisa dibilang selain kemeja piyama yang masih terkait ditangannya, hyungnya telanjang.

Perlahan dikocoknya batang kejantanan Yunho keatas-kebawah. Bentuknya terasa di telapak tangannya. Changmin melihat baik-baik benda yang ada di tangannya kini, bagian ujungnya yang bulat dengan lubang kecil di ujungnya. Secara keseluruhan, bentuknya sama dengan miliknya, kecuali ukurannya yang lebih panjang dan lebih besar dari miliknya. Padahal Yunho belum ereksi tapi ukurannya...

Changmin mendesah, kalau saat ini musim dingin dan ada di luar, pasti uap air akan terlihat keluar dari mulutnya. Ritme kocokan tangan Changmin tak meningkat, sebab Changmin ingin menyimpan semua dalam memorinya; bentuk kemaluan Yunho dari pangkal hingga ujung, ukurannya, bola kembarnya, ingin melihat tubuh Yunho yang telanjang lebih lama dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam otaknya.

Kata-kata igauan Yunho perlahan terganggu. Mulai terdengar desahan diantara igauannya. "Tidak... hhh... Jangan... hhhh... bawa pergi... hhh."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu pergi, hyung." Changmin perlahan mempercepat kocokannya, dan dari desahan yang semakin intens dan keras, dia tahu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Tapi... bukan hanya itu yang diinginkan, Changmin ingin memasukkan batang kemaluan Yunho ke dalam lubang belakangnya, menggantikan butt plug yang sedari pagi dipakainya. Akan tetapi dengan ukuran kejantanan segitu, pasti rasanya seperti dirobek. Tidak. Changmin belum menyelesaikan 'pelatihannya', mungkin masih lama sampai dia bisa menerima benda sebesar itu.

Perlahan Changmin membungkuk, menyamakan kepalanya dengan batang kejantanan Yunho yang sudah tegak. Hal ini juga membuat kemaluannya sendiri tergesek seprei dan dirinya mendesah sendiri karena sensasi pada juniornya yang sensitif.

Kepala dimajukan perlahan, aroma sex menguar diantara mereka. Bukan hanya dari Yunho, tetapi juga dari dirinya sendiri, bagaimana kejantanannya sendiri mulai kaku dan lubang anusnya yang serasa berkedut mencengkeram butt plug yang tertanam di sana.

"Ahhh..." Changmin mendesah lega ketika hidungnya menyentuh batang kejantanan Yunho. Tak pernah dibayangkannya akan bisa melakukan ini. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam, dan matanya sendiri jadi terasa sayu, kondisi ini terasa memusingkan dan memabukkan.

Sambil memejamkan mata, digosokkannya alat kelamin Yunho di wajahnya, seolah ingin mengingatnya dengan kulit wajahnya, bukan matanya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, sebelum mengecup bagian bawah batang kejantanan Yunho.

_Sial_ –pikir Changmin. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, Padahal Yunho hanya tak sadarkan diri karena demam, tetapi dirinya malah terangsang begini. Seolah tak puas, Changmin menciumi seluruh bagian kejantanan Yunho, bahkan hingga bola kembarnya.

Setelah bibirnya puas, giliran lidahnya yang beraksi. Menjilati seluruh bagian. Perlahan saja, dari pangkal, merasakan kerutan dan denyutan pembuluh darah disana. Rasanya panas, semuanya, baik itu tubuh Yunho maupun dirinya. Changmin tak tahu lagi siapa yang demam. Mungkin saja dirinya juga kena demam sekarang.

Dia sudah terlarut dengan semua ini dan tak ingin terpisah. Dikocoknya dengan satu tangan, bersamaan dengan hisapan di ujung batang kejantanan Yunho. Yunho mendesah, membuat Changmin menghisap ujungnya makin kuat.

Perlahan berusaha didorongnya benda yang terus berdenyut di tangannya ke dalam mulut. Sedikit saja, berusaha menekan refleknya untuk menggigit. Dimasukkannya terus, tetapi Changmin tak mau terlalu memaksakan batasnya. Dengan tangan, dilingkupnya batang kejantanan Yunho yang tak masuk mulutnya.

Dengan suara yang keras, basah dan lapar, dihisapnya kuat.

Usahanya terbayar ketika Yunho mendesah keras, lehernya melengkung dan matanya terpejam kuat menahan sensasi.

Sambil mengocok kejantanan Yunho dengan satu tangan, kepalanya naik-turun. Mengeluar-masukkan kejantanan Yunho yang berhasil masuk ke mulutnya. Ada rasa yang tak biasa, precum Yunho, Changmin bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari ujung benda yang dihisapnya.

Sementara tangan lain sibuk memanja kejantanannya sendiri. Mengocoknya seirama dengan kocokan pada kejantanan Yunho. Membuatnya mendesah sendiri, tubuhnya panas dan nipple-nya sama tegaknya dengan juniornya.

Bukan perkara mudah memuaskan dua orang disaat yang sama, harusnya dia fokus saja pada Yunho, tetapi libidonya sendiri tengah tinggi. Dirinya sangat terangsang dengan semua ini. Kapan lagi bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti ini? Apa ada lain kali dimana Yunho tak sadarkan diri dimana Changmin bisa memainkan anggota tubuh Yunho seenaknya tanpa perlawanan?

Kemungkinannya nyaris tak ada.

Nafas Yunho makin memburu, tak lagi terdengar igauan dimana dirinya takut dibawa pergi. Bagian tubuh atasnya kini bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Bukan gerakan besar yang membuat Changmin terganggu, tetapi bisa jelas terlihat kalau Yunho bergerak.

Hanya nafas yang memburu yang terdengar makin jelas.

"HHhhhh... haaahhh... hhhhh..."

Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh Yunho, bukan hanya dahinya, tetapi juga tubuhnya yang telanjang. Tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak tak pasti, dan kakinya pun mulai bergerak juga.

Terpaksa mengalah, Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanannya sendiri demi menahan paha Yunho yang bergerak. Akan tetapi dia menggerakkan badannya sendiri demi mendapatkan friksi dengan sprei dibawahnya.

Kocokan dipercepat begitu juga dengan kepalanya yang maju mundur sambil mulutnya menghisap-hisap ujung kemaluan Yunho. Rahangnya mulai pegal karena menahan benda sebesar itu terlalu lama.

Punggung Yunho melengkung, menyadari itu, Changmin pun segera melepaskan kemaluan Yunho dan menaikkan kepalanya, ada benang saliva yang menghubungkan mulutnya dengan ujung kejantanan Yunho.

Matanya melihat ke arah wajah Yunho, berusaha merekam ekspresi wajah Yunho ketika. "Aaarghhh... hhhhh... hhhh... haa... hh..."

Orgasme. Tetapi saat itu justru ada sesuatu yang mengenai matanya, waktu melihat ke sumbernya, ujung kejantanan Yunho sedang melancarkan serangan, memuntahkan sperma yang langsung mendarat ke wajah Changmin serta dadanya, sebagian nyaris mengenai matanya.

Ketenangan yang berlebih justru menyiksa Changmin. Bahkan suara nafas Yunho tak terdengar. Perlahan, mata Yunho terbuka.

Kepanikan yang sangat beralasan membuat Changmin menyambar selimut dan menutupi kepala Yunho. Changmin menahan selimut itu agar tetap di tempatnya dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Bagaimana jika Yunho tahu? Bagaimana jika Yunho menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Nafas Yunho melambat, dadanya naik turun dengan ritme pelan.

Tidur, lagi.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang sepelan mungkin, takut jika Yunho terbangun.

Disibakkannya perlahan selimut itu dan mata Yunho tertutup, wajahnya begitu tenang, kontras dengan Changmin yang wajahnya penuh ketegangan.

Ditatapnya wajah itu lama, barulah disadarinya kalau dia berlutut diatas Yunho dengan kaki di kedua sisi tubuh Yunho, dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Kemaluannya tegang dan ada precum yang keluar dari ujung kemaluannya, mengalir sebelum menetes ke dada Yunho. Lubang anusnya berkedut mencengkeram butt-plug, takut jika benda itu akhirnya bisa lolos dan jatuh juga di dada atau perut Yunho.

Pemandangan yang sangat memalukan.

Changmin menoleh ke arah jam, hampir jam 8, Taehyun, Donghae, Heechul atau yang lainnya bisa datang kapan saja.

Changmin turun dari kasur Yunho, berniat memakaikan baju untuk Yunho tetapi terhenti saat mengambil boxer dari lantai karena menyadari suatu hal. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera saja melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin kecil yang tergantung di dinding.

Wajahnya kotor oleh sperma Yunho, cairan putih kental mewarnai wajahnya serupa masker wajah yang belum rata. Changmin rasa dirinya pasti sudah gila.

Tapi kenapa ada rasa bangga yang membuncah di dalam dadanya?

Tangannya naik perlahan, menyentuh pipinya, merasakan cairan kental yang terasa agak lengket disana. Jarinya mencolek sedikit cairan putih itu dan dibawanya ke mulutnya. Mulutnya membuka perlahan tapi tanpa keraguan. Changmin melihat bagaimana jarinya berpindah melalui bayangan cermin.

Aneh. Tapi bukan berarti dia tak bisa menelannya.

Rasanya justru ingin lagi. Jadi diambilnya lagi, lebih banyak kali ini. Dihisapnya rakus jarinya sendiri hingga suaranya terdengar jelas di kamar yang sepi.

Merasakan Yunho. Senyumnya. Tapi akhirnya dia menyadari waktunya mungkin tak banyak jadi dengan tissue Changmin membersihkan sisa sperma yang mewarnai wajahnya dan sudah menetes ke dadanya yang telanjang.

Berbalik, bermaksud melakukan hal yang sama pada sprei Yunho, yang mungkin kena imbas sperma juga. Tetapi seolah mendapat ide, bukannya segera memakaikan baju untuk Yunho, Changmin mencari kamera pocketnya dan memotret Yunho yang telanjang bulat, mengambil beberapa foto termasuk ekspresi wajah Yunho yang sedang tidur juga detil seperti kemaluannya.

Setelah puas barulah dikancingkannya baju Yunho dan dipakaikan kembali boxer dan celana piyama Yunho. Tak lupa memperbaiki letak selimutnya.

Dipungutnya bajunya sendiri yang berserakan untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi, tak lupa membuka kunci pintu kamar Yunho sebelum masuk kamar mandi.

Changmin cuci muka, dan membasuh tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan sisa sperma. Tetapi sebenarnya kejantanannya sendiri tengah tegang. Jadi dia duduk di closet dan menyelesaikannya, tak lupa sesekali menggerakkan pantatnya agar butt plugnya tertekan oleh dudukan closet.

Orgasme tak perlu waktu lama. Punggungnya melengkung dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Matanya terpejam, meresapi sensasi pasca orgasme. Tangannya sekali lagi kotor oleh sperma, tapi kali ini spermanya sendiri.

Klek.

"Yunho?"

_Gawat! Ada yang masuk!_

Buru-buru Changmin membersihkan tangannya dan memakai baju. Dan satu lagi yaitu menekan 'flush' toilet. Menyamarkan apapun itu.

Changmin membuka pintu toilet perlahan, mengintip keluar dan menemukan dua orang sudah berdiri disamping ranjang Yunho. "Basah semua. Tapi suhunya menurun jauh." Satu orang yang tak dikenalnya memeriksa suhu tubuh Yunho.

Heechul, salah satu dari dua orang itu menatap Changmin tajam. "Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa basah semua? Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Yurobbong, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu!"

"Suhunya sudah menurun, hyung."

"A... aku mengompresnya, karena sempat tinggi, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya mengompres tubuhnya juga." Changmin mengatakannya dengan kepala menunduk sambil berjalan maju hingga mencapai tasnya.

Heechul terus saja menatapnya tajam, tak ingin melepaskannya sama sekali. Changmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Sudahlah, jangan galak begitu."

"Jangan membelanya! Gara-gara dia Yunho jadi sakit tahu! Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya..." Heechul menatap temannya dengan marah.

Belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya, temannya sudah memotongnya. "Iya, iya. Tapi lebih baik hyung membantuku mengganti bajunya. Basah kuyup begini."

"Ka... kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Changmin menyambar tasnya dan melesat tanpa bisa dihentikan. Tak mau tahu tentang 'menggantikan baju Yunho' atau apapun. Bahkan ketika melewati Taehyun yang sudah sampai tangga di lantai 4 pun, Changmin tak berhenti atau menyapa sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Udah ya segitu aja...

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah comment/review di chap sebelumnya... muti, Jell-ssi, wie, Guest, luvhomin, shim min hyo, Minniequeen, bambideer, Lennie, Wiye, Changru Minru, kyumbul n toto-chan.

Cerita ini fokus ke homin jadi saya nggak peduli dengan pair lain. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya untuk kepentingan cerita ini saja. Udah ribet mikir satu, jadi buat apa nambah lagi?

Soal mau diapakan Yunho dan Changmin disini, itu terserah saya, saya terbuka dengan ide dan masukan tapi bukan berarti akan saya pakai semuanya. Bahkan bisa saja saya tolak sama sekali. Karena cerita ini punya plot jadi tidak sekedar bisa gantian Yunho yang cemburu atau sebagainya. Juga cerita ini sudah bukan lagi hanya 'yang penting ada mimpi basah', jadi mau ide seperti apapun, kalau nggak sesuai dengan plot yang masih berusaha saya susun, maaf saja.

Last...

Happy homin day.

Melqbunny.


End file.
